Fireflies
by Beautifully Imperfect0212
Summary: It all started with a paper cut. A stupid PAPER CUT! Ugh! Maybe I should start at the beginning and get you all up to speed. Firstly, my name is Isabella Swan. Jasper/bella story takes place after her birthday. Please be mindful of the rating :
1. Stupid paper Cut!

**For those of you that were reading this story I apologize, it was taken down because my summary wasn't pg and I wasn't able to post anything until now. I am Almost done with the next chapt but here is the story. Just wanted to get it posted again So sorry for all of the trouble! Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga. I just love to make them do dirty things!lol**

* * *

It all started with a paper cut. A stupid fucking paper cut!Maybe I should start at the beginning and get you all up to speed. Firstly, my name is Isabella Swan. I am about 5'5, long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a pretty nice body if I do say so myself. My boobs are a small D, flat stomach, lean legs. I am by no means 'model hot' but honestly who is? Everyone has their flaws and everyone is beautiful in their own way. I didn't always think I was good looking but that shy, insecure girl I once was is long gone. Now...well I'm doing my best impression of one Rosalie Hale. In other words, I'm a bitch. The reason I'm a bitch you ask? Many reasons but, it all stems from one event that was started by two people.

"Stupid fucking party. I don't even want one." I grumbled to myself but should have known Edward would hear.

"Love, please watch your language! Don't be so crass." Edward said to me while leading me up the stairs to his house. I rolled my eyes.

As much as I love this Vampire, he has been annoying the shit out of me with his ways. I swear he thinks I should just be quiet and look pretty. _Times have changed, Eddie. Get over yourself! _I actually wished for once he could read my mind. Though if he could I'm sure he wouldn't like what he heard or saw. He turned and looked at me, shock evident on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face, Edward?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Uh...um. No, Love. What were you just thinking?" I sighed he always asked this and it annoys the shit out of me. I'm positive if he could read my mind he wouldn't have even given me a second glance that first day in school.

"Oh nothing. Just that I wish we could get this over with." I lied. Everyone thinks I'm a horrible liar but truth is...I'm not.

"Hmm. Must have heard someone else's thoughts then." He shook his head as if he were trying to clear it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Oh just a second ago I heard someone think that I should get over myself and that times have changed. I didn't recognize their inner voice so I must have imagined it or someone inside thought it and I just wasn't paying attention to who it was." Now it was my turn to be shocked. I tried to make sure my expression was one of pure innocence and it seemed to have worked.

"Oh. Well lets not keep everyone waiting. I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." A feeling of dread creeping over me.

"It'll be fine love! Stop being such a child about it." He smirked crookedly at me. I wanted to smack it off of his face but, I nodded instead.

When we walked in the house was decorated beautifully. Everyone was waiting for us and as soon as my foot hit the landing of the stairs I was pulled into a huge hug by Emmett.

"Cant. Breath. Em!" I gasped out. He laughed, apologized and stepped away so Carlisle and Esme could hug me. I gave a nod to Rosalie and a wave to Jasper just as Alice announced.

"Time for presents!" And handed me one from the pile.

I was about half way through my presents and Alice handed me a small box. As I slipped my finger under the paper and pulled, I felt it slice my finger open.

"Ouch! Paper cut." And pulled my finger back to inspect it.

A drop of blood rolled down my finger and before it could hit the floor I saw jasper lunging towards me. I wasn't scared of him though. I was however scared of every other vampire in that room. Seven pairs of pitch black eyes staring at me. It seemed like it was all going in slow motion. Jasper coming towards me, Edward thrusting out his arm and throwing me into a wall of plates and cake, feeling the glass slice through my arm, Em and Rosalie grabbing Jasper and dragging him from the room. A deafening roar reached my ears a moment later.

"No!" I whispered. Edward, Alice, and Esme followed Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Let me look at it Bella." Came Carlisle's gentle voice. I nodded.

Words were stuck in my throat and thoughts stuck in my head. I tried and tried to figure out what happened. Why I was the most scared of Edward in that moment but, my mind was becoming foggy. I could smell the blood and feel the sting of the needle as Carlisle worked on my arm. Edward and the rest minus Jasper and Alice came back in the house when Carlisle finished.

"I'm so sorry, love. Alice didn't see this! Don't worry, you're safe. Jasper can't hurt you. He left with Alice to hunt." Edward said. I shook my head.

"I- it wasn't his fault. Please, tell him I'm not angry. Its not his fault." I whispered.

"Let me take you home, Bella." Edward said ignoring my comment.

"N-no. Edward please go tell Jasper what I said. Emmett? Will you take me home please?" I asked.

He nodded and started to come over to me but stopped as Edward moved in front of me. Emmett was obviously talking to Edward in his mind, growling at him, and then they seemed to have finished what ever argument they were having. Edward stepped aside and Emmett scooped me up in his arms as Carlisle handed me a pill bottle. I have no idea when or what he gave me but I was feeling very warm and fuzzy and...drunk. I giggled as Emmett shifted me in his arms.

"I think this is going to be fun!" Em said and smiled hugely at me.

"Take me home Emmy bear!" I shouted a little to loudly and giggled again.

When we got to my house Em turned to me. "Can you pretend to be normal long enough to get to your room, Belly bean?" He asked. I nodded.

"Your going to come up though and stay for a little bit right?" I asked. It was his turn to nod.

I hopped out of the car and went inside. I quickly mumbled that I was tired and said good night to Charlie before making my way upstairs. When I got to my room I giggled at the sight of Emmett lying on my bed. He was almost bigger than it and it was hilarious to see the giant vampire trying to stay on it.

"You need a bigger bed, Bells." He said frowning and falling off of it. Before he could hit the floor he was standing in front of me grinning at my shocked expression.

"I swear of he doesn't start acting normally around me I will never get used to that!" I shouted and a big hand came over my mouth.

"Bells! I get that your high as a fucking kite right now but be quiet! We don't want Charlie coming up here!" Em hissed at me. And guess what I did. I giggled...again. _This medicine is fan-fucking-tastic! _I thought to myself. The large hand came away from my mouth.

"Em? Will you tell Jasper I need to speak with him? I know Edward and while I would like to believe that he would go and tell Jasper what I said, I highly doubt he will." I said frowning.

"I'll try Bells but I doubt anyone will let him out of their sight after what he did." Emmett said softly.

"Screw them! I wasn't scared of him! I know if he would have gotten to me he would have scooped me up and protected me! Don't ask how I know that because I have no fucking idea but I just do! I was terrified of..." My voice trailed off as I realized I was about to tell Emmett I was scared of him.

"Terrified of what Bells?" Em asked and I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Terrified of what?" He repeated. I sighed he wasn't going to let this go.

"Of all of you. Everyone's eyes were pitch black. I was mostly scared of Edward though, now that I've had time to think about what I saw. You didn't see the look on his face. It was rage and hunger. No love, or any type of protection. He threw me away from himself so he wouldn't drain me." I whispered. I heard a low growl emanating from Em's chest but his face was blank.

"I. Would. Never. Hurt. You! I love you Bella. Yeah I could smell your blood but our eyes don't just turn black from hunger." He stated. I looked at him confused.

"But Edward said that they turn black when you're thirsty..." I trailed off.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" He mumbled. " I will just start from the beginning ok? I'm gonna re-teach you about vampires because apparently my idiot brother just wants to scare you away." He took out his phone and sent a quick text to, I'm assuming, Rosalie then took a deep breath.

"Firstly, forget everything he told you. I will answer any questions you have ok?" I nodded and settled on my bed. Em started pacing the floor.

"Ok. Vampires eyes turn black for a few reasons _one _being hunger. The others are lust, anger, and hatred. See our emotions are heightened just like everything else is when we are changed." He looked at me to see if I had any questions.

"Ok I understand now. Um...What are mates?" I asked and Emmett stared at me like I had grown a foot out of my forehead.

"He never explained mating? So gonna kick his ass..." He shook his head.

"No he didn't."

"Alright, so a mate is... I think you would call them Soul mates. As vampires we have a very animalistic side to us. I'm telling you this because you need to understand that before I go on." I nodded.

"Some like to call it our 'demons' but I don't look at it like that. Anyways. Mates are soul mates. Not every vampire has one but when we find ours we get this feeling...I've heard that it's different for every pair but the one thing we all have in common is the pull. Its like a magnet or a rope pulling you together. Rosie said she couldn't feel it when I was still human, that she just had this little voice telling her to change me. That she couldn't leave me there. She said it was really difficult when she _tried_ to walk away. When I woke up, I knew the instant we touched that she was mine. Another thing you should know, we are VERY protective of what's ours. In the beginning Carlisle and Edward couldn't even look in her direction with out me flipping my shit. I thought they were trying to steal her away from me." He smiled while remembering it.

"I have a question...If you were so possessive than how did living with other males work? Was it the same for Rosalie with the females?"

"Yea it was the same for Rosie. We actually ended up moving away from the family for about 4 years because we couldn't stop growling and lunging at the others. When we went back it was easier because we had marked each other. Mates can't be too far from each other for long periods of time either, a couple days, a week maybe. It becomes...painful to say the least. It goes without saying that we can't ever _leave_ our Mates. The pain would be unimaginable."

"So...what did you mean by you marked each other?" I asked.

"Uh...well...this isn't something I really want to talk about with my little sister. Can you ask one of the girls? They'll explain the animalistic comment also." He said looking like he wanted to floor to swallow him up. I nodded. If he was acting like this it must be...intimate.

"Ok thanks Em. Will you go get me some water so I can take another pain pill? My arm and head are killing me." He nodded and was back before I knew it with a glass of water and a little white pill in his out stretched hands. I took it quickly and settled back again. As soon as the pill kicked in I started to giggle. Em cocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face.

"How does having 3 mated pairs in one house work? I mean cant you...hear each other?" I asked giggling again.

"Well technically there's only two mated pairs in the house and yes we can but we just drown them out."

"I'm confused. Who's not mated?" I asked while laying or more like falling back into my pillows.

"Jazz and Ali. They are together and think we don't notice but over the years certain things like extended trips away from each other, neither having mating marks, and the fact that sometimes I can see disgust when Alice looks at Jasper. We love our mates and their flaws. We may not like how they act some times but another way we know our mate is because their appearance and smell draw us in. Alice doesn't like his appearance." He said shaking his head sadly.

"I think you're all hot so I guess its a vampire vision thing huh?" I asked. He nodded. "Em, I'm sleepy." He chuckled.

"I'll see ya tomorrow bells." He said walking to the window.

"Wait!" I yelled sitting up way to fast. "Tell Jasper I need to see him. I want to talk to him in person and make sure he understands that it wasn't his fault. Sneak him out of you have to."

"Alight. I'll do my best. Love you bells!" He called as he dropped out of my window.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but the nightmare was horrible. I kept telling myself that it was just a dream. _Just a dream. Wake up! Wake up!_ Suddenly I was wide awake, panting, and sweating. I jumped up and tried to find my light switch to turn it on and when I did I hit something hard and cold. I was about to scream when suddenly I felt ridiculously calm and relaxed. So calm and relaxed that my legs gave out and my arms turned to noodles. Someone caught me before I fell to the ground. Who ever it was smelled like a campfire and hay.

"Hmmm. You smell goooddd." I said and heard a wonderful deep chuckle in response. Normally I would have been insanely embarrassed but I just didn't have it in me at the moment. The light flicked on and I saw none other than Jasper Hale carrying me to my bed.

* * *

**K so hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Fireflies! Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Fuck him!

**Chelo all! I am blown away by all the story alerts and Favorite storys this has gotten from only the first chapt! Thanks for all the feed back! I wanted to post this ASAP bc of all the wonderful reviews. Please read A/N at the end! You guys are awesome! Smeyer owns blah dee blah blah. Now onto Chapter 2!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

"Jasper?"

"Hello there darlin'. I guess I used a little too much calm huh? I'll pull it back now. Didn't mean ta scare you but Em said you wanted to talk to me?" He finished it as a question instead of a statement.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for my cell. My head and arm were pounding.

"3:30 in the mornin'." Jasper answered grabbing my water and a pain pill. I took them from him sending him a wave of gratitude.

"Thanks. I wanted to let you know that I'm not angry with you. I know you wouldn't have hurt me. To be honest I was least scared of you out of everyone. And plus I am a human that bled in a room full of vampires, and I'm the singer to one of them. It wasn't your fault. I told Edward to tell you that but I'd bet my life he didn't." I took a deep breath as I finished.

"You never cease to amaze me, Isabella." I hated being called that but out of his mouth it is wonderful. "I know we don't really know each other but I would really like it if we could start bein' friends. It'll be tough with everyone watchin' me but we have Em and Rose on our side so I think we can make it work if ya wanna?"

"That would be great! Are you southern? I've never noticed but you have a southern twang."

"Yes Ma'am. Born and raised in Houston, Texas." He said and smiled.

"Why have I never heard it before?"

"Well darlin', Alice hates it...she hates anythin' southern actually. Do you really think I would dress like this if it weren't for her? It's easier just to do what she says than waste the time arguing over it." He said shrugging.

"Oh. Wait, did you say Rosalie was on our side? I didn't know there needed to be sides."

"Well ya see darlin' after what happened earlier there is now a 'team Jasper' and a 'team Edward' if you will. Edward is tryin to get me to leave the family for your safety but we both know that isn't needed. However the rest want me to leave anytime you come to our house." He said shaking his head.

"Um, Jasper? Can I ask you a question?" I asked giggling as the medicine kicked in. _Seriously? What is this shit?_ He gave me a smile so I took that as the ok.

"Well, I was talking to Emmett earlier and he had mentioned something but wouldn't explain and I was wondering if you would?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Darlin' you keep givin' me that look and I'll tell ya anythin' ya wanna know." He smiled.

"What does it mean when mates mark each other?" I asked and he choked. He cleared his throat and just stared at me for a minute.

"Hmm. Well...you see when...arg! Ok Bella how about you ask me that when you're not high from the pain killers." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why wont anyone tell me?" I whined. " First I find out that Edward deliberately only told me the bad parts of vamprism...vampism...vampim...ugh...being a vampire. And then after Em tells me he will answer my questions on whatever, he didn't and now you wont tell me either." I pouted. _Need to figure out what this medicine is! _Jasper chuckled at my whining.

"I think its time for you to go to sleep Bella. I gotta go anyways. They think I'm huntin' with Em." Before I could ask him the question that popped into my head he leaned down and kissed my forehead before sending me a huge amount of lethargy.

"You, sir... play...dirty." The last thing I heard was that sexy deep chuckle.

_Ugh stop thinking about your boyfriends brother that way!_

When I woke up I found that my room was freezing and my arm pounding. I took some Tylenol this time and got up. My window was wide open and I just stood there trying to figure out why until a rustling on my bed caught my attention. I shut the window quickly and found there was a note on my pillow.

Bella,

Sorry about leaving your window open but I figured it was best so that Edward wouldn't catch my scent in your room. I hope you slept well! My cell number is at the bottom of this note. Feel free to text or call whenever.

Jasper

I grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand and programmed Jaspers number in before I sent him a text saying good morning. It was just a couple seconds before he replied.

'How ya feeling darlin'?'

'I'm alright. My arm is killing me but it happens.' I replied.

'Did ya not take any of those pain meds Dr. C gave ya?'

'No. I refuse to take any more of those until I figure out what the hell they are! I don't remember a lot of last night... Just the main points.'

'I believe they are Percocet. Have you ever taken that before?' He texted back.

'I doubt it. I would have remembered the way I was feeling last night. How's the house?'

'Overwhelming. I can't even be in a room by myself...I'm in my study right now but the door is wide open so they can see me. It's ridiculous!' I could practically see him rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. A habit he has that I didn't even realize I had noticed.

'They should have more faith in you! You've been with them for what 60 something years now?"

'They have no faith in me. They think I'm a fucking monster. They just wont let me forget about my past.'

'What about your past? Edward never told me anything more than you weren't changed by Carlisle and that your dangerous.'

'Now's not the time for my story but, I'll tell ya eventually. I gotta go though Alice is coming. See you at the house later, darlin'. Oh and Eddies on his way.'

'Thanks for the heads up! See you later Jasper.' I flipped my phone shut and quickly got ready for the day.

I grabbed a black and blue plaid shirt, some black skinny jeans, and my converse. I got dressed quickly and put on some light make up. There was a knock at the door just as I was pouring myself some cereal.

"Come on in." I said knowing that Edward could hear me easily.

"Hello love. How are you feeling today?" He asked sitting down in Charlie's chair.

"I'm alright. What are we doing today?" I asked while shoveling cereal in my mouth. Edward grimaced.

"Would you please slow down. I really don't want to see your food as you chew it." I rolled my eyes but complied. "As for what we're doing...I'm taking you to school than after we will come back here and study."

"Why aren't we going to your house?" I asked. Remembering the text Jasper had sent me.

"Because I want you no where near Jasper. I told you he was dangerous and last night just proved my point." I sighed loudly.

"He wouldn't have hurt me Edward." I told him softly.

"Yes he would have! I'm done talking about this. Are you ready?" He stood and held out his hand for me to take. I ignored it, grabbed my back pack and keys, then walked to my truck.

"What are you doing? I'm driving." He said sounding like a petulant child.

"Sure, you can drive your car and I'll drive mine. I'll see you at school." I don't know where that came from but it felt amazing to tell him I wasn't doing something he wanted. I got in my car and drove away. Leaving him standing in my drive way with his mouth hanging open.

I ignored Edward most of the day. At lunch I saw that the rest of his siblings weren't at school so I went and sat with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric. It was awkward at first but we quickly settled into a nice conversation. The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it I was at home. I walked into my room to start my homework and noticed something looked different but couldn't quite figure out what. I shrugged and went to my desk.

"Bella." I jumped and fell off my chair.

"Fuck, Edward! You scared the crap outa me!"

"Language Isabella!" He hissed.

" Whatever." I muttered and rolled my eyes at him then asked. "What's up?"

"Will you come take a walk with me please?" He said sweetly. I nodded and followed him out into the woods.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the forest floor curled up in a ball.

_'You were just a distraction. A pet if you will.' _

_'We're leaving.' _

_'I don't want you'_

_'You're no good for me.'_

His voice kept repeating, over and over again. I felt someone pick me up, I heard them talking but couldn't make out the words. They left me. ALL of them left me. I went numb. The next few days I was locked in my own mind going over every little thing could think of. Trying to figure out what I did to deserve this.

_"It goes without saying that we can't ever leave our Mates. The pain would be unimaginable." _Emmett's voice floated through my head.

Something snapped inside of me. _Fuck him! Fuck him! I hope he rots in hell! Em said even when he was human Rosalie couldn't leave him. I was never his mate! I guess I was just a fucking pet after all! _

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow and felt much better afterwards.

I got up and started tearing through my room looking for anything that Edward had given me only to find he had already taken it all. As I was walking back to my bed my foot caught on something and I tripped. When I looked to see what it was I saw that one of my floor boards had been pulled up. I removed it and looked in and found all the stuff I previously thought he had taken. I grabbed my cell and found that all their phone numbers had been erased. _Fucking ASSHOLE! _My phone beeped just as I was setting it back down. I didn't know the number but I opened the text anyways.

'Hey there little bit! You don't know me (obviously) but don't worry I'm not some weirdo perv or nothin'. Just wanted to tell ya that the Major and his brother can't txt ya or nothin' cause of that damn pixie. I'm sorry in advance there's nothin' I can do. I've tried to change it.' I read and re-read that text so many times I knew it by heart. _Who's the Major? And what's my mystery texter sorry for?_ I shook my head set my phone back down.

I walked downstairs to start dinner and kept thinking about what that text could mean. Weeks went by and my anger towards the Cullen's grew. _How could they leave me like a piece of trash? Did I really mean that little? No. Emmett loved me like a little sister. Jasper wanted to be my friend. _My mind argued with my heart all the time now. I barely spoke but I didn't notice. I was too locked in my own thoughts to notice what was going on around me.

Graduation came and went. My birthday came and went. I worked and went home. Day in and day out I had the same routine. Charlie and I spoke more and I always had dinner ready for him at 6:30 every night. Today was no different. 6:30 came and went. At 8:15 I called the station and they said they hadn't seen him since he left work at 6. I was walking towards the door to go out and search when the back door swung open. I ran into the kitchen thinking it was Charlie and got a huge surprise.

"Victoria!" I shouted and froze.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Don't shoot! I just cant pass up a good cliffy! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment if ya feel like it! I always love to read what you think! I will be updating around every 2 weeks probably. Sometimes it may be earlier others it may be a little late. I have a one year old at home and My husbands in the military so sometimes our schedules change very quickly but I will try my best to have it by every 2 weeks! Love you all! **


	3. I love you, Daddy

**Thanks all for the wonderful reviews! Smeyer owns All characters you know. Dark times ahead just to warn you. Now onto chapt 3! **

"Victoria!" I shouted and Froze. It took me a moment to realize that she had Charlie by the neck. He was passed out but still looked like he was alive. At least I hoped he was.

"Hello again, Bella." She said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to puke. She followed my gaze to my father. "Oh yes! I forgot! I ran into your daddy here earlier! Such a handsome man he is! It's too bad I'm going to have to kill him. " She shook her head in mock pity.

"Please, don't hurt him!" I cried. She chuckled, deep and sinister.

"Imagine how surprised I was to find the Cullen's gone! You are obviously not Edwards mate if he could just leave you like that. I so wanted to kill you slowly to avenge my mates death but, since I cannot get back at him I will get back at you instead. I figure since you were the cause of my mates death, I will be the cause of your fathers death to get even. And you're going to watch every second of it" She said and brought him close to her face. She grabbed his arm with one hand and snapped it in two. A sickening crack echoing around the small kitchen. Charlie's eyes snapped open and he let out a horrible cry. His eyes went wide as they focused on me.

"B-bells? Leave my daughter out of this! She doesn't need to see this! Do whatever to me but let her leave!" He cried.

"D-daddy! I-i'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I'm sorry!" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Yessss. Tell him you're the reason he's going to die! Tell him its all your fault!" Victoria hissed as she made a deep cut down his face. He winced but was trying to stay strong for me.

"Baby...girl. I Love you. This...isn't your fault... ok, Bells? I...know...AAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed his sentence cut off by Victoria snapping one of his legs. I cried harder and fell to my knees.

"Daddy! I'm so sorry! I love you! This is my fault! Please! Leave him ALONE!" I screamed at her but it only seemed to make her smile wider.

"Oh Isabella! Its rude to scream at your dinner guests! Didn't your daddy teach you manners?" She made a deep cut at his neck and licked the blood that was seeping from it. I was sobbing so hard I thought I might hyperventilate.

"Please. _Please _just kill me! Take me! Let him live! _Take ME!_" I begged.

"It's ok Bells. I'm _ok._ Live...your life...for me too. I will always(pant) Love(pant) _You._ Find .Your(pant) Forever." He panted out giving me a meaningful look.

"Oh how sweet and touching! I'm getting tired of this. Say good bye to daddy Isabella. Don't look away unless you want me to pay a visit to your mother too." She smirked and bit into his neck.

"I love you, daddy. Forever." I cried as I watched the light leave his brown eyes. After she drained him she dropped him into a heap on the floor.

"Well, that was fun but I really must be going! I'll leave this mess for you to clean up! See you later, Isabella." She said smirked and ran out the door. I ran to where he was and scooped him into my arms and sobbed.

_My fault! All my fault! My dad's dead because of me! Dead! _I don't know how long I sat on the floor cradling my fathers dead body. I vaguely heard the phone ringing behind me but I couldn't move. _My fault! All my fault! Charlie! My daddy...dead! _My heart cried.

_No! Not your fault! __**His**__ fault! Its that Cullen's fault! He left you unprotected! He knew she was still after you but he left! His fault! Not yours! _My brain argued with my heart.

"Bells? Bells?" I felt someone trying to take Charlie from me but I held tighter. "BELLS!" Someone yelled and shook me. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! LET GO!" Startled by the loud voice and large hands shaking me I looked up and saw Jacob.

"No! No, no, no! My fault! All my fault! Daddy please come back!" I wailed as I rocked us back and forth. Someone grabbed my hands away from the corpse of my father and picked me up. "NNNOOOOOOOOO! DADDY!" I screamed and tried to claw my way back to him.

"Bells, its ok. I got you! Shhhh. Please talk to me." Jacob begged holding me to him. "Sam, please have someone clean that up. Make it look like an accident or something. She can't deal with this right now." He said softly as I continued to cry and thrash around in his arms.

"Bells-"

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" I screamed. I felt him nod solemnly. My dad called me that.

"Bella. Please talk to me. I need to know what happened." He said softly rubbing small circles on my back.

"I-I...Can't. Please...don't make me. Sh- she ma-made...me...wa-watch. I-I can't." I cried and buried my head into his chest.

"Shhhh. It's ok honey." He soothed.

"Ph-Phone. N-Need it. Now!" I needed to call Renee. Some one handed it to me and I saw that I had missed calls from my mystery texter and missed texts.

'Call your father NOW' the first one read. It was from before I got off work.

'I am so sorry little bit. You will get through this.' Another one read from... yesterday?

"What day is it?" I asked

"Its Wednesday Bella." I nodded and looked back at the texts.

Just as I was about to close my phone a new message popped up.

' We will be meeting soon little bit. Don't worry I'm bringin' help.' it said. I didn't have the energy to think about that text.

I felt my eyes close but as soon as they did, images of my fathers mangled body flashed before my eyes. I screamed. I felt strong, warm arms around me and tried to get free from them. _Wrong! This is wrong! Not right! These arms aren't right!_ My head screamed at me. I struggled harder.

"Bella, it's ok I got you. You're alright!" Jacob said.

"No. Let go. Please!" I was quickly becoming overwhelmed. There were boys from the Rez and their parents who knew Charlie all crammed in the small living room we were sitting in. _Need to get out. Need to leave. Let me go!_

"I need air. Too much! It's too much." Jacob nodded and let me up but then moved to follow me.

"No. I need a minute alone. Please. I just need to go for a little drive. I'll take my phone and I'll stay in forks but please I need to clear my head." I whispered. Everyone shot me a look of pity and sadness but nodded.

I walked out to my truck that Charlie had given me my first day in Forks and got in. I just drove. Everything I saw reminded me of my dad, so I drove to the one place that didn't. The yard was overgrown and hard to maneuver but I made my way to the porch and collapsed on my knees by the front door.

"Your fault! OUR fault! Why couldn't you just stay out of my life? He would still be here if it weren't for you! If it weren't for my stupid decision to get to know you! Why! Why couldn't it have been me? WHY!" I screamed at the abandoned Cullen house.

"My FATHER! The only real parent I had! GONE! Because of fucking VAMPIRES! Fuck you Edward Cullen! This is as much your fault as it is mine! You left me knowing she was still after me! Were you hoping she would take care of me so you wouldn't have to? My daddy...gone forever..." I started crying as my anger ran out. I curled in a ball and continued to cry.

The buzzing of my cell phone is the only reason I got up. The text message simply read 'Go home, little bit' and I did. The drive home was even more difficult, knowing that my dad wouldn't be waiting for me. I walked shakily into the house and straight upstairs to his room, ignoring the stares as I went. I took a minute and looked at everything. His bed was unmade, there was dirty laundry in the corner, some pictures of us hanging on the walls, a painting of a lake over the bed, and my art work stuck to a corkboard on the wall.

Not many people know that I love to draw but it was something I had always shared with Charlie. When I lived with my mom I would send him some of my drawings every couple weeks. From the looks of it, he had kept every single one. I laid down on his bed and breathed in his scent, old spice and shaving cream. I didn't have anymore tears to cry and even if I did, I really didn't want to cry in front of the others anymore. I focused on one emotion only. The easiest to deal with, anger. I decided there and then that I would no longer let myself get emotionally attached to anyone ever again. When they eventually died or left me it wouldn't hurt.

I walked down the stairs and into my crammed living room. I heard funeral plans being made by Billy and a few others and the boys watching some game on the t.v. I would let them arrange his funeral, I honestly didn't want to deal with it. That may sound horrible but try watching your father get tortured and killed in front of you. You wouldn't want to deal with a lot either. When the plans were finalized I had enough of the stares, whispers, and looks of pity.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" I yelled. Everything went quiet. "Look I'm grateful for everything you all have done but it's time to leave. I would like to be alone." I said as I opened the front door and waited for them to leave. As each person left I was told 'sorry for your lose' I swear if I fucking hear that one more time I will smack someone!

"I'll call you later, Bella. I love you." Jacob said giving me a hug...or trying to. I automatically stiffened in his arms and nodded. I shut and locked the door behind them then went upstairs to take a long bath.

Charlie's funeral was nice, if you can call a funeral nice that is. I had pretty much checked out for it so I don't remember a lot. The flag I had received at it now sat on the entertainment center. A reminder that my father was never coming home. My own mother didn't even bother to show up, I haven't spoken to her since. I got back into a routine. I found a new job at a book store in Port Angelus. I couldn't take working in Forks anymore, hell I can barely stand living here. My phone brought me out of my thoughts. A text. Of course. I don't know who this fucker is that's been texting me the last few months but when I meet him, I'm gonna smack him for all his cryptic bullshit.

'Now, now little bit! That's not nice! Even if you tried to smack me it wouldn't do much good. I just wanted to let ya know that the times a comin'.' I have never replied back because it seems like he knows what my reply would be. This time though I did. I hadn't missed the comment about me smacking him not doing any good and my mind had come to the conclusion he was a vampire long before I had realized.

'You know for someone who seems like they knows a lot, you don't know shit. I have my ways of smacking the shit outa your sparkly ass. Oh and by the way you said we would be meeting 'Soon' months ago, I think your losing your touch.' I sent back.

'Naw. Time for us just moves different than for you, little bit. Oh ya might wanna put some clothes on...there's a stray dog that's gonna come to sniff around.' I shook my head. I knew he was talking about one of the wolves. They had no idea I knew but if the Cullen part of that story Jacob told me was true, I figured that was as well. I got up off my bed and threw on some clothes just as Jacob walked into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking asshole?" I hissed at him. Ever since he found me with Charlie he has become so overbearing. Calling every hour, coming to search the house (for vampires I'm sure), taking and picking me up from work. I have fought him every step of the way but really, what can I do against a very head strong werewolf? The answer to that, is not a lot so I work with what I got.

"What's the point? I'll just walk right in after." He shrugged and laid across my bed.

"I am so fucking tired of this shit Jacob! Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't give a shit if your puppy senses picks up a vampire or if you and your pack of mutts think I'm in danger! LEAVE. ME. THE. FUCK. ALONE!" He stood there with his jaw on the floor. "How stupid do you think I am? Of course I know what you are. The super natural just seems to fucking gravitate towards me!" I shouted. "I don't need a fucking babysitter! What I need is time alone to get my head straight. We were friends Jacob but now I can't stand to be around you. You're overbearing, hot headed, and well... just an asshole!" I finished my rant and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for being an asshole but I do all of this because I fucking love you ok? Not like friend love or family love! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! Are you fucking happy now? I was hoping after the leech left you that we could be together. I was hoping that you would fall in love with me if you saw that I could take care of you!" He walked over and grasped the tops of my arms. "Isabella Marie Swan I am in love with you and have been since you came back to Forks." He said and kissed me. I tried to push him away but it was no use he was so much stronger than I was so I went limp in his arms and prayed it would be over soon. When he finally took his tongue out of my mouth I stepped away from him.

"Thanks so much for trying to choke me with your tongue." I said sarcastically. "Jacob, I have only ever seen you as a little brother or friend and I haven't even seen you as those since you went all guard dog on me. Anyways, what would happen if you were to find your imprint huh? Sorry but its not worth the risk of heartache even if I did see you like that. I still stand by every fucking thing I said before your little confession. It doesn't change a thing." I told him. Was I being a bitch, yes. Did I need to be to get it through his head, yes again. Will I feel bad about it somewhere down the line, maybe.

"Fine. Consider me out of your life. If any of your bloodsuckers come back don't come crying to me when they leave you again like the worthless piece of trash you are. Oh and consider your self one of them, you're no longer allowed on the Rez." He stated and stormed off but not before pulling off my front door and throwing it into the hall way.

"ARG! FUCK YOU JACOB BLACK!" I yelled as I watched the last friend I had phase and take off_. It's better this way. Now I can be alone. _

_***********************Flash back**********************************_

_It was a couple days after Charlie's death that I had to venture out to the grocery store because the house was empty. I parked the car and walked the short distance to the store. When I went in I saw Angela, Mike, Ben, and Jessica. I tried to dodge them but it didn't work. _

_"Oh my god! Bella! Wow, you look like shit!" Jessica screeched while running up to me. _

_"Thanks so much." I snarled. _

_"What she means, is that we heard about your dad. Sorry for your lose Bella. You know if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm around." Mike smirked at me. _

_"No what you mean is, if I ever need a fuck to call you. Is that right?" He nodded. " Like that'll ever happen." I scoffed. _

_"Don't be such a bitch, **Bells**. Its not like anyone else would want you." He said stressing Bells. _

_"Don't fucking call me that." I practically growled at him. _

_"Whatever. She knows its true that's why she hasn't said anything. I bet your dad would agree. Everyone leaves you because you aren't worth a damn." Jessica sneered._

_"You're awfully quiet Angela do you have something to say or are you just going to follow what ever twiddle dee and twiddle dumb say?" She just shook her head and hid behind Ben. I shook my head at her. _

_"At one point in time I considered you all my friends but it looks like I'm better off. Fuck you guys. I don't give a shit what you or anyone else in this fucked up hick town think." Their eyes widened. "Oh I hear the fucking gossip. I'm not deaf. Angela you disappoint me the most, I've heard the things you've said. I guess that shy sweet girls just an act. Shame really. I'll tell you this now though, you'll get yours. I'll make sure of it. Stay out of my way and keep my name out of your fucking mouths." With that I left them and everyone in the store standing there staring at me while I shopped**. I successfully alienated everyone in town today. Maybe they'll leave me alone now.** I thought to myself._

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I tried to put my door back but, it was no use he ripped it off the hinges. I propped it against the frame and went and got ready for work. If someone broke in then they broke in. _Its not like there's a lot here that I want anyways. _The drive to work seemed longer than usual but I didn't mind. When I finally arrived I parked down the street and walked the rest of the way to the book store.

_Business as usual_ I sighed as I walked in. I nodded hello to my boss and clocked in.

**#################################################################### End of chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the weird ending but figured it was best to end it here. Let me know what you think! **


	4. Ain't much private with me around

Thanks for all the feedback! Smeyer owns the characters associated with the twilight saga. SO I realized today while I was writing the next chapter that I posted the wrong one last time. Its the same chapter but I had gone through and added some things and saved it under a different name. So I am reposting it. There is one big change in it but you dont need to read the whole thing just the middle of Jasper's pov! Sorry again!

!

Work passed slowly. It was inventory night so I wasn't able to leave until 12:30 am. I waved goodbye to my boss and headed down the dark street. I had this creepy feeling that I was being followed but figured if I was there was nothing I could do. _I_ _Picked a perfect night to park by an alley way._ As I passed it I stiffened knowing that if I were going to be grabbed it would be here. Sure enough as I took a step forward a cold hand clamped around my throat and the other over my mouth. My abductor spun me around so I was facing him. _Oh of course! Red eyes. Should have known it would end like this._

"Well aren't you a pretty one! And you smell divine! I think I'll have some fun with you!" He purred running his nose up the column of my throat.

"Bite me, asshole! You can fucking drain my ass dry but you're crazy of you think I'm gonna let you rape me." I knew he could if he wanted but I was gonna make damn sure he killed me first. He looked shocked for a moment but recovered and tore my shirt off of me.

"Well since you obviously know what I am, you know that this will not be pleasant for you. Actually it will be pretty painful." He smirked while roughly grabbing my left boob. He squeezed so hard I thought it might pop. I didn't make a sound though.

"Oh come on, I love it when they scream and beg for mercy. Don't try to be strong. No one is around to see or help you anyways." He made a scratch on my neck and licked it much like Victoria did to my father. I shuddered.

"Fuck you! I wont give you the fucking satisfaction of hearing me cry. You have no fucking clue what I've been through." I don't know why I did it but I brought the wrist that held James' mark up close to his face. "Do you really want to take what belongs to another Vampire? He's fucking lethal and could have you torn apart in seconds." I spat. He growled.

" I don't see or smell your vampire anywhere around here so you must not be that important." He replied and ripped my jeans from my body.

I felt his hardness pressed against me as he continued to lap at the cut on my neck. He had me against the brick wall, using his body to keep me in place as his hands roamed my body. _This is way I'm going to die? Raped and drained? Fuck it. Not like I care anymore anyways. _

"That, little bit is not true." I heard a southern voice say. The vampire holding me in place froze. "Now I know the lady here told you she belonged to one of us so why don't ya let 'er go and leave." The voice growled. _My mystery texter. It had to be. No one else calls me 'Little bit' . _

"Is she yours? How about we share? I'm sure she could take us both at the same time." My attacker said and went back to dry humping me.

"I'm not one for sharin'. You should have let 'er go when I told ya to. I look like a cuddly bunny compared to her vampire. Oh and he should...be here ...about...now." He said and I heard a loud growl echo through the alley.

Before I could blink my attacker was gone and my texter was taking his shirt off and wrapping it around my exposed body. It took me a moment to take in his appearance. He was tall, maybe 6'2 , dirty blond hair that was styled in a military buzz cut, he kind of reminded me of a blond Chace Crawford. _Mmm Yummy._

"Hey there little bit! Sorry we aren't meetin' under better circumstances we got here as soon as we could. I'm Peter Whitlock." He said smiling at me.

"We?" I asked.

"Oh, Myself, My mate Charlotte, and 3 others you'll see in a minute after they take care a your would be rapist. Come on lets get ya home. The others will meet us there." I didn't have time to say anything before Peter picked me up and started running back to Forks.

I quickly buried my head in the crook of his neck so I wouldn't get sick. It took no time at all before we were standing in my room. I looked at him a little confused as to how he knew this was my house. He shrugged.

"I know shit." He informed me but it just left me more confused. "Go shower, I'm sure you wanna get the scent of that Vampire off a you." The way he worded it made it sound like he was being sweet but I could hear in his tone that he was telling me to shower and remove the scent.

"I'll shower when I fucking want to Pete." I told him but moved to grab my toiletries. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Just so happens I want a shower. Go down stairs and wait in the living room. No snooping around either. This is my house and I would like to keep some things privet." I told him.

"Ain't much privet with me around little bit. I know more than ya think but I won't snoop if it makes ya feel better." I nodded and went to get in the shower.

I showered and dressed as quickly as I could knowing the others would be waiting and I really wanted to see who the others were. I walked down the stairs and before my foot hit the landing I was grabbed into a bone crushing hug. I knew automatically that it was Emmett. He kept whispering how sorry he was and that he loved me. I flinched away from him and could see the hurt in his eyes. Deep down where I burry my emotions I felt bad but on the surface I didn't give a shit. _Almost a year and a half with no contact! Yeah he deserves to see what they did to me. _

"Bells, I'm-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That. My father called me that." I said a bit harshly, but I couldn't help it. Anytime I heard that nick name I saw my fathers eyes as he died.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He started.

"No. I'm sorry you didn't know. Its just hard." He nodded and stepped away from me so I could see the other vampires in the room. I wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time when my eyes met Jaspers. I took a step forward to make my way to him but before I knew it I was in his arms. I struggled with keeping my emotions under control for a minute but then pushed my emotions deep down and felt my face harden into the normal mask I've been wearing for months. I pushed him away from myself.

"Darlin', I am so sorry about your dad. We heard about it on the news." I froze. _They didn't know? _

"I figured you'd tell 'em if ya wanted to. I'm not one for sharin' other peoples pasts." Peter said. "This is my beautiful Mate, Charlotte. Charlotte this is little bit...or Bella." I silently thanked him for changing the subject. He nodded at me.

"It's nice ta meet ya sug'." She was gorgeous. Long blond hair to the middle of her back, her legs seemed to go on forever even though she was shorter than me, hour glass body, big boobs, a beautiful round yet angular face, and full pouty lips.

"Hi Charlotte."

"Call me Char, sug'." Rosalie walked forward until she was standing just a few inches away. She grasped the tops of my arms and looked me over once before speaking.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I'm not going to say we are going to be friends but I would like to get to know you, if you would like to." Rosalie said.

"Sure, the queen bitch wants to try and be friends? I'll believe it when I see it." I scoffed. I stepped away from her and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So...what are you doing here?" I asked. It was extremely awkward in the room suddenly.

"Well we were goin' to try and find a place around here to stay at tomorrow. Would you like to go with us?" Jasper asked evading my question. _That fucking accent! Ugh!_ He smirked at me, I flipped him off.

"No, I'm good here. Though you should probably let the wolves know your around again. I can guarantee they wont be happy about it but there's not much they can do. Because this is now 'Vampire territory'." I told them using air quotes and shrugging.

"Wolves?" Emmett asked.

"Uh huh. You know the puppies from La push? You made a treaty with them... I thought vampires were supposed to have an infallible memory or something." I stated.

"You're fucking kidding me! Damn fucking Edward! I knew we shouldn't have left!" Em growled.

"Yeah well you did, and it seriously fucked me up." I hissed at him. So I may hold some resentment. Sue me.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked. I just shook my head.

"I'm not having this conversation right now. If you want, you all can stay here for the night. I'm going to bed." I told them while making my way towards the stairs. I could hear them talking at vampire speed, the quiet hisses and whispers were a dead give away.

I climbed into bed not really knowing how I was feeling. I guess numb would be the best description but that's only because I was feeling every emotion known to man all at once. I took a deep breath and stomped them down so I could fall asleep, hoping that I didn't have the nightmare I've been having since Charlie was killed.

**Jasper POV**

"What the fuck did she mean our leavin' fucked her up, Peter? I know you fucking know somethin'!" I hissed at the fucker. I could feel Bella's emotions so powerfully that I had to take a deep breath and focus on blocking them out.

"I'm not sayin' anythin' so until little bit decides to tell ya, you're shit outa luck." He said shaking his head.

"She's different man. She's not the same girl we left." Em stated sadly.

"Whatever happened to her gave her a backbone and made her into a bitch. That's for sure. Can't say I don't like it." Rose smirked.

I stood up and walked outa the house. I needed to think. About a mile an a half into the woods I smelt them. I sat down and waited so I could just get this over with. 2 minutes and 9 seconds later three enormous wolves were in front of me. They phased where they stood.

"What are you doing here Leech?" One spat. I didn't answer. "I said what are you fucking doing here? Haven't you caused enough problems? Are you fucking deaf? Answer my fucking questions or else!" I calmly stood up to my full height and squared my shoulders.

"Or else what, pup? Are you goin' to hump my leg? I'm not on your property. Actually the way I see it, you're on mine." I could feel amusement coming from one of them while the other two were close to phasing.

"Shut up! Why the fuck are you here?" The same one asked.

"Well I can't answer that question if I listen to you and shut up now can I? You've got some big puppy balls though for tryin' to order me around. You should be beggin' me not to hurt ya." I smirked. "As for why I'm here, it's simple really, its none of your business."

"It is our business, leech!"

"No, its really not. The only thing that you need ta know about me is that I have golden eyes. Other than that I don't have to tell ya shit. Oh yeah I have 4 others with me. Now that I've told you we're here, you can run along an' mark your territory." I told them and walked away, showing that I wasn't afraid to turn my back on them.

I was just about back to Bella's when I almost keeled over from pain. I knew automatically that it was Bella. Everyone has their own...emotional flavor, I guess you could call it. This was defiantly Bella. I ran as fast as I could and was in her room tryin' to wake her up in a second.

"Bella! Darlin'! Wake up. Just a dream, sweets." I tried shaking her. It didn't work so I decided to do somethin' different. I countered all of her feelin's with happy ones and sent them to her in one huge burst. She shot up off of her bed and I pulled the emotions from her little by little till her emotional climate was her own.

"Thanks." She muttered and laid back down. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen tonight. And no I don't want to tell you about it, I just want to go back to sleep. Good night Jasper." She said and rolled over facing her window.

I stood there for a minute, not really sure what to do, and then went back downstairs to the others. All eyes turned to me when I walked in the room. I just shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Peter. It's kind of baffling how strongly I can feel Bella's emotions, I've never even felt another vampire as strongly as I do her. Now that I think about it I felt them even out in the woods. My normal range with my gift is about a mile and a half. I shook my head trying to clear it and when I looked up every one was staring at me.

"What?" I growled at them.

"First of all, we've been calling your name for the last minute and secondly, what the fuck just happened? One minute we are sitting here talking and the next we heard you trying to wake Bella up." Emmett asked.

"I felt her all the way out in the woods. Her emotions were goin' crazy and she was terrified and in pain. She was havin' one hell of a nightmare. I ran and jumped into her window, calmed her, then came down here." I told them.

"You felt a _human_ that far away?" Rose asked and Peter smirked. I just nodded.

"Weird." She muttered.

I sat there for a little while tryin' to figure out what was goin' on with me. When we left, it was horrible! I constantly fought with anyone I could, I was depressed, moody, and I only hunted when someone would drag me out of the house. Someone was always with me, never lettin' me outa their sights. The one time I did get away from them, Alice caught me and told me that if I left the Volturi would be comin' after me. By that point though I could hardly care, but then she said that if I left I would slaughter so many people, Innocent people. Mothers, fathers, children. I couldn't do that. So, I stayed. Peter bumped my shoulder, I shook my head tryin' to clear it and stared at the TV. Emmett had put on some game so I watched just to get my thoughts straight.

It hit me like a ton of bricks a couple hours later and if I had been standin' I would have fallen over. I knew it was different when a vampire had a human Mate but damn. Lookin' back now it all made since. Fuck! If I had just realized sooner she wouldn't have had to go through all of this. Peter threw me a smirk and I wanted to punch him. _Of course he fuckin' knew!_

The rest of the night passed pretty quietly. Bella didn't have any nightmares and we just sat around and talked. When morning came we wrote her a note telling her we were goin' to look at houses and left. A few houses and hours later, we had finally found one we all agreed on. It was a nice log cabin back in the woods. Peter and Char went to Seattle to hunt and Rose, Em, and myself went back to Bella's. When we were about 3 miles away, I smelled them. A low growl startin' in my chest. Rose and Em froze.

"Fuckin' wolves!" I hissed as I felt Bella's emotions. She was feelin' so much at once I could barely pin point her emotions. I took off towards her house as fast as I could.

****************************************************************************Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You all are fantastic! And I know Bella just can't catch a break can she? Anyways, Leave a review if you feel like it. They make me smile! **


	5. I think its time we talked

**Thank you to all of you for your reviews, Story alerts, and Fav stories! It makes me happy to know you all like my story! I wanted to say that I had replaced the last chapter with the fixed one but didn't think it would send out an alert to everyone so I posted it again. I didn't want you all to miss Jaspers revelation! Smeyer Owns all Characters associated with the Saga. I just really wish the Major was mine! :) Onto chapt 5! **************************************************************************************************

**Last time. **

"Fuckin' wolves!" I hissed as I felt Bella's emotions. She was feelin' so much at once I could barely pin point her emotions. I took off towards her house as fast as I could.

**Jasper POV**

I walked straight in to the house to find Bella and two out of the three wolves I met the previous day, in her kitchen arguing.

"Fuck that! Get out of my fucking house dogs! Jacob I don't even know why you're here. You already made it perfectly clear that I was no longer human to you so just leave!" Bella yelled. I stood in the hall way for a moment. It seemed like she needed to get this all out so I decided to just wait until she needs me.

"We have every fucking right to be here! We want to know what the leeches are doing here. That blond one refused to tell me but we will get our questions answered!" Jacob growled and so did I. _No one fuckin' growls at my Mate, except me._ Everythin' went quiet as I walked into the kitchen and went to stand next to Bella.

"Are these mutts botherin' you, darlin'?" I asked her. She smirked at me. It was an evil little smirk and it made my pants tighten slightly.

"Why yes they are. It would be very nice if you and Em would remove them from my house. I'm gonna have to flea bomb the place now! That will take forever!" She whined.

I chucked lowly and you could hear Em's booming laughter from miles away I bet. He walked into the kitchen and when he kissed Bella on the cheek she flinched away from him, I could feel his sadness even though he didn't show it and he came to stand by me. Jacob and the other one stood there glaring at us. I could feel their anger so I decided to calm them down...and maybe mess with them a little bit. They got very goofy grins on their faces as they felt the effects of the happiness I sent them and I could feel Bella shaking with silent laughter.

"Now then, why don't boys leave. Ya can't fight my gift so I suggest you don't try it'll only make it worse." I said to them and smirked.

"What are you doing to us!" Jacob asked quite enthusiastically.

"I thought I had mentioned my gift...Well you see I can fuck with your emotions. Make you feel anythin' I want you too. Hell I can even control you if I send ya the right mixture of emotions." I felt their underlying fear and it made me smile. "Now are ya gonna leave or are we gonna have to move you outa her house?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"No! We'll leave! But just so you know this isn't over, leeches! Come on Paul!" Jacob said excitedly and they practically skipped out of the house. Bella was laughing so hard that it had me chuckling. When they exited with Em following I turned to her.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well they came, we argued, you showed up. End of story." She said walking away from me and closin' herself off again. I grabbed her arm before she got to far away.

"What were y'all fightin' about?" I asked again.

"I don't need to tell you shit, Jasper!" She spat at me while attemptin' to pull her arm out of my hold.

"I think its time we talked. This bitchy attitude, while not unwarranted, is gettin' annoyin' as fuck darlin'. We both have questions and answer's. I understand where its comin' from but seriously cut us some slack. You can be bitchy after ya hear what happened but until then, cut it the fuck out ok?" I told her and drug her into the living room and to the couch. She started pacin' in front of it.

"Now you listen here Jasper hale..." I cut her off.

"Whitlock. Not Hale." I told her.

"Whatever. I could care less! I will be as bitchy as I fucking want to be! You don't know me! You have no Idea what I've been through since you all left me like a piece of fucking trash! You don't know anything! You don't have any idea what true suffering is. Thanks for saving me but do you know what? I wanted to fucking die! I have nothing left! NOTHING! He took everything from me when he made the decision to leave me in the fucking woods, alone and unprotected!" She shouted. I didn't miss her comment about sufferin' but there were more important things to discuss.

"He fuckin' did what now!" I growled.

" Oh you weren't aware of that little fact? He fucking took me out into the woods and told me that I was just a toy, a fucking toy! He continued to make me feel worthless saying that I wasn't good enough for him and that I was a distraction. I always knew that someone like him couldn't love me! I was lost in the woods for hours. HOURS! Charlie sent a search party to look for me! Edward fucking wrote a note telling my father that I went for a walk in the woods in my handwriting! You know what though? I stupidly thought that I meant more to the rest of you, minus Rosalie of course. Now though, I couldn't give two shits what you or anyone else thinks! I've always had to be the grown up and now I know that I can't depend on anyone but myself. I mean fuck, you don't even know what happened! Do you honestly think that Charlie was killed in an animal attack? You of all fucking people should know better! From what I hear that's how your kind likes to make it look!" She yelled at me and I stood there shocked.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked her quietly. She didn't answer. _I am getting tired of this shit. _"What the fuck happened, Isabella?" I asked a little more forcefully. Her eyes turned darker and I could feel her determination. I was losing my patients. I wanted and needed answer's now.

"You will tell me!" I said my voice full of authority. I need to understand what happened to my Mate!

"I- She..." Bella took a deep breath and her emotions went numb as her face settled into an unreadable mask. "She made me watch her fucking torture and kill my dad. She made sure he and I both knew that it was my fucking fault she killed him. I watched him die. I watched her drain him. Are you fucking happy now?" She said in a monotone voice. The one I am getting so accustomed to because when anything emotional comes up she retreats to it. I froze.

"She who, Isabella?" I hissed. An overwhelming feeling of protectiveness flowing over me. _Whoever hurt my mate will pay with their life!_ I roared inside my head and started thinkin' of all the ways to make whoever did it pay. Bella noticed that I was distracted and took off for her room before I had come back to reality.

"FUCK!" I growled and took off up the stair towards her room. Her door was locked and I growled again. I banged on her door but she didn't make a sound.

"Isabella! Open the goddamn door! This conversation isn't over yet." I yelled loud enough so she would hear me.

"Fuck you, Jasper. I'm done talking. I don't need you or anyone else. I've done just fine on my own since you all left."

"Fuck woman! If you don't come out I'll be comin' in! You need to open those fuckin' ears of yours and listen to what I have to say! I never wanted to fuckin' leave! I was lookin' forward to gettin' to know you. Alice just came into my room an' started packin' my shit up sayin' we were leavin' and if I didn't go then I would fuck up the future and all would be lost. I've never been one to bet against her so I went. When I fuckin' tried to call you it said your number had been disconnected. I tried sugar, really. I wanted to come back but someone was always fuckin' watchin' me. The one time I got away...well, Alice said somethin' would happen that I just couldn't allow. Me, Rose, and Em left as soon as we fuckin' could." I told her as I pushed her door open successfully breaking it and walked into her room. She glared at me but I just sat my ass down on her bed.

She sighed. "Fine, I'm listening. Oh and you'll be fixing that by the way." I ignored her last comment.

"Like I said, we left as soon as we fuckin' could. This is the last time I'm sayin' this so listen good, toots. I'm so sorry for everythin' you went through. I wish I woulda been here. I would have protected you!" I shook my head. "Now I think we have different versions of what happened when Edtard broke up with ya so will you tell me what happened and then I'll tell you? I need the full story darlin', up until we got here ok?" She nodded. _And cue emotionless Bella. _I squeezed her hand tryin' to offer some comfort without gettin' too close. You'd have ta be blind not to notice she doesn't like physical contact.

"Just listen. Don't say anything until I'm done or I'll never get it out." I nodded.

"Alright, well after you texted me that Edward was coming to pick me up I got dressed and he arrived while I was eating. I got pissed at him and told him that I was driving myself to school and that I would see him there. I ignored him all day and when I got home I decided to do my homework. He scared me shitless when he came through the window and then asked me to go on a walk with him..." She took a deep breath and went deeper into her 'numb' state. A low growl started emanating from my chest as she started again. I knew this was going to be the bad part.

"We walked a couple miles into the woods when he abruptly stopped and started mumbling to himself, then he turned and looked at me. For the second time I was truly scared of him, his eyes were pitch black and he truly looked like a vampire. He told me that the family was moving and I stupidly thought that meant me too. I told him to give me a few hours to write a letter to Charlie and pack some things but then he said the _Cullen's_ were leaving. I begged him to let me come but he said that he didn't want me and that I wasn't good enough to be with him, that I was only a distraction and a toy for him. He said he didn't love me and never did, he only liked that he got some peace and quiet from my mind. Then he told me not to do anything reckless and disappeared." I couldn't hold in the growl that had been building through the entire first half of the story. She looked at me briefly and squeezed my hand. It shocked me so much that she would offer me some form of comfort that the growl cut off.

"I tried to follow but kept tripping and getting cuts from low hanging branches. I walked for hours in the cold and rain. My body finally couldn't take anymore and I collapsed. I don't know how long I was out there but I woke up long enough to see Sam, the Alpha of the wolves, carrying me home. Something snapped in me a few days later and I got pissed. I looked for everything that he had ever given me so I could throw it out but found it was already gone, until I tripped over a board in my floor." She got up and walked over to it. Pulling it open so I could see. "Everything was in it. I got even more pissed that he made it seem like everything was gone but then hid it in my room." She continued to tell me all about how Victoria made her watch as she killed Charlie, how she has no friends or family anymore. She told me everythin'. The entire time that growl had started building in my chest again just beggin' to be released. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

I just shook my head and took a deep breath.

**Bella POV.**

I told Jasper everything a couple days ago and it has been strained around here. The wolves were calling all the time and I got so annoyed that I unplugged the phone. Work was slow so my boss had given me the week off and I was bored at the house. Jasper was usually close by and I could tell he was pissed by everything I told him and was thinking about different ways to dismember Edward and Victoria, he had said. I constantly wondered about my cell phone number and why it didn't work anymore but couldn't see what was so obvious until Peter butted his big nose in.

"That is because Eddiekins changed your number as well as everyone else's, little bit. Since the Cullen's were the only ones that had that number he didn't see any reason not to." Peter said from the door way. I jumped a little.

"Freaky know it all vampire." I mumbled and heard Jasper chuckle deep and throaty. _God even his laugh is sexy...ugh! Stop it Bella!_ I reprimanded myself.

"Now that's not nice!" Peter said. I shook my head at him and made my way to the kitchen. Peter and Jasper followed. They just looked at me while I started to cook myself lunch.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you its not polite to stare? I'm hungry and all this crap with the wolves has made me forget to eat lately." I told them while going back to making my sandwich.

"Speakin' of dogs why were they here the other day?" Peter asked.

"Oh so the all knowing yoda actually doesn't know something?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! I can't pick an' choose what I know!" He whined.

"Well they were here trying to figure out why you guys are here. Oh and to remind me that I'm not allowed on their land anymore." I told him and rolled my eyes. He looked like he was deep in thought for a minute before he looked at me.

"Someone's about to call, little bit. I know you're not gonna want ta talk to who it is but I think its best if ya do." He told me as Jasper handed me my cell that was previously on my nightstand. _Fucking Vampire speed. _It rang with an unknown number and I sighed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella." A gruff voice said.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked in a bored tone. I was done arguing with the mutts. It takes too much energy.

"What I want is to know why they are here. But since no one seems to be talking I will just tell you this, we know that 3 of 'em aren't golden eyed. I want you to pass it along that they are fair game for us, and we will get 'em." He growled.

"You listen here _Jacob Black,_ if you fucking touch a hair on their heads I will fucking..." Wait a fucking minute did he say 3 human drinkers?

"You'll what? Bitch me death? You have no say here you fucking piece of trash!" He cut me off. The phone was taken out of my hand and Jasper was growling into it. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter, I'm guessing so he didn't crush it, before he started talking.

"Listen and listen good, _Mutt._ You will never, _NEVER_, talk to Isabella like that ever again, do you fuckin' hear me? You're the fuckin' trash, one call to Italy and your whole fuckin' tribe would be wiped out. You stay on your side and we'll stay on ours. Oh and ya wanna know why we are here? It's simple, we are here for one Isabella Swan and wont be leavin' until she tells us to. One more thing, we only have 2 human drinkers around here so I think ya need to go back to school and learn to fuckin' count." He growled. I shivered. Its sexy when he growls. He raised an eye brow and smirked slightly at me. I just shrugged and flipped him off. _Doesn't he know that all vampires are attractive to humans? Dumb ass._

"No, there's 3 human drinkers. The blond female, the blond male, and the one with red hair. Don't try to lie to us!" I froze. Everything seemed to stop and the only sound that could be heard, other than my breathing, was the ticking of the clock.

"Don't call her again." Jasper growled and disconnected the call. Jasper was looking at me with a hard expression on his face.

"She's back. She's come back to kill me now." I vaguely heard 5 growls but I can't be sure because the darkness was taking over.

*********************************************************************End of chapter! :) Hope you all liked it! Reviews make me smile so leave one if you feel like it! **


	6. You're family whether you like it or not

**Thanks all for the great reviews! You all are fantastic! Breaking dawn was amazing and I was very happy to see a certain southern gentleman's hair fixed! :) Sorry this is so late but I had a small bout of writers block so bear with me please! Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga I just think Bella was with the wrong man :) Onto the next chapter and a look into Peter's past! Hope you all enjoy it!****************************************************************************************

**LAST TIME. **

"No, there's 3 human drinkers. The blond female, the blond male, and the one with red hair. Don't try to lie to us!" I froze. Everything seemed to stop and the only sound that could be heard, other than my breathing, was the ticking of the clock.

"Don't call her again." Jasper growled and disconnected the call. Jasper was looking at me with a hard expression on his face.

"She's back. She's come back to kill me now." I vaguely heard 5 growls but I can't be sure because the darkness was taking over.

**Peter POV. ****

Fuckin' shit balls! Shits about ta get real heavy 'round here. Poor little bit has been through more than a normal human could handle. She's a fuckin' strong one though, and is perfect for the Major. He's has been pacin' 'round her room for the last 5 minutes waitin' for her to wake up. He wont let any of us within 5 feet of her door right now and growls anytime he hears us movin'. Those Mating instincts are a bitch and will only get worse when she's turned. I'm hopin' that she drops her walls enough to let the Major in. I know they talked but she still has a ways to go before she starts gettin' all girly and gooey eyed at the Major.

"Little bit will wake up here in a few minutes Major, don't worry." I said and he sent me a wave of his appreciation.

This whole situation is fucked up. I mean, I can understand why they did it but did they really have to completely break her? Some one should have been here for her. That naggin' little voice in the back of my head said it had to be this way and that nothin' coulda stopped it but still, someone should have been here to help. Yeah I know, I hear voices. Ha ha. Make fun of me all you like but it comes in handy most of the time. My gift is...interestin' to say the least. I know what I know because I get these little whispers of info straight into my brain. All I know is that nothin' can change the shit I get told. I've tried on a few occasions and it only made it worse. Weather its fate or some big guy in the sky fuckin' with me I know to listen.

I've always 'known shit', even when I was human. It most defiantly wasn't as strong as it is now but I would see someone or somethin' and would just know what was gonna go down. I was born in 1873 and grew up in El Paso, Texas. People called El Paso, the 'six shooter capital' because of all the 'unruliness'. Ha! Unruliness my ass, there has to be a better word for what El Paso was. When I find it I'll let ya know. There were gunslingers, gamblers, ladies of the night...you know, prostitutes. I really don't remember much of my human life but I do remember with vivid detail the night I was turned.

It was March 29th, 1891. I was 18 and drunk as sin.

_**FLASH BACK ***********************************************************************************_

I was walkin' home from a saloon that was a couple miles down the street from my families house. I was pretty damn drunk but it was my birthday and daddy dearest was in another one of his wonderful moods. He was a firm believer of 'Spare the rod, spoil the child'. I had forgotten to muck out the stalls because I was helpin' mamma with the house work seein' as she's sick. As soon as I saw him I knew I better high tail it outa there and not come back for a couple hours. As I was walkin' I bumped into a brick wall, or at least that's what it felt like. When I looked up and saw his blood red eyes, I knew what was gonna happen. I didn't want it to though. I needed to be here for my mamma and little sister. I couldn't leave them alone forever with my asshole father. I turned and ran my ass away from him as fast as I fuckin' could. I should of listened to the voices and just went willingly. While I was runnin' I happened to run into the girl I was supposed to marry.

"PETER! I was hopin' I'd run into you!" She screeched.

The only reason I was gonna marry her was because my parents had arranged it and were countin' on the money that she was gonna bring to the family. I hated her. She had a narrow face, dull grey eyes, and ashy brown hair. She also though she was gods fuckin' present to men.

"You need to turn around and leave, Sarah. Right now. Don't look back." I told her. I wasn't a heartless bastard you know. Even if I didn't like her I didn't want her to die. She was jus' standin' there starin' at me like I'd lost my damn mind.

"Some one is chasin' me! Get out of here!" I yelled at her.

When she still wouldn't move I pulled her in between two buildings and started runnin' with her trailin' behind me. _We should be able to get to her house through here. _I thought. Before we got to the road she was pulled from my hand. I swung around lookin' for her like crazy but couldn't see anything because it was so dark. I heard a strangled cry and then nothin'. I said a quiet prayer for her and took off runnin' again knowin' that I couldn't save her anymore. I stupidly ran in the direction of my house, the point between town and my families small farm was barren. No one ever walked out here at night and with good reason as I now know.

My mind was tellin' me to just stop, not to go to my house and let the monster take me. But my body wouldn't stop. After about a mile, I neared our land my body listened and I turned around no longer afraid because I knew I couldn't stop it. What's the use in bein' scared if its just gonna end badly anyways?

"You want me? Here I am! I know what's gonna happen so just get it over with!" I shouted and sat down on the ground. I heard a deep dark chuckle from behind me.

"Now that's a wise decision, boy. I could have gotten ya anytime I wanted but I wanted ta see if she was right about ya. I still can't tell but your obviously resigned to your fate if your stoppin'. Too bad, I do love the chase." He smirked.

"Just get it over with already." I sighed.

"With pleasure Peter." He said and was crouched in front of me with his teeth bared at my neck. Before I could take a breath he sunk his teeth in and the burnin' started a minute later.

I woke up 72 hours later and was confused and pissed off. I saw the monster that had caused...whatever this was and lunged. I was in a headlock with my arms pulled straight up in the air behind my back before I could even realize that I moved.

"Calm down or I will do it for ya." He growled and suddenly I stopped strugglin' and went limp in his arms. "If you try ta take a snap at me I will end you faster than you can growl. You are a Vampire now and your purpose is to fight. I am your commander, you will address me as Major or Sir but nothin' else. The mistress Maria is the leader of this army and you will address her as mistress and show her respect. If ya don't you will either lose a limb or somethin' much worse will happen. You do not feed unless I tell ya you can. If you are caught tryin' ta leave you will be brought back in pieces and put together with more venom then necessary, it's very painful. I know none of that makes sense now but you'll learn, and if your lucky you'll live to see another year." He said hissin' and growlin' the entire time he was talkin'. I nodded my head and that was the start of my vampire life.

I was brought outa my memory by a loud growl. Rose and Em were 'bout ta go and see what was goin' on but I motioned for them to stay where they were.

"If ya go up there now it's gonna make it worse. He can't and would never hurt her so she's fine. They're Just a little pissed off right now." I said. They nodded but didn't look convinced. Em would lose a limb if he went up there right now.

"Go hunt. Ya'll need to get outa here for a bit." I said noddin' towards the door.

Rose must've caught on to what I meant and drug Emmett outa the house and to the woods. _Damn fur munchers. _I shudder every time I think about the Major feedin' from Bambi or thumper. It's fuckin' unnatural but maybe they'll see that one day. Animals don't have nearly the amount of nutrients that human blood does.

That's why the Cullen's look fuckin' sick all the time. Not that a human would notice their eyes can't see the flaws only the beauty. They are slower, weaker, their eyes are that fuckin' color cause they're fuckin' starvin', their skin is too pale and looks like thin paper to other vampires. Like I said, unnatural. Now I'm not sayin' that feedin' off of innocents is ok. Char and I feel that if we have to have blood to survive then at least we can clean up the world a little bit. There is never a shortage of scum. We honestly try not to concern our selves with others...eating habits, but he's my brother and he looks sickly. I owe that man my life as well as my mates and will make damn sure he's healthy. I know he'll get there though.

"Captain!" The Major growled. I was up and standin' outside of little bits door so fast you'd think my ass was on fire.

"Major."

********************Jasper pov**************************************************

Waitin' for her to wake up is fuckin' torture. I've been pacin' and growlin' since I brought her up here. I want to make sure she's alright and then start makin' plans for Victoria. That bitch will die a slow painful death for all the shit she's put my Mate through! Peter said she's be wakin' up in a few minutes about 4 minutes ago. Fuck! I'm goin' crazy with worry. _I've fuckin' gone soft! Maybe its all the mountain lions I've eaten that are turnin' me into a pussy! That would explain Edtard though, those are his favorites._ A soft groan brought me outa my thoughts.

"What the fuck happened?" Bella asked while rubbin' her head. Fuck it's hot when she cusses.

"You passed out when you heard that _Victoria_ has been in the area." I spat the bitches name. It left a bad taste in my mouth.

"FUCK! Fuck Jasper! You have to turn me, now! I want to be the one to take that bitch down!" She growled. _I guess spendin' time with Vampires and dogs will do that to ya. _

"Not gonna happen. I understand what you're thinkin' but, you will not be turned just to seek revenge. That's not the way I work darlin', sorry." I told her shruggin' my shoulders.

"Why the fuck not! I want to end her for what she did to my father! To me! Change me!" She growled again. I shook my head at her.

"UGH! FUCK YOU! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP!" She started throwin' shit around like a two year old that's been told they can't have a cookie. "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT! I WILL JUST GO AND OFFER MYSELF UP TO HER AND END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" I growled. Loudly.

"You listen here Isabella, you WILL NOT be goin' anywhere near that bitch! I will be the one takin' care of her and if ya know what's fuckin' good for yourself, you'll listen to me or I will lock you in a fuckin' closet til its over." I felt her disbelief and her anger doubled, so did mine. "I'm not Edtard or even any of the fuckin' Cullen's I do not make empty threats. Stop acting like a fuckin' child and start thinkin' rationally!" I growled at her again.

"And how the fuck do you think you're going to take care of it huh? What if she has friends just waiting for her command to come help? Why not just give her what she fucking wants? Me. You can threaten all you want about locking me away but I know you wont follow through. Anyways Em and Rose wouldn't let you!" She practically cackled.

"You are workin' my last fuckin' nerve darlin'. Ya might wanna watch your tongue." I told her. My voice deadly calm but full of authority. "Emmett and Rosalie would side with me if they heard your shitty plan. You think that Emmett would let his little sister walk right into the lions den? You're fuckin' delusional! Anyways I could take out 20 Victoria's and not get even a fuckin' scratch! You told me that I didn't know you, well I'm throwin' those words right back at ya, sweets." I snarled.

"You have NO IDEA what I'm fuckin' capable of. Is it that gold eyes that make me look like a fuckin' pussy? I can change that real quick ya know. You need to get over yourself real fast because not everythin' is about you. Weather you like it or not, you're family to those people downstairs, toots. If it involves you, then it involves us. END OF STORY!" I finished my little rant, took a deep breath, and jumped out of the window. But not before I yelled for Peter. He would "know" why I wanted him with her I couldn't be around her right now or I might say something I don't mean.

**Bella POV**

I sat there fuming through his whole little rant. _How dare he refuse to change me! _I was shocked when he just jumped out of the window and i felt pressure in my chest. Why? I have no idea. I don't know how long I sat there but a part of me wouldn't let me move until he came back. I hate that part of myself right now. _I don't need him! _

"Sorry ta break it to ya little bit but ya kinda do. Don't worry he'll come back. He just needs to cool off. Everythin' he said was true ya know. We do count you as family and even though ya don't really know me, I know you, and I already love ya like a little sister. Now how 'bout you come on downstairs. My Char made ya somethin' ta eat." Before I could respond with a big ol' 'Fuck off' he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Next thing I knew I was sitting at the kitchen table and Char was putting Pancakes and Bacon in front of me. I stared at her.

"What? Its one of the only things I really remember how to make sug'. I know its dinner time but ya ever heard of 'Brinner'?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Charlotte." I told her and dug in. I may have moaned a little. "For someone that hasn't eaten in...a long time you can fucking cook woman!" I told her with a mouth full of yummy-ness.

"Since 1938 hun. And thanks." I raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't seem to want to elaborate. I shrugged and continued eating.

She came and sat across from me and watched while I ate. I felt like she wanted to say something but didn't know how to go about it. I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth and sighed.

"What is it Charlotte?"

"Sug', I know you don't understand why Jasper wont change you so I'm gonna try to shed some light on it. I know what happened because Peter told me. You can't get mad at him, as my mate, he does everythin' he can to keep me happy and safe and felt he needed to tell me before we got here." I nodded. She continued on.

"It's not good to be in the state of mind you're in and be changed. You'll hold onto all those feelin's forever and over time when your memories fade you will just be confused as to why you can't move on. Now I'm not sayin' none of us had plots for revenge. Rose did and while what happened to her was horrible and I'm so glad she got them, her circumstances were different. She might tell you one day, its not my place. She didn't go into the change wanting revenge, she wanted to die and be at peace. All your brain is occupied with is gettin' Victoria back. I've seen first hand someone be changed because they wanted to get even with someone, he tore through a whole city, feedin' and rippin' people apart tryin' to find that one person that wronged him. When he finally got his revenge, he still wasn't satisfied and kept goin' til the Volturi found him and set him ablaze." She shook her head sadly. "I won't let that happen to you and neither will anyone else. Just like Jasper said, you're family to us weather you like it or not." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the chair.

"I get it now but, I can't sit back and be helpless! I hate feeling like I can't do anything! I want to be the one to end her miserable life but that can't happen because I'm _'fragile'_." I sneered the word. "She has taken so much from me and I want to take something of hers! I wish I would have stayed the fuck away from _Edward Cullen. _If it weren't for that one choice I made, _he made,_ I wouldn't be in this fucking position at all!" I was hunched over the table pulling my hair at the roots in frustration. Two cold hands pulled my hands away from my head and when I looked up I saw Jasper kneeling next to me.

"You may not have been in this position but you'd still know about Vampires. That I can guarantee darlin'."

"Why do you say that? Do you honestly think that if I could go back and make different decisions that I would know about your existence? " I asked.

"A story for another time alright? Right now, we need to make some plans." He stated matter of factly. Peter walked in and sat on the counter top waiting for Jasper to start.

********************************************************************************End of chapter. I hope you all liked it! Leave some love if ya feel like it. :) **


	7. I dont break promises

**You guys are AWESOME! Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga. I hope you all enjoy this chapt of FF :) ONTO THE STORY! ********************************************************************************************

**Last time****

"You may not have been in this position but you'd still know about Vampires. That I can guarantee darlin'."

"Why do you say that? Do you honestly think that if I could go back and make different decisions that I would know about your existence?" I asked.

"A story for another time alright? Right now, we need to make some plans." He stated matter of factly. Peter walked in and sat on the counter top waiting for Jasper to start.

**Bella POV.**

I may still be pissed off at him but watching him strategize was amazing. _He had to of been in the military._ He and Peter were bent over a map of Washington, looking for possible places she would hide, places a fight could happen (just in case), and where towns and cities were. I was in awe of the raw power and authority that Jasper exuded. I could feel it flow off of him. It was amazing.

"Captain, that's all for today. You and I are gonna go run and see if we can catch her scent and then follow it for a while to see where she was headed when she left. Em, you stay here with the ladies." Jasper called to him and gave him a look that clearly meant to say with _me_. Peter nodded and walked over to Charlotte gave her a very long steamy kiss and waited by the door. Jasper came and kneeled down in front of me like he had earlier on today and ran his fingers from my temple to my jaw lightly.

"I'll see ya later, darlin'." Jasper purred. He kissed my forehead and walked out. _I think I've melted into a puddle of goo. _Charlotte cleared her throat and smirked at me knowingly. I shook my head, straightened up, and walked out to my car.

"Where ya going, Bella?" I turned and saw Em rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"To the store, I'm almost out of food." I told him. He stood there just staring at me. "Would you like to come, Emmett?" I asked slightly annoyed because I wanted to go by myself. He nodded his head enthusiastically and hopped in my truck.

The ride into town was awkward. Neither of us said anything and when we got to the store, you could tell we were both glad the ride was over. I did my shopping and Emmett just trailed behind me. We haven't really spoken since before they left and right now I have no idea what to say or if things will ever be the same between us. Right as we were putting everything in the truck I heard a screeching sound that was also known as Lauren Mallory. I saw Emmett visibly shudder.

"BELLA!" She yelled from across the street.

I ignored her and kept packing up the truck with the groceries. I was about to shut the driver door when a manicured hand stopped it.

"I was calling your name." She said while looking at Emmett in the passengers seat. She licked her lips and looked back at me. "Who is that? He looks so familiar..."

"That is none of your business. I'm leaving and would appreciate you getting your nasty hands off of my truck." I her cut her off.

"Huh, so the rumors are true then. You really are a bitch now. Ya know I think that if dear old dad had kicked the bucket sooner we could have been friends. Too bad he didn't die like, saving someone or something. That would have been a cool story, but an animal attack? So stupid." She smirked in Em's direction and I'm assuming it was supposed to be sexy, but it definitely wasn't. She kept babbling on and on about how her grandpa died doing something or another, and how it was such a shame my dad didn't do anything worthwhile to be remembered by. I got pissed.

"Fuck off, Lauren. And didn't anyone ever teach you not to speak ill of the dead? It'll come back to haunt you in the end." I told her and smirked a little.

"Whatever Bella." She said and just stood there staring at Emmett. He was clearly uncomfortable. I sighed.

"Get lost whore. He has a woman and doesn't need you and your diseases." She huffed and stomped off.

Em shot me a grateful smile and we continued on our game of 'who can stay quiet longer'. I turned up my Ipod that I had plugged into my radio and started chuckling to myself when the song H-O-A-R by Bo Burnham came through my speakers. I pulled out of my parking space and started the drive home. When Emmett heard 'Well I'm like a game of baseball Cause there's something you might catch' come out of the speakers he busted up laughing.

"Oh god! That is the perfect way to describe Jessica! Who is this?" He asked while laughing.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Bo Burnham." He shook his head. "He's so funny! I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. His songs are definitely something you would find hilarious!"

"Can I borrow your laptop when we get back? I wanna steal his stuff."

"Sure." I replied and the car quickly went back to the awkward quietness. About three minutes later Emmet decided to break the silence.

"I can't stand this, Bella! I hate that its so awkward between us! I couldn't call, write, or even think about you without Edward or Alice yelling at me. Do you know how miserable the family has been without you? Look, I can't blame you for being pissed at me and everyone else but we honestly didn't have a choice. You know I love my family but put the blame where it should be. Carlisle's the one that told us to leave you. Yes, Edward demanded it but it was Carlisle's word that made us all go. It was Edward who left you, not me, not Jasper, hell Rose even fought to stay here. I know it will never go back to the way it was before, I know that it will take time for the wounds we left to heal. But please just give us a chance. I miss my little sister." He finished. I had to take a couple deep breathes to steel myself and push away the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me. I pulled off of the road and turned to look at him. He looked so sad and defeated.

"Emmett, I don't like it either but you're right, all these feelings towards all of you aren't just going to go away. I feel like I cant trust any of you. I want to try but its too hard. I'm not used to feeling my emotions anymore and you guys bring up a lot of them. Everything's so confusing! I get what you said about Edward, believe me I do. In my book he is the one responsible for everything that happened. His one decision to leave left me unprotected, that one decision set in motion everything that happened while you guys were gone. I know he's not the only one to blame because I've made some decisions that have put me into this situation as well but he's the reason I made them. I swear to god or whatever is out there that if I see him after Jasper turns me then I will rip his fucking head off!" I seethed.

"You want Jasper to turn you?" Emmett asked and I sat there in shock for a minute. _Do I want Jasper to turn me? _Better question. _Why do I feel like it HAS to be him that does it?_

"Uh-" was all I could say. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled back onto the road. "Look, I don't understand why I want him to change me... I don't know why I feel like he _has_ to be the one to do it. I just don't understand!" I banged my hands on the steering wheel, frustration and anger rippling off of me. _Anger is good. I can handle anger._ I took a deep breath and stared ahead at the road.

"Ever since you guys came back I feel like a little part of myself is back as well. I don't understand it. I am inexplicably attracted to Jasper and its so damn confusing! I don't want to be but I cant help it. I feel safe when he's around. I don't want to though! I don't want to get used to you all being here and then have you guys abandon me again. I wont live through it if you guys do. When you guys left...I had pretty much died on the inside."

" I wanted to die a thousand times over just to escape the pain I felt everyday you all weren't here. I honestly didn't even care that Edward was gone, well that's not true, at first I did but then I got over it. I got over him. What I couldn't get over is that my brother, best friend, and new friend had left me. It killed me even more and I thought about just ending it so many times but I couldn't do that to Charlie. Then Peter started texting me. He made me see that someone, somewhere, still cared about me. After my dad died it was worse but I still couldn't do it. Somewhere deep down inside I hoped that one of you would come back...Fuck! Do you know how many fucking times I thought I saw one of you? Do you know what it feels like to realize that it was just a figment of my imagination? The pain would be brand new when that happened. Like ripping open a huge wound. It got to the point that the only true emotion that I allow myself to feel is anger. All the other emotions are useless." _Oh god did I really just tell him all of that?_ " Damn it! You shouldn't have heard any of that, I just couldn't stop it from coming out. Half of it had nothing to do with what we were even talking about." I sighed and shook my head trying to rid myself of all the memories that were bombarding me. Emmett reached over and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, I flinched at the contact but he acted like he didn't notice.

"It's ok. You obviously needed to get it out. As for all the Jasper stuff...I think you will understand as soon as he thinks your ready...or you just figure it out. You've been known to figure things out that you shouldn't." He said and smiled at me.

" None of what I told you changes anything Emmett. Its still going to take some time for me to trust you guys again. I will try to not shut you guys out as much but like I said, it's gonna take time." I told him and pulled my hand away to put back on the steering wheel. _Why in the hell did that all have to come out now? _

"I will show you, Belly. I will prove to you that I'm _NEVER_ going to leave you again. Even if it takes the rest of my long undead life. I will show you that your big brother isn't going to abandon you ever again. If I do, you can have Rosie rip my dick off and feed it to the wolves." He said completely serious. I just nodded.

When we got to the house, Charlotte came out and grabbed all the groceries and started to put them away. I didn't say anything because I've learned its better to just let them if they aren't causing any harm. Plus I didn't feel like putting them away anyways. I walked into the house and immediately knew that Jasper wasn't back yet because the pressure that I've felt in my chest since they left was ever present. _Now that I think about it, I felt it when the Cullen's left and it went away when Jasper came back into my life and was near me._ I hadn't noticed until then but it was true. It disappeared when he was around. 

"Are ya hungry, Bell?" Charlotte asked when she was done and I nodded.

"Ya mind if I cook somethin' for you? It won't be anything fancy but it'll get ya fed." She offered.

"Thanks Charlotte. That sounds great. Will you just yell for me when its done? I'm going to go up to my room for a little bit."

"Sure thing, Sug'." She said and I made my way up to my room.

I sat at my desk and did something I hadn't in a long time. I pulled out some of my drawing supplies and just started to draw aimlessly. I was thinking about everything that had happened recently. I am so damned confused by my feelings towards Jasper. Was it love? No, not even close. Attraction? God! definitely! But there's so much more I can't begin to even explain. I try and try to block out the emotions he brings up in me but they just keep seeping through the cracks. A voice cleared behind me and I knew automatically who it was. The pressure was gone and I was feeling calmer.

"Jasper." I said and nodded my head once not bothering to look up. I was too busy staring at the picture that I had drawn while I was so caught up in my thoughts. It was of Jasper sitting at the end of a dock. He was smiling up at me, a cowboy hat resting by him and his eyes were shining, even in black and white you could see that sparkle in his eyes. I must say he looked very handsome. I quickly turned it over so it was face down.

"I didn't know ya could draw darlin'. It's really good. Can I ask why you chose to draw me though?" He asked while turning it face up and looking over my shoulder at it. He was so close I could feel his breath hitting the side of my neck, I shivered involuntarily but not because I was cold. I saw his nostrils flare out of the corner of my eye but tried to ignore it. _Give him an honest answer, you promised you would try. Don't be a bitch unless its needed. Don't be a bitch, don't be a bitch. _I kept saying to myself in my head. In all honesty though, it was hard to keep my guard up with him. One look and my wall would come crumbling down.

"I honestly have no idea. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice what or who I was drawing. I haven't drawn since he died, you know. It was something only my dad knew about. I would always draw something for him and he would hang it in his room. All the pictures I have ever drawn him are on his walls or a cork board in his room. It helps me escape reality for a little bit. When you left, I drew a lot. I have binders full of pictures. A lot of them are things you probably wouldn't like but it helped." I shrugged while adding some shading where I thought it needed it.

"If its an escape for you then why haven't you done it since he...died?" He asked awkwardly. Probably thinking that it would cause me to have some sort of melt down.

"Its ok to say his name Jasper. It still hurts but its going to for a long time. I think I had just lost my motivation for it. My dad always encouraged me to do it because it made me happy but when he was...killed, I just didn't feel like it was enjoyable anymore. But then today, after Emmett and I got back from the store I wanted to be alone and next thing I know, you're here and this is in front of me." I said shaking my head in disbelief that I could have been so wrapped up in my mind to have drawn this entire picture. _Huh. Its easier than I thought it would be. _

"Hm. Well I was sent up here to tell ya that your lunch is ready. Oh and I was gonna let you know that I'm gonna fill ya'll in on what we found. That is if you wanna hear it." He told me. The amount of gratitude I felt in that moment was indescribable. "What's that for sweets?" He asked obviously feeling it.

"For a few things but mostly for including me in on everything that's going on and not trying to hide it." I replied.

"Well that's just silly. Of course I will keep you informed and not hide anything from ya." He spun my chair around so I was facing him and knelt between my legs. He placed one of his hands lightly on my cheek and tilted my head up so I was looking in his eyes. I lost myself in them. I couldn't help it. "I'm not him darlin'. I've always thought that if it directly involved you that you should know everythin'. The good and the bad. There may be something's I keep from you but that's only until I know you're ready to hear them. I want you to trust me, trust us. I'm not gonna keep shit from ya. You are a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman, who deserves to know what's goin' on around her. Plus I'm bein' selfish too." He explained. _He thinks I'm beautiful? Wait how is he being selfish?_

"I'd be fuckin' blind not too sweets. And as to how I'm bein' selfish, well I hope that if ya know everythin' that's goin' on you wont try to play the heroin and do somethin' stupid like ya did with James." He said and smirked at me.

"Fuck! I said that out loud? Damn I've been having some serious verbal diarrhea today..." I said mortified. He chuckled and stood up. He offered me his hand and when I took it I was shocked. He felt warmer to me than the others and I could feel an undercurrent of emotions that weren't mine. I couldn't tell you what they were exactly because they cycled through each so fast but I knew they had to be Jasper's. I don't know how I missed it before. _Well anytime he touches you, its light, barely there touches. Maybe that's it? _The voice in the back of my head said. _It makes me feel like I'm crazy when I say that I hear voices..._

"Darlin', Ya in there?" Jasper asked poking my forehead. I swatted his hand away and started for the kitchen but before I could get very far he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "It's nice that you're startin' to open up a little bit. I know its hard for ya. You're so used to pushin' people away but I'm not ever gonna leave ya darlin'. I know words don't mean much but I will show ya and just so ya know, I never break a promise if I can help it." He said in a soft voice while trailing his hand lightly down my jaw. I felt myself leaning in closer to him as his breath washed over me but quickly shook myself free of his hold and walked downstairs without saying anything. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't do this. I can't._

"Well hey there Little bit! Nice of ya'll to join us." Peter said sarcastically.

"Fuck off Petey. " I said taking a plate of food from Charlottes outstretched hand. "Thanks Charlotte."

Just as I started stuffing my face Jasper came in and sat down in the chair farthest from mine. The others followed suit, sitting where ever they could. Jasper was back to being to hot calculating man from earlier and I couldn't help but stare as he started to speak. His voice was so full of authority that it makes you automatically listen.

"While on our run, Peter and I caught Victoria's scent and tracked it to Port Angelus, to an abandoned building to be more precise. She wasn't there when we found it but we found several more scents and have come to the conclusion that she most defiantly has others with her. The faintest scent I recognized as Laurent's. I thought he was in Denali with Irena but when I called she said that he was away 'takin' care of something's'. My guess is that Victoria is recruitin' people to take you out Bella. Since she knew that the dogs were protecting you, I'll bet she figured she needed some more help. We need to keep an eye out and I know that you'll hate this but you need to have at least one of us with you at all times. Before you go arguin' with me, it's for your safety and I will not take 'no' for an answer. I need to hunt." He said and walked out of the house. I couldn't understand what was wrong when just minutes ago he was so close to me and being so sweet. I sat there staring at the door as the pressure built in my chest the farther away he got. I hunched over and finished my meal in silence.

"He just needs some time little bit." Peter said as I got up to make my way to my room again. _Why does this upset me so much? He doesn't owe me anything. He should leave. They all should just leave me alone and let Victoria kill me._

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End of Chapter 7. I hope you all liked it! Leave a review if you feel like it. Feedback makes me happy. :) Next chapt we will see into the mind of Jasper and the Major MAY make an appearance. :) **


	8. Reliving the past

**Hello All! You guys make me smile! Thanks for all if the feedback! Your reviews always make my day :) If I didn't make it clear, the reason for Bella's mood swings is that she is fighting herself for control of her emotions. She wants to shut everyone out but her emotions are surfacing so fast and she is having a hard time keeping them pinned down. Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga I'm just deeply in lust with Jasper!lol Now then I hope you all enjoy Chapt 8 :)**

**Last time on FF**

While on our run, Peter and I caught Victoria's scent and tracked it to Port Angelus, to an abandoned building to be more precise. She wasn't there when we found it but we found several more scents and have come to the conclusion that she most defiantly has others with her. The faintest scent I recognized as Laurent's. I thought he was in Denali with Irena but when I called she said that he was away takin' care of something's. My guess is that Victoria is recruitin' people to take you out Bella. Since she knew that the dogs were protecting you, I'll bet she figured she needed some more help. We need to keep an eye out and I know that you'll hate this but you need to have at least one of us with you at all times. Before you go arguin' with me, it's for your safety and I will not take 'no' for an answer. I need to hunt." He said and walked out of the house. I couldn't understand what was wrong when just minutes ago he was so close to me and being so sweet. I sat there staring at the door as the pressure built in my chest the farther away he got. I hunched over and finished my meal in silence.

"He just needs some time little bit." Peter said as I got up to make my way to my room again. _Why does this upset me so much? He doesn't owe me anything. He should leave. They all should just leave me alone and let Victoria kill me._

Jasper POV.

I had to get out of there before I yelled at her. She thinks that she can just push everyone away and the one time she fuckin' starts to open up to me I get pushed away again. Sure she told me what happened after we left but she was numb. This time though, _she_ felt her emotions. But as soon as she walked away her emotions closed off again. She can't 'shut me out' emotionally but she can shut _herself _out emotionally if that makes any since. I can feel all her underlying emotions but that doesn't matter. I want her to feel them. Emotions are unpredictable. She needs to feel them to really heal, she needs to learn to deal with them. It's unhealthy the way she keeps them bottled up inside. I want something real from her. I catch glimpses of it but I want to _really_ _feel _it I want her to really feel it! She's gonna explode one of these days and I'll make sure I'm there to help her through it no matter how bad it'll be.

"What do you want? I thought we made it perfectly clear to y'all that ya weren't to bother us anymore." I told the wolf that was comin' near. A part of my mind noticed him a while ago even though the forefront was thinkin' about Bella.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help. The others are keeping things from you. I can't directly say what because Sam has ordered us not to but there are ways around that. You're a smart man I think you will be able to figure out just the right questions to ask me." He said and sat down on the ground next to me.

"Wont ya get in trouble with Papa wolf for this?" I asked.

"Probably. But my mom and Bella's dad were really close...like _really close_, if you get what I mean. She didn't know because Charlie was afraid it would upset her. I've known her practically all my life and she's been more of a sister to me than my own. So if I get in trouble...well you guys might have to take a pup in. Just don't make me sleep in a dog house." He shrugged and chuckled. I did too. He looked young. Younger than the others. He was being truthful and really did love my Bella. I nodded.

"I can't promise that Emmett wont try to build ya one though." I replied back. He chuckled again.

" Well if he does that can I build him a coffin?" He asked. I grinned at him and nodded. "I'm Seth by the way." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I did. I could really see myself likin' this kid...might even be able to get over the smell.

"Jasper." I told him. "So since Sam said that you couldn't _tell_ us what y'all are keepin' from us, how about ya come back to the house with me and write me a story?" I asked and he got a big grin on his face.

"That was exactly the right question to ask. Lets go." He stated, pulled off his shorts and phased right in front of me.

We made it back pretty quickly and I have to give it to Seth, he kept up with me pretty well. I slowed down for him a little bit but he was fast. When we walked in the house, all eyes turned toward us. I noticed that Bella wasn't downstairs so I nodded to the others and went up to her room.

She was sittin' at her desk drawin' again and when I walked in she noticeably relaxed. I smirked to myself because that tiny little release of tension showed me that she knew I was here and that she felt safe and protected around me. I leaned against the wall next to her desk and saw that she was drawin' me again. The happiness I felt when I saw it was hard to keep to myself but I did. It means I was on her mind.

"We have a visitor. He's downstairs writin' some information down for us. It seems the wolves have been keepin' things from us. Lucky for us one of 'em seems to look up to ya like a big sister." I said and her head snapped up.

"Seth." She whispered. I nodded. "He needs to leave. They'll know what he's done as soon as he phases. They'll make him leave for betraying them. They take going against the Alpha's command very seriously." She said concerned.

"Well, well, she actually has a heart still. That's the first time since we've been back that I've felt you genuinely concerned about someone other than yourself." So what I was bein' an asshole but sometimes its needed. Obviously bein' nice wasn't gettin' me anywhere. And quite frankly her damn mood swings were gettin' on my nerves and makin' me have them too. She may not realize it but I feel it and see it. She can fool everyone else, even herself, but not me.

"Fuck off Jasper. I just don't want him getting shunned from the pack. That's his family. Weather I like them or not he still belongs with them." She said and walked downstairs.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Seth say.

"What are you doing here, Seth? Don't you know how this is going to affect you? You could get kicked out of the tribe for this! Go home Seth and hope that they forgive you." She told him and walked out her back door. _What is with this woman and walkin' away from people! Damn it's annoyin'._

"I should be getting back anyways. Its time to face the wolves." He smiled at his little pun and so did Emmett. " It's all there Jasper. I might be back later." Seth said with meaning and left. I walked after Bella and found her up in a tree of all places.

"Should have known you'd follow." She sighed and that's when I smelled it.

"Since when do you smoke? And how have you been hidin' it from us?" I asked as I climbed up next to her and took the cigarette from her lips.

"If you wanted one you could have just asked, asshole. I've been smoking since you guys left and its not like I do it all that often. Just to take the edge off sometimes, though I've been smoking a bit more since you guys have been here. As for hiding it from you all? A shower and fresh clothes do wonders but since you found out I guess I don't have to hide it anymore." She shrugged and lit another cigarette since I had taken hers. I took a long drag and relished in the taste and feel of smoking again.

"How long have you been smoking?" She asked.

"Since the civil war. I haven't had one since I've been with the Cullen's though. Alice thought it was a disgusting habit and would always see where I hid my packs and tear them up. I never saw why, its not like they'll have any effect on my health." I told her.

"Then why are you smoking now? I mean you said it yourself it has no affect on you."

"Old habits die hard?" I said like more of a question. "I think its more the motion of it that calms me, plus it reminds me of the days when I was human. I cant remember it clearly but the smell triggers the feelin' I used to get then." I shrugged. She nodded and we sat there in silence for a while.

"Why'd ya feel like ya had to hide it from us?" I asked her as I flicked the cigarette away.

"I just didn't want a lecture about what it could do to my health." She sighed and sat back against the tree trunk.

"Well you should know that none of us that are here would have said anything. It's your life and we have no say in it...at least about things like this. We aren't in any position to judge anyways. Plus I would have just asked for one." I shrugged.

"Yeah well I don't really know you so how was I supposed to know that." She snarled. _Great here we go again. _

"What the fuck did I do this time, Isabella? We were just sittin' here havin' a nice conversation and there ya fuckin' go bein' a bitch outa nowhere again. Look I apologized and I'm fuckin' done with that. You need ta get over it. I had no control over the situation. Hell I was goin' ta come here on so many occasions but do you know what would have happened if I had? How many people would have died because of me? So stop with the fuckin' bitch attitude that's directed at us 'cause quite frankly its gettin' fuckin' old. I can now honestly say that had I known you would have turned into such a frigid, moody bitch I would have gladly taken those lives to come back here and save you." I said gettin' frustrated. She just sat there glarin' at me.

"You have no idea how fucked up my life has been. Sure I told you what happened but that's nothing compared to the details I remember. I still see everything and feel it like its happening again. You could never understand... Just forget it! Why are you even here? Why do you even fucking care? I can see how mad I make you so why the fuck do you stick around?" She asked after her little rant.

I took a deep breath. This was gonna be one hell of a conversation.

**Bella POV *******************************************************************************

" You wanna know why I can't just fuckin' leave? Because I would sooner fuckin' die than let anything happen to you! You wanna talk about sufferin' darlin'? I can guarantee that I've suffered far more in my life than anyone ever should. I was made to do things, see things, that will forever be burned into my brain. I can remember every cry for mercy, every drop of blood that was spilled, Every persons life I took. I can still feel the sting of the venom as I was bitten a hundred times over. You want to talk about sufferin'? Well lets fuckin' talk about it, Sweets." He sneered at me and I was frozen to my place against the tree. He grabbed the cigarettes from my pocket and lit one.

" I was born in 1844 in Houston Texas. I don't remember a whole lot about my human life just that I lived on a farm and my Pa owned a shop in town that I helped out in. I had a sister and little brother. When I found out they were recruitin' for the army in 1861 I lied and told 'em that I was 19 even though I was 17. I rose through the ranks quickly and became the youngest Major in history and that was with my fake age. I can remember men sittin' around a fire and talkin' about their lives while smokin' hand rolled cigarettes. I received orders the next day to escort people to Galveston from Houston, I was 20 by then and always did whatever job I was given well. On the way I saw 3 women who looked lost but I soon found out otherwise...I was turned into a monster, Isabella. I killed without remorse and relished in their pain." I grabbed his hand and suddenly it was as if I could see it happening, like I was there. Like I was Jasper. I felt and thought everything he did.

_JASPERS FLASHBACK**_

_"Ladies." I greeted while dismounting my horse. "Have you gotten separated from the rest? I will gladly escort you back if needed." I told them. _

_"Oh yes, I think you're right about this one Maria. So strong and handsome. And look! He's a Major." One purred._

_"Well of course I'm right. I'm always right. Now then, what's your name Major?" She asked, her red eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I shivered. It was like I could feel her emotions and they were nothing good. _

_"Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." I replied back feeling weary of them. I had slowly started to inch my way closer to my horse. _

_"Well Jaspurrr, you are about to join my army. I think you will be very useful to me. " She said as she was suddenly in front of me with her teeth bared at my neck. I felt a searing hot pain before everything went black._

Suddenly I was thrown into a different memory. I was in some sort of building that was run down and dirty. Looking around I saw a ton of other vampires. They were completely feral. Fighting, tearing things apart, and some were raping the females. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_"Major, the mistress requests your presence in her chambers." A female said to me but she never met my eyes or lifted her head. A sign of submission, I came to realize as Jasper...or me...walked through the building. Every vampire we passed would immediately bow their head and lower their eyes to the floor. _

_"Yes, Mistress?" I asked when I got to her room. I showed no signs of submission towards her. I refused. _

_"You have disappointed me Major. Two have escaped on your watch and I know that they were your companions. Peter and Charlotte correct?" I nodded but said nothing. I knew that there would be consequences for letting them go. She was in front of me and motioned for four other vampires to come and hold me still. _

_"Did you think you would get away with it? Did you think that word wouldn't get back to me about this?" She asked as she took her nail and made a long, deep cut up the length of my arm. I showed no emotion. It hurt like hell but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. _

_"Why must you always act so tough? I suppose it makes punishing you that much better though." She said and ripped my right arm off. I didn't even flinch. It hurt so badly, I could feel my venom seeping out of the socket. It was up there with the pain from the change but I wouldn't show it. She threw it behind her and walked around me. "Is it worth it? Is this pain worth letting those two go?" She snarled as she ripped my fingers off of my left hand one by one. She motioned for someone and they brought her a glass that was full of venom. I could smell the sickly sweet scent inside it. _

_"I would say that I don't like hurting you this way but that would be a lie." She said as she poured the silvery liquid onto the open wound where my arm should be. It felt like someone had set it on fire. I couldn't help but slightly flinch as it made contact. She repeated the process on each wound. _

_"I just don't understand, Major. You have never cared for anyone here before so why them? What did he do to earn your respect and care? Speak! " She was jealous. I have never cared for her or wanted anything to do with her. I just follow orders like a good little soldier. _

_"Silent treatment. Fine. I will just continue until you decide to talk." I never did though... _

I was brought out of that memory and so many others flashed before me. All the times he was bitten in battle or just bitten for Maria's sick fun. All the lives that were taken by his hands and all the remorse and guilt he felt when he learned there was another way. All the times he was just trying to survive. His authority was never questioned, he was lethal and smart, still is. You can take the soldier out of the war but he's still a soldier. Now I know the man I have caught glimpses of, he was truly the Major, the most feared vampire around. The true God of war. He pulled his arm away from mine and whatever that connection was, was broken. He looked at me with a hard expression on his face.

"I don't know what the fuck that was but lets not repeat it ok? You had no right to see all of that but maybe now you will realize that there are worse things out there than what happened to you." He hissed at me.

"I- I didn't know. Don't worry..." He cut me off.

"Let me guess sweets, You were gonna say 'don't worry because that's not me anymore'. Am I right?" I nodded. "Well that's where you're wrong. I will always be him. That part of me didn't just up and disappear. I decided a long time ago that I was gonna live in the present and forget about the past. I hold no remorse for the things I did back then anymore. I've dwelled on them for too long and decided 50 years ago that it was time to move the fuck on. Those things I did will always haunt me but I choose to not let them control me. That's who I am when pushed to protect the things and people I love. I am and always will be Major Jasper Whitlock. The Major is my more dominant personality and should you ever meet him you best be submissive...even if you are my..." He cut off and changed the direction of that sentence. "I was controlled by a psychotic bitch then and killed just because she said to so that I could survive, but I'm not stupid enough to think that it was all her fault. Oh and if you tell Pete and Char what happened the night they left it wont end well for ya darlin'. They don't need to carry that on their shoulders."

" I wont say anything, its not my place to. " I told him a lit a cigarette. We sat there in silence for a little while before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you but seein' all that shit again, relivin' it, puts me in a foul mood. The things you saw and went through were horrible and I really wish you wouldn't have had to, but there are much worse things out there darlin'. Myself bein' one of 'em, just be glad you have my protection and aren't on the receivin' end of my anger." He said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I'm not saying that I will just be back to normal anytime soon but I'll try harder. I know you weren't trying to blow off what happened to me but you have to realize that I'm human and the things I saw were enough to drive me insane. I'm not sure if I can fully trust anyone again, you being the exception...Shit." I sighed. Things I don't want anyone to know just seem to be pouring out of my mouth today.

" Well, I guess its a good thing ya trust me because you're kinda stuck with me for a long time. Peter's comin'. We'll finish this talk some other time. "

Peter was at the bottom of the tree before I could blink. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw him.

"Peter, what is it?" I asked.

"Get back to the house now. We have a lot to discuss. We need to talk as soon as fuckin' possible." He said in a hurried tone.

"Trust me?" Jasper asked.

"Mostly."

Before I had the word completely out of my mouth he had picked me up bridal style and was running towards the house.

*****************************************************************************************End of Chapt! I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review if you feel like it. They make me smile! :) And no worries all will be explained with how Bella saw Jaspers past as we get further in. :)**


	9. You're stuck with me, Forever

**Sorry! I have been super busy lately with packing and my daughter being sick! Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews! S meyer owns...characters...you know. On to the chapter! 9!***************************************************************************************

**Last time on FF**

"Get back to the house now. We have a lot to discuss. We need to talk as soon as fuckin' possible." He said in a hurried tone.

"Trust me?" Jasper asked.

"Mostly."

Before I had the word completely out of my mouth he had picked me up bridal style and was running towards the house.

**Jasper pov**

The emotional roller coaster that today has been was drainin'. I couldn't complain right now though because I had Bella in my arms. Her head found the crook of my neck and she kept breathin' in my scent trying to calm herself. I walked through her door and Em, Rose, and Char were starin' at us like we were some kinda new species. I didn't want to, but knew I'd have to tell her that we were here.

"Sweets, we're back at your house. You can let go now." I told her. Her head snapped up and she glared at me.

"I swear on all that is holy if you ever, _ever,_ just pick me up and take off running like that again I will puke on you! A little warning would have been nice asshole!" She yelled at me and I couldn't help the small smile that sprang to my lips. "You thinks its funny? We'll see how funny you think it is when your covered in my puke! Ugh!" She yelled and stomped into the kitchen. I let her go and turned to Peter.

"What was so important that you would interrupt my conversation with Isabella? It better be fuckin' good Captain." I barked out at him. He held out the papers that Seth had written on earlier in the day. _I can't believe I got so distracted that I forgot about those! _ I read them a couple times letting the information sink in.

"Isabella, get that pretty little ass of yours back in here now. We need to talk." I told her and she came runnin' into the room.

"What is it Jasper?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. I know the expression on my face was a hard one and she was a smart woman.

"What happened now?" She asked.

"Well thanks to Seth we now know that Sam has made a deal with Victoria." I growled out. I felt lust roll off of Bella as she heard it and internally smirked. Rose and Em hissed. Peter and Charlotte sat there in silence, no doubt trying to come up with a plan. My strong Isabella stood there with her head held high.

"What's the deal and how can we take this bitch out? I'm sick and tired of my life being threatened!" She hissed like the little kitten she is. I smirked at her.

"_WE_ will not be doin' anything, however the _vampires _here will. Apparently Sam has made a deal that as long as no one in the town or La push is harmed then they can have you. Your house is now the only place in town that they will not protect anymore." I told them all even though Peter probably "Knew" all of this already.

"Well then its a damn good thing we're here huh?" Emmett boomed.

"We need to take the fight to them, not the other way around. From what Seth wrote Victoria has 7 others with her. She had more but they got out of control so she had to end them." I said to them.

"How do the wolves know all of this?" Rose asked and just as she did the front door opened and in walked Seth. He plopped down on the couch and sighed heavily. His emotional state was not good.

"We..._they_ know all of this because Sam has insured her safe passage and for that he needed to know how many she has with them." He sighed looking tired.

"Do we need that dog house?" I asked tryin' to lighten his mood. He smiled half heartedly at me.

"Unfortunately. But I knew it was bound to happen as soon as they saw what I did." He sighed. Curiosity was comin' at me from all directions, I turned to address the rest of the room.

"Seth has done us a great service. He has been kicked out of his home and pack for what he did. I owe you, Seth and I will repay you for this someday. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me." I said to him.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it." He said quietly. I nodded at him.

"Will they inform Victoria that we are here and now know of her plans?" I asked.

"No, they told her she would have safe passage, anything other than that they are staying out of."

"Alright so now that we have that out of the way we can start plannin'. I'm thinkin' that we should do a little recon. We need to scout out her compound and see if the older Vampires with her are talented."

***************************Bella Pov*******************************************

I was tired of listening to war talk and was hungry so I got up and started for the kitchen but turned to Seth first.

"Hey Seth, come on I'll make you something to eat." I told him and walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks Bella." He sighed and flopped down in the kitchen chair.

"I'm really sorry this happened. I always seem to ruin peoples lives..." I shook my head. I heard the chair scrape across the floor and then felt two hot arms wrap around me and his head was rest on top of mine. I leaned back into them even though my mind was screaming at me that it felt wrong. _Not wrong, just different. He feels like family. _I allowed myself to be comforted by him. I couldn't be callous to him, he's just to sweet and innocent and I will admit it was nice getting a hug. _I think the Vampires are breaking you down. _A voice sang in the back of my mind. I straightened up and continued to get stuff to make some vegetable soup. I cooked and Seth fell asleep in the kitchen chair and when it was done I had to kick him to wake him up because the gentle nudges weren't doing shit.

After we ate my phone rang and it was my boss so I answered it immediately. We ended the call I walked into the living room to see all the vampires sitting and listening intently to Jasper. I walked right in front of him and addressed everyone, cutting him off in the process. I turned slightly and smirked at him. I liked it when he was being authoritative and it was hot when he was pissed. So I might have done it on purpose.

"Look, my boss called and needs me to go into work tonight. I just wanted to let you know." I tuned to go get ready and Jasper grabbed my hand.

"This couldn't have waited till I was done speakin'?" He asked me.

"Nope." I said popping the "P". He took a deep breath and his eyes darkened even further.

"I don't take kindly to people interruptin' me, Isabella. It'll be in your best interest to not do it again." He said and let go of my hand. I was about to say something but Peter shook his head at me, warning me. Everyone froze.

_This must be the famous Major. All for us..._ A voice inside me purred. I could see the differences, while they weren't huge you could tell in the way he stood a bit straighter. His eyes were as black as coal, he just exuded a "don't fuck with me" vibe. It was intimidating and I really must be fucked in the head because it also _excited_ me.

My eyes slid to the floor and my head bowed automatically. I put my hands behind my back and I'm sure I looked silly but this was what I _saw_ I should do.

"Sorry Major. I'll just go get ready for work now." I mumbled. I felt a hand trace up my arm and lightly trail its way up to my neck. I shivered and he knew exactly why. He could feel it.

"Hmm. Very good, Isabella. I'm very proud that you knew what to do. You never have to worry about me hurtin' you but I do demand that you respect me and what you have just shown me was exactly that." He grabbed my chin and gently raised my face up to look at him and leaned in slightly.

I stayed where I was so as not to do something wrong and watched with bated breath as he kept leaning in closer and closer. I felt his nose on my collarbone and he lightly drug it up to the shell of my ear, all the while inhaling my scent. I shivered again. The sexual tension was just getting worse and worse. You couldn't cut it with a butcher knife if you tried. He pulled slightly back but brought his lips near my ear.

"_You are mine, Isabella. Don't forget that." _He whispered and suddenly I felt his lips on mine and I couldn't help the reaction I had.

My arms wound around his neck and one of my hands found his soft hair. It was like I had no control over my body. I moaned into his mouth. Everyone was forgotten except for him and I. It sounds so cliché but I saw _fireworks_. It was like my soul was being pulled into his and vice versa. A white shimmering cord was wrapping itself around us tying us together. The world shifted around us and something inside of me snapped. _He is mine as I am his. _I opened my mouth to him and he gently massaged my tongue with his. He pulled back slightly and gave me one more gentle kiss before letting go of me completely. I whimpered at the loss of him and lightly touched my lips. Someone cleared their throat and brought me back to reality.

"What the...fuck was that?" I asked in a bit of a daze.

"Now you see, I can't ever leave you or you me. You're stuck with me from now on darlin'." Jasper drawled.

"That, dear Bella was the matin' bond. Though I've never seen a human and Vampire mate before..." Peter trailed off.

"Wait but, I thought that Emmett said that its not strong as a human so why in the hell did I just feel like I was being _tied_ to him? Like the world shifted?" I questioned.

"Yes well, we didn't kiss or anything. I picked him up off of the ground and took him to Carlisle. We didn't kiss until he woke up so who knows maybe that's the norm for anyone who finds their mate, human or not." Rose shrugged. Her voice full of surprise. I nodded dumbly.

_Mated to the god of war? The most feared vampire? I wasn't ready for it but now...I don't have a choice. I can't even fathom not being with him. I'm so confused. _

"Why did this happen now?" I asked more myself than anyone but Peter spoke up again.

"It happened because Jasper wanted it to and because he's a jealous fucker. " Peter smirked.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

"Well you see when he was sniffin' ya, it wasn't for enjoyment. He smelled the pup on ya and I'm guessin' that's why he chose that moment to kiss ya. We are very possessive creatures, little bit. If we smell a male, whom we don't really know, on our mate we feel the need to stake our claim. Now usually that means we get it on like rabbits but since ya'll hadn't mated yet, Jasper decided to do it then." I looked at Jasper and he was smirking at me. I shook my head.

"I'm going to get ready for work now...I can't process this at the moment. But I'm sure I'll be pissed at you later, Major." I turned and walked to my room to get ready.

My mind was in a frenzy. Things were suddenly making more sense. Like the pressure I felt in my chest when he was gone, the fact that I missed him the most when they all left, the sexual attraction! Ugh! _What am I going to do? I'm still pissed at them but now...now that I know he can't and wont leave me, I'm not worried about that happening again. All the anger I felt towards him is gone. _I want to be pissed still but I cant find it in myself to be mad at Jasper.

"FUCK!" I screamed at nothing. Jasper was in front of me before I had even finished.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry I did it like that...I wanted to wait a little longer but I couldn't help it." He shrugged. "We will go as slow as I can. I say as I can because there's only so much time before my instincts will kick in and I can't apologize for that one, because its just who I am. I will try to keep my instincts in check though...for as long as I can. I've been fightin' them since I came here so it shouldn't be that hard right?" He said halfheartedly.

"I want to be mad at you, to yell at you and throw things! But for some reason now that I know you can't leave me, all the anger and resentment I had for you has disappeared." I grumbled. Jasper chuckled.

"I'm sorry? I could do somethin' so you would get mad at me again if you wanted?" He asked and I giggled. He pulled me to my bed and sat down while sitting me in his lap. I sighed.

"I feel like I'm getting whiplash from all the mood swings I've been having since you all arrived. It's so hard to be numb or angry with you around. I don't like it. You guys bring up so many emotions and memories that I've tried to block out..." I shook my head to trying to clear it. "I need a smoke and then to get my ass to work." I said before I got all weird on him. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out the backyard and to the tree we were sitting in earlier.

He climbed up and sat with his back against the trunk and patted the thick branch indicating for me to sit between his legs. I leaned back against his chest and made myself comfortable while he lit me a cigarette. He passed one to me and wrapped an arm around my waist while nuzzling my neck and placing light kisses on my pulse point. I moaned. He purred. I turned to goo. _Fuck that's hot._

"God you have no idea what you do to me." He groaned. I tried to concentrate on breathing in the smoke but it was _hard._ I scooted back against him a little more and could feel exactly how hard it was for him as well. He kept up his assault on my neck until I was done with my cigarette.

"Jas, you have to stop. I need to go to work." I said breathlessly. He picked me up and maneuvered me to where I was straddling him and kissed me. I moaned even louder as his left hand gripped my waist and his right was holding onto my ass, gently squeezing it. He pulled away and pouted as I started to push on his chest. I climbed quickly down the tree so I wouldn't be tempted to start that kiss again. _I want to jump that mans bones...Ugh!_

"So who's coming to watch the human today?" I asked looking at him up in the tree. He readjusted himself and I blushed.

"That would be me darlin'." he said as he stepped off of the branch and landed noiselessly in front of me. He took my hand and led me to my truck.

"Wont it be boring for you?" I asked when we were almost there.

"Nothin's boring with you around, Sweets." He said. His phone buzzed as we were getting into the car and he pulled it out and answered it as I started to back out the driveway.

"What?" He barked into it. "No Alice...It's none of your business...well tell them 'Hello'...Leave it alone...I don't have time for this...I just so happen to be in the company of...someone...no...goodbye, Alice." He said and hung up the phone.

"That was Alice." He said stating what I already knew.

"I gathered that. What did she want?" I asked him.

"Apparently she can't see my future anymore and is freakin' out about it." He told me.

"Hm. Well that's might be because I don't want her to see it anymore." I replied and smirked at his dumbfounded expression. "Close your mouth Cowboy or you'll end up catching flies."

********************End chapter*********************************

Hope you all enjoyed! I know it may seem like the mating was just thrown in but he was jealous and wanted to "stake his claim" on his mate. If Jasper is anything it's possessive of what's his. :) Any ways leave some love if you feel like it! I may be on a short break because we will be moving very soon and I will be without internet for just a little while but I promise I will post a chapter as soooooonnn as I am able to. Maybe if you're good I will post one more before I am without internet! :)


	10. This is Fate

Hello my lovelies! So sorry for the long wait...things have been crazy around my apt lately! We havent even moved yet (date was pushed back) but hubby insisted we cancel our internet after that last chapter I posted so I am currently using a friends! We are moving next weekend though so wish me luck!lol! AND I just saw that for some reason all of the messages and stuff I get emailed from ff were sent to my spam for some reason! I have no idea why. So if you sent me a message and I didnt reply back I am soo sorry! I delete my spam on a daily basis! :( This is kind of a filler chapt but I think you will be happy! Thanks for all the reviews! Now onto the next chapter! ****************************************************************************************

Smeyer owns all characters associated with the Twilight saga.

Warning This is intended for ages 18+ Lemon alert in this chapt!

Bella pov

It was only Jasper and I in the shop today so when it was slow I would clean, put books away, or do inventory. Jasper sat in a chair and read various books. Every time I would look over at him he would be frowning and shaking his head at whatever book was in his hand. A couple times he got so frustrated that he would stand up and pace while grumbling to himself about "inaccuracies". I couldn't help but laugh when he would do that. My head was still spinning from everything that had happened but I couldn't help but feel it was always supposed to be like this.

I've had been holding onto my past for far too long, and while I don't think I will ever forgive Edward, or get over my problems just like that, for now I'm not going to worry about it. Jasper's words about forgetting the past played in my mind and made me come to the decision that I would live in the now. I can't change anything that happened to me in the past...and I will get my revenge one day but for now, I'm going to enjoy this because nothing has ever felt this right in my entire life.

_Fate... That's what this is. It's fate. _

The bell over the door alerted me that someone had come in and it brought me from my thoughts. When I saw who it was I scowled and I may have growled too.

"Hm. So the rumors are true than, you are working here. You're looking sexier than ever, Bella." He smirked.

"I thought I had made it perfectly clear the last time I saw you that I wanted to be left alone by you and the skanketts, _Mike. _What the hell do you want?" I sneered. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Is that anyway to speak to a customer, _Bells? _You know I vowed from the moment I saw you that I would have you but then you had to go and get with _Cullen_. I think its about time I got that date don't you?" He spat in my face.

"Have you completely snapped Mike? In what universe would I ever get together with you? Anyways I'm... _with someone_." I told him trying to pull my arm away.

"Yeah right! Who would ever want you?" He laughed.

"Let go of my arm or you'll find out." I smirked. His grip got tighter and my smirk widened as I heard Jasper's boots hitting the floor and coming in our direction.

"You heard the lady, asshole. Let her go or I'll make ya." Jasper drawled as he leaned against a bookshelf with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"You're with _HIM _now? Way to keep it in the family, slut!" I heard Jasper growl deep in his chest and watched as he sauntered over to us.

"Now, who Bella is with is none of your business. You best take your hands off of my girl or I will make you. If I have to repeat myself it won't end well for ya." He said inches from Mikes face. To shocked to do anything Mike just stood there and Jasper didn't like it. He gripped Mikes wrist so hard and I heard a crack before Mike finally let go.

"You ok darlin'?" Jas asked while inspecting my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cowboy. Thanks." I said and noticed Mike was cradling his wrist and staring at us. "You should have listened. But that's what you get dumb ass." I said to him and shrugged. Jasper pulled me into his arms, his posture was stiff but he seemed to relax slightly when I melted back into his chest.

"I don't know how much longer I can control myself so ya best get outa here, Newton." He said and Mike looked like he was going to piss himself and ran out the door. "I'm sorry, darlin'." He whispered.

"Jas..." Was all I got out before I was pressed up against the nearest bookshelf with my legs wrapped around his waist.

He was being gentle yet rough all at the same time as our tongues battled. My hands tangled themselves into his hair and I was trying in vain to pull him closer to me. His left hand was holding me up by my ass and his other was teasing my nipples through my shirt and bra. This pull that I felt towards him was making it impossible for me to even think about stopping.

"Ugh! Jas..." I moaned as he kissed my neck. I couldn't help it and ground myself against him. A low growl made its way out of his mouth and I felt myself get even wetter. His nostrils flared as he smelled my arousal.

"God Darlin', you smell phenomenal. Fuck, you feel so good pressed up against me." He grunted as his teeth grazed my neck. It sent chills over my entire body.

"Hmmm it seems my mate likes a hint of danger..." He purred in my ear while simultaneously grinding his hardness onto me.

Before I could respond the bell over the door sounded and Jasper was sitting in the chair he previously occupied, leaving me breathless and a little confused. When I finally came back to myself I went to greet the costumer and the day got pretty busy after that. Jasper would look over at me and smirk while I was talking to someone and I'm sure I turned fire engine red every time, which only made his smirk grow into a full blown smile_._

By the time we left to go home I was a Permanente shade of red and Jasper was chuckling at me. I wanted to punch him in the arm or something to make him stop but if I did that I would have just hurt myself and it would have made him laugh even more. On the drive home an idea hit me and it made me giggle out loud. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me but I just shook my head.

"I'm goin' to hunt tonight, its been awhile." He told me and disappointment flooded my emotions. "Hm. Seems someone doesn't want me to go." He smirked. I, being the mature adult I am, stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh at me. Which caused me to pout back and him laugh even harder.

"Shut up. I can't help what I feel." I grumbled.

"Oh and sweets? Don't think I forgot what you said about Alice earlier, I want an explanation out of ya." I sighed but nodded my head.

"There's really not that much to explain. I kind of just figured that if her power was mental then she wouldn't be able to see me or anyone I didn't want her to." I told him shrugging.

"But Carlisle always figured her power was physical how do you think its mental?" He asked.

"Well, her power doesn't directly affect ones body so I assumed that it was mental. Like Alec or Jane, you can feel the effects of their powers and anyone else that has a physical power. Looks like I was right!" I said smiling.

"That makes perfect sense, darlin'. Don't know why Carlisle never thought of that..."

"Well sometimes its hard to see the obvious, even when its right in front of your face." I shrugged. He nodded and watched the scenery out of the window. We drove in companionable silence the rest of the way to my house.

*******************J*POV***************************************

I watched the scenery pass by the window as she drove back to her house and ended up gettin' lost in my thoughts. I was still pretty pissed at Newton _and_ that I never got to finish what I started in the bookstore. I guess its best that we were interrupted because I would have claimed her then and there and I don't think that she woulda appreciated that very much, bein' her work and all. She seems to be doin' well with all of this but I can feel the underlyin' emotions and I still predict that she's gonna blow one of these days. She needs to release all of her anger and sadness in order to truly move on and embrace our matin'.

When we walked into her house I almost fell over laughin' at the sight in front of me, Bella wasn't even tryin' to stay upright. Emmett, Peter, and Seth were in the middle of Bella's livin' room playin' "Just dance". The sight of 3 men, all taller 6 foot and intemidatin' looin', dancin' around to Usher with very serious expressions on their faces was too much. I might have snuck my phone out a video taped it.

"O...Oh...My...GOD!" Bella said between laughs. Pete, Em, and Seth turned and looked at us in shock. I'm guessin' they were concentratin' so hard on the game that none of them noticed us come in. We were gonna have ta have a talk about that, but for right now I let it slide because my little darlin' was laughin' and smilin'.

"Where are the girls?" I asked them.

"Oh, uh... they went shopping. We didn't think anyone would be here for awhile..." Em trailed off lookin' like he would be blushin' if he could. I just shook my head at them.

"I need ta hunt and I expect you and Pete to come with me. The girls will be fine with Seth here. I don't think Victoria will be comin' anytime soon from what Seth told us. She'll want to make and train more newborns first." I could feel a little bit of dread sneak into Emmett and Peters emotions. They knew what was comin' when we went huntin'. They nodded though.

"Have fun! I guess Seth and I will find something to do while you're gone!" Bella said feigning enthusiasm. I walked over to her and lightly ran my finger tips up her arm and to her neck where they came to a stop, she shivered as I touched her but I knew it wasn't because I felt cold to her.

"Now darlin', I will be back as soon as I can but it takes longer to satisfy my thirst with animals so it might not be till mornin'. But I'll have my cell phone with me so you can call if ya need me." I told her, our lips barely touching.

"I know. Its just this is all so new and I..." I cut her off with my lips before she could finish. She was worryin' about me. She knows I can take care of myself but as my Mate she still was worryin'. I pulled back from the kiss before it went further and sighed.

"I know Sweets. I'll be back later though. Remember to call if you need absolutely anythin' ok?" She nodded. I motioned for Em and Peter to follow and left. I could feel my chest tightening the farther away I got but ignored as best I could it because I needed to hunt.

**Bella's POV**

"I'm really happy for you Bella. I like him and spending time with them has really shown me that we can get along if we want to. The others are wrong in their views. Not every Vampire is bad." Seth said.

"Thanks Seth. Now what should we do so I don't go crazy?" I asked feeling the ache in my chest get worse and worse. Seth looked deep in thought for a minute and then smiled brightly at me.

"I KNOW! Come on Bella! We are going for a ride!" He said brightly. When we got outside he told me to wait and took off into the woods. When he came walking out, my jaw dropped. There in front of me was Seth, in wolf form.

"I really hope you are not expecting me to climb on your back because that is just not going to happen." I told him while crossing my arms in front of my chest. He shook his monstrous head 'No' at me and motioned for me to follow him. I huffed in annoyance but followed.

We walked for a about half a mile (I know this from the amount of scrapes I received on my legs) when Seth whined and pointed with his nose at some object. I couldn't see it clearly because we were under a thick covering of trees so it was pretty dark but when I walked closer I saw my motorcycle. I couldn't figure out how Seth had gotten it but I was ecstatic. I squealed and grabbed Seth's huge head and kissed him right between his eyes then ran over to my baby.

"You'll tell me how you got this later but for right now...I want to go for a ride! You gonna put some pants on and ride bitch or run beside the bike?" He rolled his eyes at me and did this weird head tilt and nod but somehow I understood that he was saying "I'll run".

I nodded and walked the bike to the road, climbed on and started her up. I was out of there so fast that Seth just sat there for a minute but he quickly caught up. _Stupid Supernatural beings and their speed. _I grumbled to myself. I was quickly caught up in the adrenalin rush that comes with riding and was smiling hugely. I could see Seth running out of the corner of my eye but he was staying far enough away so that anyone driving would just think it was a deer or something. I rode until it I was starving and headed to my house with Seth following. I was ambushed as soon as I opened the door by Charlotte and Rose.

"Bella! Where in the hell have you been?"

"I thought I was gonna have ta call an' tell Jasper! Couldn't you have left a note!"

"What were you thinking!"

"Guys! Calm down! I went riding and Seth was running beside me the whole time. I'm an adult and don't need to tell you where I am or what I'm doing. I was safe. I will always make sure that I'm safe. Stop worrying. Now if you're done I'm hungry and I'm sure Seth is as well." I told them as I heard the back door open and close. I walked into the kitchen and started making dinner for Seth and I. When it was finished I poured myself a glass of wine and went to the living room to eat.

"Who bought me the wine?" I questioned as I turned on a random T.V show.

"Peter thought you'd like to have it tonight. He asked Char and I to pick it up." Rose said. I nodded my thanks.

"I love his power sometimes." I sighed. I finished my dinner quickly and continued drinking the wine that the girls had supplied for me. I was really grateful. I wasn't drunk by any means but I was nice and relaxed.

After about 2 hours I was tired and decided it was time for a quick shower and bed. I bid everyone good night and rushed through my nightly routine so I could get to bed. I threw on a little night gown that fell just to the bottom of my ass and climbed in bed. I laid in bed just thinking about the day and I really shouldn't have because my thoughts lingered on the more intimate times with Jasper. I found myself very hot and bothered and knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I took care of myself. Yes, I masturbate even though I'm a virgin.

I was quickly swept away into thoughts of Jaspers hands roaming my body, his lips against my neck, teeth grazing my skin, and his erection rubbing against me. I was well aware that Rose and Char could hear me but I didn't give a rats ass...I blame the wine. My hands ventured lower and I started imagining that it was his hands rubbing me, I felt myself getting close, his name falling from my lips in a whisper, and all of a sudden heard a growl from my doorway. Shocked, I looked over to see a very disheveled Jasper standing in my room, eyes as black as coal and breathing in the scent of my arousal deeply. I didn't know what to do. The sight of him standing there looking at me that way made me want to either continue what I was doing or beg him to come finish it. I didn't have to do anything though. A devilish smirk crossed his lips and he sauntered over to me.

"My, my...Seems my Mate was missin' me somethin' fierce." He said as he reached my bed. I was still to shocked to move. "Hmmm I told you earlier that I thought you smelled phenomenal but that was nothin' compared to how you smell now." He took a deep breath and purred as he kneeled next to my bed.

"I think that as your Mate I should help with your little problem, Anyways wont the real thing be so much better than your imagination?" He asked as his hands traced down my body pulling back the sheet that was covering me as he went. I could only moan. I was a puddle of goo once again. He smirked again and I really wanted to smack him but my body was begging for his attention. He gently laid on top of me, being careful to keep his weight off of me and started kissing my neck.

"Ugn Jasper!" I moaned when I felt his hardness rub against me.

"Do you know how much I love to hear you moan my name? It makes me want to claim you right here and right now, but we cant yet." He felt my disappointment and quickly added, "That doesn't mean we cant do other things Darlin'. I plan on makin' you cum so many times you wont be able to count." He growled, I whimpered. His lips descended on mine in a dominating kiss, as his right hand trailed its way lower as his left was busy paying attention to my right nipple over the material of my nightgown.

"I really like this." He said gesturing to my attire. "Too bad you wont be able to wear it again." With that said he ripped it from my body leaving me completely exposed to him.

I didn't feel an ounce of self consciousness, my body is his and he knew it. His lips captured my left nipple as his fingers found my clit briefly before running up and down my slit. I whimpered again. It seems all forms of speech were non- existent when I was with him like this.

"God Darlin', you're so fuckin' wet for me." He said as he plunged a finger into me.

"Ah! Oh God! Jasper!" I cried out as my mouth decided to work again.

"That's right Sweets. Let me hear how good I make you feel." He growled and added a second finger while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"F-fuck! F-f-feels...so...good! Please d- don't s- s-stop! So close!" I could feel myself right on the brink but he slowed down.

"No! Please!" I shouted/ moaned. I needed this! Jasper smirked at me and went back to his assault on my breasts as he sped up again. Every time I was close he would slow back down so I wouldn't cum. It happened about 4 times before he spoke.

"You wanna cum darlin'? " I nodded. "No I wanna hear you say it, Sweets. Tell me what you want." He demanded and I got even wetter.

" I want to cum! Please! Let me cum!" I begged. His eyes grew impossibly darker as he heard me beg for what I wanted.

"Yes," he hissed as he sped up. "Cum for me darlin'. Cum for me right NOW!" he growled and I did. Everything went white as I exploded around his fingers and yelled out his name.

There is nothing I could compare the pleasure he made me feel to. He slowed down and started kissing me again. Our tongues battling hungrily before he broke the kiss. He pulled his fingers out of me and moaned as he licked them clean. I was still panting as he started kissing his way down my body, stopping when he would get a louder moan out of me to pay attention to whatever spot he found. I was a moaning mess and I knew Em and Peter were going to make fun of me for this later but again, I couldn't give a shit.

"I love that I'm the only one that has touched you like this. It makes me very happy to know that I'll be your first and last." He said as he reached his goal. He drug his tongue up my slit and moaned. "Fuck, Darlin'. You taste so good! Almost better than human blood." He purred. And queue rush of Bella juice. _Seriously? I didn't think my body could produce this much moisture! This man will be the orgasmic death of me!_

"FUCK! MAJOR!" I yelled as he started pumping 2 fingers into my while he was making tight circles around my clit with his tongue. My mind fogged over and all I could smell, see, hear, and feel was Jasper.

"I cant wait until I burry myself in you. I'm gonna make you see stars when that happens." I moaned...LOUDLY. "I just keep learnin' new things about ya darlin'. You like it when I talk to you like that? You like it when I tell you what I'm gonna do to your tight little body?" He asked I nodded and bucked my hips up against his face. It wasn't long until I was cuming again.

As I came down from my sexual high I yawned. Jasper crawled up the bed to lay beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder trying to stifle another yawn.

"Thanks Cowboy. I will repay the favor when I'm not so tired." I told him. I have no clue whether he replied or not because I was out.

***************************************************************************** ***End Chapt! **

**I hope that this chapt and the Lemon-ness will make up for my absence and the next one as well. I tried setting up internet at the new house but no one can come out until beginning of March so I will once again be gone from posting for a minute! Review's make Jasper do naughty things! :) Oh and sry if this seems rushed but like I said I am at a friends so I tried my best to get this posted for you! **


	11. Islandof misfit toys

**Thank you all for your reviews! It makes me smile to know you still like my story! Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga. Sorry it has taken so long for me to get this posted but I didn't forget about you all! Now onto the Next chapter of FF. :)*************************************************************************

**Jasper POV**

After I left the house with Peter and Emmett we ran to the Canadian boarder but stopped so I could have a talk with them about being on alert at all times. They apologized profusely and that was the end of it. I tried to hunt as fast as possible so I could get back to Bella but still took enough time to enjoy my hunt. I was in the middle of drainin' a huge Moose when I felt an overwhelmin' amount of lust and I knew right away that it was my Bella. I really needed to ask someone about this. I shouldn't be able to feel her this far away but it was definitely her. I dropped my kill to the ground and took off back towards her house.

Peter must have "known" this would happen because he and Emmett were close behind me. We reached her house in record time, it was like I was on auto pilot and couldn't control myself. I knew what she had to be doin' and I needed to be there to finish it for her. My mate shouldn't have to take care of herself like that. The closer we got to the house the more powerful her emotions became. I sent a look to Peter and Em that said 'take everyone and leave' they nodded and I raced up the stairs and into her room. The sight that was before me about brought me to my knees with need. Her face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat covered her body where I could see, and she was whisperin' my name. I couldn't control the growl that came out of me. I needed to make my mate feel good. She froze and I felt a bigger wave of lust crash over me as she took in my appearance.

My hair was wind blown, my clothes wrinkled and torn from "playin'" with my "food", and I could feel a little bit of blood drying at the corner of my mouth. I'm sure I looked nothin' less than a vampire at the moment and she was lovin' it. I was learnin' more and more about my Mate as the days went by and I loved everythin' I was findin' out. Her emotions were strained, I think that she was trying to figure out what to do but I was too far gone in my lust induced haze to do anything but smirk and make my way over to her. All I could hear, feel, and see was her. Her moans were spurrin' me on and the first orgasm I gave her was heavenly, she was somethin' to behold while in the throws of passion. After her second orgasm she was spent and I told her we would talk in the mornin'.

She was beautiful while she slept and I love the feelin' of her naked body layin' across me. I smiled as she snuggled deeper into me and mumbled my name. I hate to say it but I see why Edward loved to watch her sleep. Even though I still think it was creepy as hell considerin' he would do it when she didn't know. I closed my eyes wishin' that I could be asleep as well. Humans don't realize how good they have it. I would love to escape reality for 8 hours a night. I miss a lot of things about bein' human but I don't dwell on them too much. I am what I am and there is nothin' that can change that so I will live my very long life the best I can. I am also selfish enough to make my Mate live it with me. I couldn't bare to watch her get old and then pass away. It would literally kill me.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Bella asked and traced a finger across my forehead. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that she had woken up.

"Ah nothin', just how selfish I am." I told her and smiled.

"You? Selfish? Don't make me laugh Jas. You are one of the most unselfish people I know." She told me.

"Oh but I'm a vampire darlin' and vampires are very selfish creatures." I told her seriously.

"Hmmm I don't believe you. Give me an example." I sighed.

"Alright but you asked for it. I was thinkin' about how I would change you even if you didn't want it just so I could have you by my side forever." I was kinda nervous about what her reaction would be, we hadn't really talked about it yet.

"Well than its a good thing I want to be turned and stay with you." She must have sensed my doubt because she kneeled in front of me and put her hands on either side of my face. "I want you to turn me, I want _your _venom running through me. Nothing will change that. I'm your Mate, silly. You're kind of stuck with me forever. " She said and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and nodded.

"You mentioned something last night that I'm curious about..." She trailed off

"Go on..." I said.

"Well you said that...you couldn't claim me yet and I was wondering why." She said. She was nervous.

"Oh. Well I can't claim ya yet because that would result in me turnin' you. I know that Eddie never told you much that had to do with Mates so I'll explain. While we are able to have sex with humans if we can control our strength, it's different for Mates. The urge to mark our Mates is overwhelmin' when we claim them. We want the world to know that they are ours and only ours. If you were a vampire you would have the same urge to mark me as yours as well." I waited while she processed what I said.

"So marking ones Mate would mean you would bite them...that makes sense now. You know before you guys left I tried to get Em to explain to me what that meant and if he could have, he would have been blushing. " She giggled at the memory.

"You asked me too." I told her chucklin' when her face drained of all color.

"I did? I don't remember that..." She said embarrassed.

"Yep. I don't think that I had ever gotten as flustered as I did when you asked me that... You also told me I smelled good." I told her grinning like a fool.

"Oh my god! I didn't, did I?" I nodded. "Well its not my fault you smell so damn good to me! It makes me all gooey!" She whined, I smiled even bigger.

"So my scent makes you all gooey huh?" I asked her while moving closer to her lips.

*********************************************************************Bella pov**

God he's going to kill me! I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself but that was a bad idea. He was so close and when I took a deep breath all I could smell was his delicious scent. I moaned...

"MMMmm now I see what you meant by it making you all gooey." He purred into my neck while placing kisses down my throat and to my collar bone.

"Your scent is intoxicating to me as well you know." He took a deep breath and purred louder.

I was breathing very heavily and praying to whatever being was out there that he would put me out of my misery and touch me. My hips were trying to find some sort of friction but wasn't in the least successful. I whimpered. _It seems I do that a lot with him around. _He picked me up and set me on his lap so I was straddling him and my hips immediately started grinding on the huge bulge that was there. He growled and I ground myself against him harder. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine and his tongue was plunging into my mouth. Our hands were touching each other where ever they could. A steady purr was running through his body and it made me moan in response.

" EW I did NOT need to see that! " I heard someone, Emmett, screech. I was covered and behind Jasper before I could even blink.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin' in here?" Jasper snarled.

"S- sorry man. Peter told me to come up and get you guys. He didn't mention that you would be busy. H- he said it was important." He put his hands up and head down, showing he meant no harm.

"Get. Out. Now." He growled and I shivered at the sheer power that was in his voice. Emmett immediately ran from the door and back downstairs. Jasper turned his head in my direction and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked turning beet red.

"You know I felt that. I don't think I have ever met anyone who finds my more dominant side as sexy as you do. You show me more everyday that we were always meant for each other." He said and stood up from the bed to retrieve some clothes for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked while getting dressed.

"Well you've seen how people treat me. While I'm glad for it, its nice to know that someone wants all of me. Not just my sweet southern side. " He smirked at me, knowing what that and his accent does to me.

"You better get downstairs before Em comes barging in again. When I'm a vampire, remind me to kick his ass." I told him. He nodded and was gone. I had a feeling that whatever conversation was about to take place wasn't going to be a good one. I just want all of this shit to be done and over with already. _Its the calm before the storm. _I thought to myself and sighed.

I went and got ready for the day and yes, I may have been stalling but I just wanted to stay in my happy bubble for just one more minute. Selfish I know. I took my sweet time brushing my teeth, putting on some light make-up, and even playing around with my hair to give me some more time.

"Stop your stallin' little bit and get your ass down here now! We have things to discuss!" Peter called up the stairs.

"Damn it Peter! Couldn't you just give me a couple more minutes? Don't burst my bubble!" I spoke in a normal tone, knowing they would all hear me.

"Sorry, but we need your tiny ass down here right now! If I don't hear ya walking down those stairs in the next minute I will come up and get ya myself!"

"Fine!" I yelled and stomped my way down the stairs. Before my foot hit the last stair the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled and jumped down to the floor then swung the door open. I froze. _Get it the fuck together Swan! _I yelled at myself.

"Hello again Love, long time no see." He smirked. I slammed the door shut in his face and walked into the living room where every eye was trained on me. The doorbell rang again and I huffed and stomped to the door throwing it open and glaring at Edtard.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I should have known it was too soon. Fucking hell Alice! I know you're seeing this. No shopping for a month! You hear me!" He yelled into the air. Jasper and the rest were gathered behind me and growling lowly. Eddie put his hands up in the air to show he meant no harm but the harm was already done.

"You have exactly 30 seconds to leave before I dismember you and ship you back to Alice in pieces, boy." Jasper growled. His eyes turning pitch black and his body slipping into a crouch.

"I- I'm sorry. I came here to apologize and explain but I can see that its too soon. I'm leaving.." He said and was gone before I could blink.

Jasper straightened up and reached around me to shut the door. He grabbed my hand and we went back into the living room, waiting for the others to settle back into their seats.

"You ok?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah. Now what's going on?" I asked Peter. He took a deep breath and looked at Jasper with weary eyes.

"Major, please listen when I say its imperative we go..."He paused and Jasper nodded for him to continue. "We have to go to Volterra. And by we, I mean all of us minus Seth." Peter rushed out, Jasper growled, and me? Well I remember hearing about their "Royalty" but couldn't really remember anything else. So I was confused.

"What do you mean we have to go to Volterra?" Jasper growled.

"Exactly what I said Major. Victoria isn't working alone and I 'know' we need to go there to get answers. We need to leave immediately." Peter said wringing his hands, waiting for Jaspers reaction.

"Can someone clue a girl in here? What's the big deal?" I cut in before anyone else could.

"The big _deal_, Isabella, is that they will either punish us for telling a human of our existence or make us turn you while we are there." Jasper growled out.

"I already choose the latter so what's the problem? I'll go pack." I said and made my way towards the stairs. I figured I would let them deal with the Major.

"Did I dismiss you my Mate?" I heard him ask and could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I turned and lowered my eyes to the ground.

"No Major. I just thought it would be a good idea to pack so we could leave sooner." I said to him. He traced his fingers under my jaw and I knew what he wanted so I brought my eyes up to meet his. I couldn't help but wonder how his eyes would look if they were red. As I pictured it I shivered and not in fear. _What is wrong with me?_ If Jasper noticed he didn't comment.

"While that is a good idea, the conversation wasn't over. I would like my Mate to remain by my side until I say so." I nodded and he led me back into the living room.

"Now Captain, what the fuck could they tell us that we couldn't find out on our own?" He questioned.

"You know I don't get that much information! All I got was that we have to go to Volterra if we want to survive this! I get the feelin' that this goes beyond Bella. Victoria bargained somethin' to whoever is helpin' her and we are the ones that will put an end to it." Peter said frustrated while rubbing his temples trying to get more information from his power. "Why does this shit always involve us?" Peter grumbled.

"There will be some conditions though. Isabella, you are to stay with me at all times, if I'm not able to be with you then one of the others will. You are not to go anywhere by yourself. The 'kings' fear me enough to know not to cross me. I hope that once Aro see's in my mind and Marcus verifies that Isabella is my Mate they will allow us some leniency."

"But Major if they fear you as much as you say then why would they even bother with me?" I asked.

"While they do fear me. This is our one and absolute law. They take it very seriously. Even if it would cost them their lives they would see that it is followed through on." He explained.

"Ok Major. I understand and will listen to you."

"Good now go and pack. Be down here in 20 minutes. I will call and get my jet all set up and make sure that we will be able to leave this soon." I nodded and went upstairs.

"So...going to meet a bunch of scary Vamps huh?" I heard Seth say from my doorway.

"Seems that way. You'll keep an eye on the house for me right? I know you probably don't want to be left behind but its better if they don't know about you, I remembered a few things that Edward told me about them and from what I remember Aro likes to collect things that are rare. Like vampires with powers..."I trailed off

"And me if he knew I existed." I nodded. "I understand Bella, its not a big deal! I will just have to sit around and watch t.v. all day until you guys come back!" He said happily. I laughed.

"You are so a teenage boy! No crazy parties while I'm away young man!" I told him sternly and busted up laughing at the look on his face. He was pouting.

"Will you leave me some take out money then?" He said trying to sound disappointed but failed to hide the smile on his face. He walked over and wrapped me in a huge hug. "Be safe ok? You guys are all I have now and I can't lose my family...again. As much as I'm supposed to hate Vampires, I can't help but look at all of them as family. You guys took me in when you didn't have to and I love you guys." He sniffled into my shoulder. Inside he was still a little kid, only 14 years old. I forget that sometimes because he looks like he's 18.

"Don't worry about us Seth. We will be back before you can get our scent outta the house." Jasper said clapping Seth on the back. He released me from our hug and turned to Jasper. "Oh and here." Jasper said handing Seth a black credit card with his name on it. Seth raised and eyebrow in question at Jasper.

"Well I told you that we would take care of ya. Use it whenever you need or even want to. I have been around a long time and have acquired quite a lot of money so use it for anythin'." Jasper said and was enveloped into a huge hug by Seth. I could tell he was stunned for a split second but then hugged him back. I giggled at the sight on a werewolf and Vampire hugging. I snuck my phone out of my pocket and took a quick picture before either of them noticed. Jasper pulled away and grabbed my bags for me to take downstairs. But before he walked out he turned slightly and looked at Seth.

"You've shown me that Vampires and werewolves...can get past their differences and be friends, even family. You'll always have a place within our family." He said to him. "We're kinda like the island of misfit toys. Not a lot of people want us but it doesn't matter 'cause we want each other." I think he was saying it more to himself than anything but it was definitely the perfect way to describe us.

I looked at Seth and his eyes were shining with emotion. He was such a kindhearted kid and I will always feel horrible for what he's gone through because of me. He never told us what exactly happened the night he was disowned but you couldn't miss the healing claw mark that ran down his neck and arm when he walked in the house that night. No one said anything and we all just pretended it wasn't there because it wasn't our place to ask. If he ever wants to talk about it we will be here to listen but I wasn't going to hold my breath. I shook my head to clear it and saw that he was still staring at the place Jasper was standing before he walked out.

"You know he's right. You'll always be a part of our family, Seth. Whether you choose to rejoin your pack or not. You'll always be my little brother... I guess I should get going. I'll call when we land and when we are on our way back but I don't want to risk anyone hearing me talk to you while I'm in Volterra."

"Thanks Bella. It means a lot to me." He replied.

"Oh and Seth, if you want you can make this room into your's I usually sleep in Charlie's old room so while I'm gone if you want to buy yourself a bigger bed and whatnot, you can put my clothes in the other room and make this your own space. Hell, buy yourself a T.v. and whatever your wolfy heart desires. You heard Jas, the man is loaded! And be careful with my baby!" I tossed him the keys to my motorcycle and laughed at the look of excitement on his face as I walked out to the waiting car.

Seth came to the door and waved us off. "Be safe guys! Hurry back!" He yelled and after lots of waving and yelled goodbyes we were off.

************************************************************************************I'm sorry! It has taken me forever to get settled and get back into writing since the move! Its been one thing after the other and I have had some writers block! I hope you all liked this chapter! I had a little bit of a hard time writing it so I hope its alright! Leave some Love if you feel like it! Your reviews always make my day!**


	12. Aren't you a good doggie!

**Hello my wonderful and beautiful readers! Thank you for all of your reviews! They really do help with writers block for some reason! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga. Now onto the next chapter of FF! ******************************************************************************************************************

Jasper Pov.

It has been years since I was last in Volterra. I was dreadin' this trip. The plane ride was long but it was nice not havin' to be on a regular flight. The recycled air and bein' stuck in such a small space for hours on end with a bunch of humans really tests ones control of their bloodlust. Bella slept most of the way and Peter kept trying to get more information on...well everythin'. When we arrived we quickly rented a car and headed to the castle. It didn't take us very long to get there considerin' Peter was drivin' like a madman. When we arrived I told Bella to stay behind me and walked in to the reception area.

"We need to see the brothers..." I told the girl behind the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" She said without looking up. I scoffed.

"I hardly need one and you'd fuckin' know that if you were payin' attention, _human_." I sneered. I was bein' an ass but I knew from experience that I needed to be the Major while we were here. She looked up at me with fearful eyes, I smirked.

"Y-yes. S-sorry Major Whitlock! I will l-let them know you're here." She stuttered and picked up her phone. "You c-can go back. They said you would know the way. S-sorry again Sir." She said and resumed her work. I led everyone through the huge wooden doors and onto the elevator.

"Really? Elevator music?" Bella said incredulously. Emmett and Peter chuckled. Rose and Charlotte were very quiet the entire time and I was thankful for that.

We got off of the elevator and walked down the hall until we stood in front of 2 more wooden doors but they were of a much larger scale than the other ones. I didn't even bother to knock, I just pushed them open and walked in.

"Ah! Major! To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Aro said. I saw his nostrils flair as he caught Bella's scent. "You brought a snack?" He questioned and I growled.

"She is no snack, Aro. She is my Mate and you would do well to remember it." I said calmly yet you could clearly hear that I left no room for argument.

"My apologies, Major. It seems she is still human...why is that?" He asked.

"I will not change her at this time because of the emotional state she is in but rest assured she will be changed as soon as I think she is ready. You can have Marcus verify our Mating bond if you like." I told him.

"Brother? Is what he says the truth? Is she indeed his Mate?" Marcus looked toward us and I pulled Isabella closer to my side. He froze the moment his eyes landed on her but recovered quickly.

"Yes, Aro they are indeed Mates. Very strong ones at that. Their bond looks much like a Vampires. Its odd to see while one is still in their human state." He said in a bored tone but I could tell from his emotions he was anything but. He was feelin' confusion, recognition, and shock. I wanted to know why and he seemed to know this and shook his head at me indicating that we would talk later.

"I see. Well then lets get down to the reason for this visit! We will talk about your Mates change later. I see you have brought some friends with you." He gestured toward Peter, Char, Emmett, and Rose.

"Yes, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock and Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. Then there is my Mate Isabella Swan."

"How nice! She has a very beautiful name. Is she Italian?" He questioned. I could feel my Mates anger at bein' talked like she wasn't even there. I squeezed her hand lettin' her know that I would take care of it but before I realized she spoke up.

"_SHE_ is standing right here and can answer the questions _herself_." My Isabella growled. I sent her my pride and smirked at Aro.

"My apologies young one! She is definitely your Mate, Major. So what are the answers to the questions I asked? Actually do you mind if I find out for myself?" He asked reaching his hand out toward my Mate. I had told her on the plane ride over here about Aro's power and also those of his guard.

"Why the hell not." She mumbled and stepped forward.

**Bella POV**

As soon as he grabbed my hand I could feel something pulling at my mind. The look on Aro's face was one of frustration and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I had thought that he might not be able to use it on me but was very happy that I was right. He stared at me for a minute before finally dropping my hand and taking a step back.

"Wonderful! I cannot see anything from you, and while you are still human! I cannot wait to see how your power grows when you are changed! Major?" He reached his hand out toward Jasper. Jasper stepped forward and took Aro's hand. They were like that for a good 5 minutes before Aro smiled and stepped back.

"It seems your Mate has been through so much in her human life. No wonder her shield is manifesting now. She feels the need to protect herself in any way she can. Just wonderful! You will make a lovely Vampire young one! As for this threat to your Mate, I haven't heard anything about it so far but I do have some scouts in that area that I can have gather some information and report back. As soon as I hear anything I will let you know. Jane? Show them to their rooms."

"Yes, master." A small girl with blonde hair said and stepped forward. She gestured for us to follow and led us to a long hall.

"Peter, Charlotte. Your room." She said and pointed to a set of doors to the right. "Emmett and Rosalie. Your room is right next door. Major, your room is here on the other side of the hall. And Isabella here is your room." She said and pointed to a door next to Jaspers. Jasper growled.

"My Mate will be stayin' with me Jane. To think any different is idiotic." Jasper bit out.

"Yes, Major. Sorry I just assumed..."

"Well you know what they say about assumin'." Jasper cut her off.

She lowered her eyes and took a step back from him. I would have felt bad for her but the fact that she has been trying to use her power on me this entire time, thinking we wouldn't notice, pissed me off.

"You may go." Jasper dismissed her and she left quickly.

Jasper opened the door and led me into the room. It was huge! The decor was definitely older. The walls were a rich red and the curtains were a little darker than the walls. A huge four post black bed sat against on of the walls with gold bedding. All of the furniture looked to be from the gothic era, though thinking about how old the Volturi are it wouldn't surprise me if the furniture was in fact from that time period. The bathroom was bigger than my house...seriously. It was more modern than the bedroom but still had the same color scheme. There was a huge standing shower with 10 shower heads in the corner, a Jacuzzi tub big enough for 4 people, his and hers sinks, and a huge vanity. It was also stocked with anything anyone could need. There were speakers and a built in ipod dock, a dimmer...the list goes on and on. I may have drooled a little.

"You tryin' to catch flies, Darlin'?" Jasper said from behind me. I jumped slightly. I didn't even realize he had come in because I was to busy lusting over everything.

"Sorry. Have you seen this bathroom though? It's like every girls dream come true!" He chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. His head dipped down and I felt his nose skim up the side of my neck before he placed a kiss on my pulse point that made my knees go weak.

"It was a long trip..." He trailed off while kissing up and down my neck.

"Uh huh." Was all I could respond as I wrapped a arm around the back of his neck, trying desperately to hold him to me.

"I think we should take a shower to relax...don't you agree, Sweets?" His hands were running up and down my sides. Every time he would reach my chest his hands would ghost over it, barely touching me. I nodded and moaned. Jasper growled and pulled away from me and I looked up at him confused.

"Somebody's at the door." He sighed resting his head on my shoulder. "Why don't you go ahead and take a shower. I have a feelin' this will take a while, Darlin'." I nodded and made my way to the shower.

**Jasper POV**

I growled as soon as we were interrupted and felt fear comin' from the other side of the door. I left Bella to her shower and answered the door. Felix stood on the other side with a cocky look on his face but I could tell he was anythin' but. I love the influence I have over everyone here. They all fear me and I definitely have no complaints about it, in fact, I like it.

"This better be important, boy. I was in the middle of somethin'." I growled at him. His eyes widened slightly but he showed no fear other than in his emotions.

"I was told to come fetch you. Aro has some information for you." He said.

"Well, aren't you a good doggie! I tried to teach a dog how to fetch once... didn't work out to well. Maybe I'll ask your 'masters' how they taught you." He made a move towards me but when I hissed at him he turned the other way and was gone. I followed Aro's scent to his office and walked in.

"Your pet said you had some information for me?" I asked when he didn't look up from whatever he was doing.

"Oh, yes! My scouts were already checking out some rumors they heard about someone making an army. Turns out it was true and they have taken care of it. While they were there though they did run into a vampire that was trying to recruit others to take down a human and a coven. I'm guessing your Mate and your coven. She realized they worked for me though and somehow escaped. I'm sorry but that's all I found out. They are asking around to see if they can find out anything more."

"Thank you." I told him and turned to leave.

"Oh and Major? Your Isabella will not be leaving this city human. I hope you realize that I cannot allow it." He informed me and went back to his work.

I gave him a curt nod but on the inside I was fuckin' livid. I felt a hand on my shoulder when I was about to turn to leave, I sniffed the air and knew that only one person would smell like old leather bound books and chamomile tea. I spun around and was lookin' into the eyes of my former coven leader. Carlisle Cullen.

**********************************************************************End of Chapter 12!**

**DONT SHOOT! (raises hands from behind laptop) Sorry! I cannot resist a good cliffy!**

**I hope you all liked it! It will start really picking up soon but I dont want to rush my story so bare with me :) Leave some love if you feel like it! Your reviews always make my day! :) Oh and I know, I know. I used Marcus in my other story as well but I like him for some reason :) **


	13. Red looks hot on you

**Hi all!I am so terribly sorry for the delay but my computer crashed and took this chapter with it so I had to write it again…and buy a new laptop. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I know I'm not the greatest at answering questions you all have but honestly the only time I'm on my computer is when my daughter is napping and I spend it writing this story! I try to answer them in the content of the story though! Your reviews really help keep me going! :) You all rock Jaspers socks! ;) Smeyer owns all Characters associated with the twilight saga. Onto Chapter 13**

* * *

Last time.

"Oh, yes! My scouts were already checking out some rumors they heard about someone making an army. Turns out it was true and they have taken care of it. While they were there though they did run into a vampire that was trying to recruit others to take down a human and a coven. I'm guessing your Mate and your coven. She realized they worked for me though and somehow escaped. I'm sorry but that's all I found out. They are asking around to see if they can find out anything more."

"Thank you." I told him and turned to leave.

"Oh and Major? Your Isabella will not be leaving this city human. I hope you realize that I cannot allow it." He informed me and went back to his work.

I was crouched and ready to attack him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sniffed the air and knew that only one person would smell like old leather bound books and chamomile tea. I spun around and was lookin' into the eyes of my former coven leader. Carlisle Cullen.

**Jasper Pov**

"What the hell are you doin' here!" I hissed at him while straightening up. I shook his hand off of my shoulder and he took a step back when he saw the hard look in my eyes.

"Son! That is no way to talk to your father!" He reprimanded.

"My father died back in the 1800's. You are no more than my former coven leader and a shitty one at that." I spat at him.

"I guess I deserve this. I have not treated you fairly in the past, but you will always be like a son to me, Jasper."

"It's Major or Major Whitlock to you, Carlisle." So I was bein' a huge ass but after everythin' I have put up with from his "Family"...I mentally shake my head. I demand be treated with the respect I was never given. I'm the fuckin' god of war for fucks sake and they turned me into a little preppy douchbag! I never told Bella everythin' that happened at the Cullen's because I want her to make her own choice on whether she wants them in her life or not but I have a feelin' she's gonna figure out there's more to what I told her. I pushed my way past him and ran out of the castle. I was too fuckin' angry to go back to Bella so I sent a quick text to Peter to fill him in on what happened and told him to keep an eye on her.

It was bad with Maria but at least she never lied to me about what we are. The Cullen's act like a family and treat those who don't share in their lifestyle like a disease. They look down on everyone that doesn't share in their beliefs and think that they are better than everyone else. While Peter and charlotte are like my brother and sister they know that I am the leader of this coven and my final decision is law. I will hear them out and make sure I know all possible outcomes before I make said decision but in the end it is me they follow.

I am not a follower I am a leader. Carlisle...poor Carlisle. He doesn't even realize that he doesn't have any control over his "Family". He is Alice and Edwards puppet and doesn't even realize it. Maybe one day he will but I think it will be far to late for him when he does. I knew when I first came into that family that it wasn't gonna end well but I needed a break from feelin' all the emotions of my meals. I needed hope that one day I could feed without guilt. I needed their support but all I got was pity and disappointment. No wonder it took me so long to control my bloodlust. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a huge wave of fear and pain. I realize I'm not in Volterra anymore but have no clue as to where I am.

Before I know it I am standin' in the shadows on the side of a house listenin' to what's goin' on inside. A man is in the living room and I hear a female whimperin'. When I hear a thud I and feel the pain that came after. I am standin' in the hallway just out of sight before I even decide if I'm gonna step in. The smell of blood and tears is strong, I look at the girl and see she is no more than 12 and is badly bruised. As I take in her appearance I see red.

She has honey blond shoulder length hair, sky blue eyes, and the main thing I notice...she looks like my little sister, Clara. I couldn't remember her name until this moment but the girl he's torturin' looks just like she did when I was human. A man is standin' over her holdin' a knife. At closer inspection I see small punctures coverin' most of her body. I send her some lethargy and she falls into a peaceful sleep before I growl and step into his view. He whips around holdin' the knife like its gonna do somethin', then again I suppose he thinks it will. I chuckle and am in front of him holding him by the neck and a good 6 inches off the ground.

"You like hurtin' young girls? Causin' them pain? Well guess what...I like causin' men like you pain." He probably can't understand a thing I'm sayin' but I know I get the point across from the fear I feel eminatin' from him. He tries stabbin' my arm with the knife but it breaks against my skin and his eyes widen so much he looks like an owl. I smirk at him and sink my teeth into his neck.

As his blood hit my tongue I moaned. I felt like a starvin' man seein' food for the first time in months. I could hear farther, my sight improved immeasurably, I felt stronger, more powerful, completely in control. I felt like me. _This. This _is what I have been denyin' myself. I feel healthy for the first time in years..._decades_. When I finished with him I gently picked up the little girl and ran to the nearest hospital but not before setting fire to the house. I gently laid her on the ground in front of the hospital and left knowing that someone would find her quickly.

I ran back to Volterra and got there in record time. When I arrived I was met with a smiling Peter. I tested his emotions and it made me stop for a moment. He was happy, really, really happy. So happy he was bouncing.

"You knew this was gonna happen?" He nods. "Ah." Is all I say and make my way inside.

I didn't feel any sort of remorse or guilt at taking that mans life. He was despicable. I knew shit was gonna go down when I saw Carlisle, though. He is goin' to think that I did it to spite him but honestly I didn't. The only thing I was worried about was how my Mate was goin' to take it. Then again she never reacts how she should so I really don't know what reaction I'll get. I know she will eventually accept me for who I am because she is my Mate but I'm just worried about how long it takes her. When I opened the door to our room I found her asleep in the bed. She was beautiful. She seemed to be havin' one hell of a good dream too if the amounts of lust were anythin' to go by. I sat and watched her for a while and started thinking.

I didn't realize until today that I have never really told her much of my human life or vampire either. Sure she "saw" a lot of my past, I'm still wonderin' about that one, but there are so many other things she didn't see and that I should tell her. Especially now since I keep rememberin' things about little Clara. I sighed and decided a shower was necessary to wash my hunt from me. My shower was quick and I was changin' my clothes when heard her start to stir. I kept my back to her and just stood at the closet. I really need to tell her what Aro said. I had figured that this would happen but didn't want to let myself believe it. I felt her lust as she walked towards me and I quickly slipped my t-shirt on. I couldn't be gettin' distracted when there was so much to discuss.

"Hey Cowboy." She practically purred and had me hard in a instant. Her arms snaked around my waist and chest as her head came to rest in between my shoulder blades. I wrapped my hands around hers and just stood for a minute.

"Darlin', We need ta talk. Somethin' happened earlier...A lot of somethin's actually. Did Peter fill you in on what happened?" I felt her nod against my back and felt the anger and sadness take over her emotions at the thought of Carlisle.

"Yea. Daddy C's here for some reason and being a pain in the butt. Once he found out I was here he wasn't happy and came barging through our door. I told him to leave and that I didn't want to hear or see him but he wouldn't go. Marcus was passing by and heard me telling him to get out and had to practically drag him out of the room." I growled and was holdin' her to my chest quicker than she could blink.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I didn't want to come back here bein' so furious. So I went for a run...and a hunt. Darlin' I need you to look at me." I said and when her eyes met mine she gasped. Her hand came up and lightly touched my cheeks and then under my eyes. I felt a huge swell of lust before her emotions became confused for some reason.

"What's got you so confused, Sweets?"

"You look healthier. Better. Your skin has a little more color to it and its a little warmer..." She trailed off. I gave her a moment to make her comparisons between human and animal blood because if I know my Bella, that's exactly what she's doin'.

"Animal blood really is like living off of tofu huh?" I sent her my confusion but nodded because that is what it is like. While it keeps nutrition in your body, you still don't look as healthy because you need other things as well. And your definitely never fully satisfied.

"Edward once described hunting animals like that. I never really saw it because I'm so used to the way you all looked but now that I see how much _better_ you look its insane how malnourished you looked before. No wonder you were always hunting and struggling with it. You were used to feeling healthy and full and then started essentially starving your self." she shook her head.

"You never cease to amaze me." I said smiling and shakin' my head in disbelief.

"I know, you've told me that before. You should know though, I think red looks hot on you." She said and walked out of the room. I was too busy doin' a little happy dance to realize that she left but as soon as I did I was following her scent. When I appeared next to her she jumped.

"Jeez! This is getting really ridiculous! It seems like every time I get used to your speed you get even faster! " I cocked my head to the side and sent her some confusion. She sighed and shook her head. "You didn't think I'd notice that you were always holding back? I know that when you were with the Cullen's you only used some of your strength and speed Jasper." She explained to me like i was a little child. "I've been told I am much to observant for my own good, you know. I only saw you wrestle with Emmett a couple times and most of the time it was just blurs but when you guys would hold still I could see the strain on your face. Not from trying to beat him but from trying to hold back. And I saw it again when you would walk or run. Why did you do that?" She asked. Damn! I didn't think anyone would notice.

"You know my past. I am a military man through and through. When I fist arrived at the Cullen's I thought it would be in my best interest if they didn't know the full extent of my abilities. If somethin' were to happen in the future and I had to leave or take them down, it would be easier if they underestimated me. I didn't realize that Alice would use my weakness for human blood against me though. I think she has always know the extent of my abilities but never said anythin'. Though I'm not sure why she never did." I told her and shrugged.

"She probably knew. That's why she always used the excuse that you would drain someone if you left. She played to your guilty conscience and knew you didn't want to hurt anyone. She knew they couldn't best you in a fight so she attacked you emotionally." It made a lot of sense. I never thought of that before.

"You really are much to observant, and ridiculously smart." I told her and gave her a quick kiss.

"So you said we needed to talk?" I nodded. "But not here?" She asked in a barely there whisper. I nodded again. "Hey, Major...how about you take me out and show me Volterra?" She said louder.

"It would be my pleasure darlin'." I told her and smiled.

We made our way out of the castle and I knew we would be followed but it didn't matter because I knew they would stay out of hearing distance. We walked around for a while and I showed her some different things that I knew she would find interesting and when her stomach growled I took her to a little restaurant. She ate in silence and when she was done i scanned the area and found that no one was spyin' on us so I decided to tell her what Aro said.

"Darlin', I was right when I said they were gonna make me change you while we were here. Aro informed me that you would not be leavin' here human. I know that you want to be changed but I don't think your ready for that. You still haven't gotten everythin' out that you need to." She went to interrupt but I held up my hand to stop her. "I know you are better but hurt like that doesn't just go away. I know you're fine with me, Peter, and Char but you still have a lot of things to work out with the others. I can still see how difficult it is for you to let Rose or Em even touch you or talk to you. I can tell its all forced because you still hold a lot of hurt towards them. You also need to let the hurt over your father go. I know its really hard, believe me, but it has to be done so you can move on." I finished. She sighed.

"You're right, Jas. I just don't know how to do it all. How to broach the subject of all the hurt they caused me. I know it wasn't Em or Rosalie's fault but I cant help but be angry...at all of them! Especially Carlisle and Esme! They were like the parents I always wanted but then they just go and abandon me!" The anger I felt flowin' off of her was incredible.

I threw some money down on the table and quickly got her out of there before she started really yellin'. She needs to let it all out but she needs to direct it at the people she's upset with. I ran us back to the castle and barely straightened up before she was off tearin' through the castle lookin' for...my guess is Rose and Emmett. She stood outside of their door for a good minute just takin' deep breaths and starin' at it. Suddenly the door flew open and Emmett and Rose were standin' there, they didn't even get a word out before she was pokin' Emmett in the chest and yellin'.

* * *

**End of Chapter! 13**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked it! Leave some love if you feel like it! Next chapter is going to have a lot of yelling from Bella! I am trying to move the story along with out making it seemed rushed but this chapter kind of does... Dont worry though I will get back on track ASAP :)**


	14. Holy crap!

**Hey all! Thanks for all of the reviews! Smeyer Owns all characters associated with the twilight saga.I am terribly sorry for the delay but my husband was deployed with very little notice so I have been really busy! Now onto the next chapter! :) Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**last time **

I threw some money down on the table and quickly got her out of there before she started really yellin'. She needs to let it all out but she needs to direct it at the people she's upset with. I ran us back to the castle and barely straightened up before she was off tearin' through the castle lookin' for...my guess is Rose and Emmett. She stood outside of their door for a good minute just takin' deep breaths and starin' at it. Suddenly the door flew open and Emmett and Rose were standin' there, they didn't even get a word out before she was pokin' Emmett in the chest and yellin'.

**Bella Pov**

I felt all the anger and I've been holding back just come rushing to the surface. I couldn't control myself once the gate opened; there was no way it was going to close until I got all of this out. I was standing in front of Emmett and Rosalie in their doorway. I started poking him in the chest, not enough to hurt myself but enough to get my point across.

"You! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME AFTER PROMISING TO NEVER LEAVE ME? AFTER CALLING ME YOUR LITTLE SISTER? IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD HAVE FOUGHT HARDER AND CAME BACK. ACTUALLY, I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU SAID I WAS YOUR FAMILY BUT FAMILY DOESN'T ABANDON YOU! FAMILY IS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU!" I was crying and shaking as I was yelling. I collapsed on the floor and Emmett sat next to me. When he tried touching my hand I recoiled.

"No! Don't touch me! Where were you when my dad was tortured and killed in front of me? Where were you when I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares? Where were you when my own mother stopped giving a shit about me! I needed, NEEDED, my family! The only thing that helped me was that stupid know it all fucker, Peter." Emmett looked like I punched him in the gut and Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry. "You've explained, vaguely, why you didn't come back or try to contact me and I understand to some extent, but I don't think you realize what I felt that entire time you were gone! The abandonment, hopelessness, worthlessness...the list goes on and on! Do you know how many times I contemplated killing myself? I had no one! No friends, no family...I was utterly ALONE! The only reason I didn't was because I know that my dad would have been so disappointed if I had completely given up. You just...UGH!" My arms wrapped themselves around my middle and my tears started coming out faster. I couldn't get control of myself. I don't even know what started all of this...My emotions just wouldn't stop flowing out of me. I was absolutely drained and I could feel myself slipping into darkness.

**Emmett POV**

I just sat there. I knew she was hurt and mad...no livid was a better word, but I never realized just how much pain I had caused her. I felt like I was dying. I don't deserve to be in her life. She's too good of a person and I don't deserve to call myself her big brother. I failed miserably. She fell asleep while she was crying and Jasper laid her on the bed in our room then returned to sit with us on the floor.

"She's right you know. I didn't try hard enough..." I said. My head in my hands and shaking with dry sobs.

"No, you did Em...you wanted to come straight back for her just like I did. We were manipulated into not going though. I don't know what you were told but Alice told me that I would slaughter hundreds if I were to leave. It took me far too long to figure out that it wasn't true. We all thought that she would have a better life without us. She's too _good_ to get brought into this world, that's what everyone was always thinkin' but we all gravitated towards her regardless. We couldn't keep away because she gave us all a part of ourselves back." Jasper said trying to make me feel better.

"NO! If I had REALLY wanted to get back to her I would have. I even had the opportunity to a couple times but I thought that she would be ok and that seeing me would just make her mad so I stayed where I was. I was a coward. I didn't want to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I deserve everything she said to me; hell I deserve a whole lot more. I went to call her number constantly and even went as far as writing letters to her but I never sent them. I didn't want to hear or read that she never wanted to see me again and that she hated me, but if I would have known what was happening in her life... NOONE could have stopped me from going back to her. I would have died trying to get to her. When we finally left the Cullen's and Peter told me we were going to Forks because Bella needed us, all I could think was that no matter how long it took I was going to show her that I was worthy of being her brother. But now I see, no matter how many years or even centuries go by...I will never be worthy of being her brother. I have failed so badly."

"I don't hate you. Am I mad at you? Yes. Will it take some time for me to trust you again? Yes. But I could never hate you Emmett. I know that none of this is fair…to either of us, but it happened and all we can do is try to move on from it. I won't apologize for it either because I really think you needed to hear it and I feel much better after getting all of that out." Bella said from behind me. I didn't even hear her wake up or walk over to us.

"I-I know Bella. I'm so sorry though…for everything. Like I told you back in Forks, I will show you that I'm not going anywhere again and I will earn your trust back. No matter how long it takes." She nodded her head once and made her way to Jaspers lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Sorry dude. I know all these crazy emotions can't be fun for you." I told him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Actually, even though I can feel them they aren't affectin' me in the slightest. My only concern is my Mates emotional state right now." _Huh. _

"We are gonna go back to our room." He said standing and then stopped and turned to Rose. "Rose just ask her already." I looked to my fuck hot Mate to see her wringing her hands.

"Uh…Bella? Is it ok if maybe when you're feeling up to it we could go shopping or something? I'd like to have a talk with you…" She sounded so unlike the confident woman I'm used to. I wrapped my arms around her to try and comfort her.

"Sure. That sounds fine, I'll come to you when I'm feeling up to it." Bella said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Come on monkey man, let me make you feel better." Rose said and straddled my hips.

**Bella POV**

"You alright darlin'?"

"I will be. I needed to say all of those things but I can't help but feel bad. I know it's not his fault that you guys left but I always thought that if our positions were reversed that I would have done everything in my power to go back to someone I thought of as family." I sighed. "I don't want to feel like this towards him…I just want to have my big bear of a brother back and not feel so abandoned by him. You got off easy, we mated and now I know you can't ever leave me…well you could…" He quickly cut me off and turned toward me.

"With or without us being Mated, I wouldn't ever leave you again. I told you before that I'm a very selfish creature and I was selfish enough before we Mated to come for you because I liked havin' you around… I'll be it, it was a little later than I would have liked but that's not the point. I'm not goin' anywhere. If you ever left or were taken from me, I would find you even if I had to fight my way through hell to get you back." He hugged me to him and sent me his love and worry.

"I know. I wouldn't let you go so easily either…human or not I would fuck someone up if they ever tried to take you away from me." I told him and he smiled slightly and sighed.

"Em knows he screwed up and he will forever regret not takin' action sooner because he was scared. I understand how both of you are feelin'." He smirked at his little joke and the continued. "I know that we hurt you so deeply and the events that took place after we left were so horrible that you turned into the bitchy strong woman that I love but, you have to understand what he's feelin' too. Did you know that he had a little sister when he was human? Big brown eyes, long brown hair…She followed him when he went to hunt one day, he saw her gettin' attacked by a bear and stepped in but it was too late…then Rose found him. She was so overwhelmed by the need to save him that she didn't realize that there was more blood than just Emmett's. When we left it was like losin' his little sister all over again. I'm not sayin' you're a replacement or anything so don't even think that. He truly looks at you like you're his sister. He was in a constant state of depression while we were away. Em was so torn about what to do, he wanted to check on you and hug you and apologize but also didn't want to betray Carlisle and Esme, who have given him everything. You say you would have tried harder than he did but think about his situation. Would you have betrayed Charlie in that way?" _Damn it!_

"I understand better now. Thank you, you always put me in my place when it's necessary. Charlie would have liked you, you know." I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know." He replied and leaned down to kiss me.

When his lips met mine it felt like my entire body ignited. What started out as a slow sensual kiss was quickly turning into one of heated passion. My back hit the nearest wall as Jaspers tongue battled with my own. I moaned into the kiss and felt him smirk against my lips. His hands moved from there place on my hips up to tease my breasts through the fabric of my shirt and bra. All rational thought completely left me as his fingers grazed my nipples. I forgot that we were in the hall way of the castle, forgot that anyone could stumble upon us. When Jasper felt that I needed to breath he trailed kisses down my neck, sucking and licking the skin, sometimes placing a light bite here and there. My hips had a mind of their own and started seeking friction against his. I moaned again when I felt his hardness against my stomach and heard his rumbling growl.

"What in the world is going on here?" Jasper growled and spun around to face the vampire who interrupted. I sighed. _Looks like Bella isn't going to be getting any sort of release while we are here. _A voice in my head said. I growled at the voice and glared at the vampire over Jaspers shoulder.

"Well I was about to show my Mate pleasure but it's really none of your business, Carlisle." Jasper drawled and smirked at him. _And queue pantie wetting .Seriously you should just forego wearing any because they just get ruined. _I shook my head.

Carlisle ignored Jasper and looked at me. "This is no way for a lady, much less a Cullen to act, Bella." He reprimanded. _Oh hell no! Who the fuck does he think he is? _

"You all made it perfectly clear that I wasn't a Cullen when _your son_ left me in the woods to freeze to death and you left without even a 'fuck you'. You have no right to tell me how to act. We've already been over this, Papa C leave me and my Mate the fuck alone!" I hissed at him. His eyes grew wide and then narrowed at me. He went to take a step towards us but Jasper growled at him and he stopped.

"Don't be silly Isabella! Now come with me, I'm sure Esme will be happy to set you straight." He said and held his hand out for me to take. I gave a not so lady like snort and flipped him off. He shook his head sadly at me. "See what hanging around them has done to you?" He asked.

"Don't think for a minute that this is their fault Papa C. This is all the result of your prude son's actions and me realizing who I really am. This," I said gesturing to myself. "Is the real me and I am not changing for anyone ever again so good luck trying." Jasper sent me his pride and I smiled at him.

"It would be in your best interest to leave now, Carlisle. If you don't then you will see your 'Daughter' in a very compromisin' position as I intend to finish what you interrupted." My sexy cowboy said and pushed me up against the wall again, not even bothering to see if Carlisle was going to leave. His lips resumed kissing my neck and my hands threaded themselves into his hair.

My panties were soaking wet now and we needed to move this someplace else but I just couldn't make myself pull away from him. His lips found mine again and his hands lifted me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his hips seeking any kind of friction. A purring was coming from deep in his chest and I moaned at the sound. I needed more and he knew it. I felt an overwhelming amount of lust crash into me and writhed against his hardness earning a wonderful mix between a purr and moan from him.

"Darlin', we need to get back to our room…NOW!" He growled and pushed himself against me harder.

"Fuck…please!" I whimpered.

Before the word "please" was even fully out of my mouth I felt my back being pressed against the bed in our room. _At least I hope this is our room. _I thought before Jaspers lips found mine again. Our tongues tangled together and his hands were slowly pushing my shirt above my ribs to tease the flesh there. The sounds coming out of mouth didn't sound entirely human but I didn't have it in me to care. I vaguely heard a loud rip but didn't realize it was my shirt until I felt his mouth on my nipple. I arched up against him further and I felt more than heard him growl. The vibrations from his growl made me moan and I started grinding up his hardness.

"Jas…please…need…more!" I panted out and all of a sudden was naked underneath him. He started making his was down my body paying special attention to the spots he found the previous time we had been in this position. He pulled back from me and smirked and suddenly I was drowning in lust and euphoria. I threw my head back onto the bed and my eyes closed tightly.

"FUCK!" I moaned and heard Jaspers husky chuckle.

"Look at me darlin',"He said and started playing with my nipples again. "I love the way you look at me when you're like this. You are absolutely breathtaking."

"Jas… so close, please…" I panted. He hit me with a stronger wave and I fell apart but the look on his face alone would have made me cum. "GOD! JASPER!" I moaned.

He pulled his influence back from me slowly, letting me enjoy my orgasmic high. The only thing that was running through my head was _'holy fucking crap! Who knew he could do that!'. _I somehow found the strength and maneuvered my way out from under him and was kneeling near the edge of the bed. It took my mind a second to realize that he had moved and was sitting against the head board but decided that was the perfect place for him to be. I smirked at him and started crawling towards him; he just raised an eyebrow at me and cocked his head to the side in question but my eyes were glued to the bulge in his jeans.

"It's your turn now, Cowboy." I said when I reached him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it…If it seems a little…off I apologize but I really struggled through this chapt because of everything that has been going on. So if it sucked I'm sorry and will do better in the next chapt! Leave some love if our feel like it! Again I am so sorry for the delay on this! **


	15. Mmmm

Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry for the delay but I am trying to balance a lot right now with my husband being gone and haven't had any time to write recently. Thank you all for sticking with me though! I will try to get chapters out in a timely manner but can't really promise anything seeing as things come up and the hubs is gone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Last time

He pulled his influence back from me slowly, letting me enjoy my orgasmic high but before it was completely gone I maneuvered my way out from under him and was kneeling near the edge of the bed. It took my mind a second to realize that he had moved and was sitting against the head board but decided that was the perfect place for him to be. I smirked at him and started crawling towards him; he just raised an eyebrow at me and cocked his head to the side in question but my eyes were glued to the bulge in his jeans.

"It's your turn now, Cowboy." I said when I reached him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Jasper

The sight of my mate crawlin' towards me made me about lose my fuckin' mind and add the way she practically purred that it was 'my turn', well, all I can say is that it took every ounce of will power in my body not to throw her down and fuck her senseless. If I thought the feel of her warm hands on my chest felt like heaven then I don't know what to compare the feelin' of her lips on my chest to. I moaned when she lightly licked my right nipple while her hands were reachin' down to unbutton my jeans. She continued to make her way down my chest, her lips never leavin' my skin and when she got to where my stomach met my pants I felt her lust rise tenfold.

"Mmm it seems my Mate isn't wearing any boxers…" She purred and licked the well-defined V that led to where I wanted her most.

She unzipped my jeans and my cock practically jumped out at her. She giggled quietly. It was a nervous but lusty giggle. I knew there was no stoppin' her once she set her mind to somethin' so I wasn't about to comment that she didn't have to 'repay the favor', plus I was enjoyin' this way too much to let her stop now. She wrapped her warm little hand around me and I saw her eyes widen when she realized her fingers couldn't wrap themselves around me entirely. Her emotions were going crazy cycling from one to the next so fast. There was apprehension, worry, awe, and more lust. I could only guess that she was tryin' to figure out how I would fit in her and was pretty impressed by my size. Now I'm in no way a conceited man but I knew that I was above average and to see her reaction as well as feel it made me want to puff my chest out a little bit. Before I could though I felt her warm little tongue sneak out and lick the head, I hissed in pleasure at the feelin' and she moaned and took me fully into her hot little mouth.

My hands fisted in the covers as she moved up and down my shaft with her mouth, I thought I was gonna lose it when I felt her teeth lightly scrape against me. She looked up at me through her eye lashes and I have to say that the sight of my Mate between my legs with my cock in her mouth was a sight I would never tire of. It was hands down the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Well, it was until she reached down and started rubbin' her clit and moaning loader around me. The vibrations of her moans made me growl and jerk my hips slightly. I was so fuckin' close.

"Fuck darlin' your hot little mouth feels so good wrapped around me…I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep moanin' 'round me like that…God baby girl I can't wait until I can fuck you senseless." I moaned/ purred/ growled out.

I smelled her arousal and felt her lust rise again. Her teeth scrapped against me again and she started usin' her free hand to wrap around what she couldn't fit in her mouth, pumpin' in time with her mouth. My hips jerked again and I growled. I let my emotions out so that she could experience what she was doin' to me and her hips started movin' in time with her fingers that were rubbin' herself. I was gonna tell her to move but my orgasm hit me so hard and fast that I didn't have any time. The feelin's that swept over me were enough to make me pass out had I been human. I came growlin' my Mates name loudly, ripin' through the comforter, sheets, and possibly the mattress but I was too far gone to notice. She drank all I gave her while moanin' around me and fallin' over the edge right after me. She licked me a couple more times makin' me jerk at the sensitive feelin' then crawled her way up to me. She raised an eyebrow at me when she saw the huge holes in the bed where my hands had been fisted. _Guess I did destroy the bed. _I just shrugged and smirked at her. She snuggled close to me, layin' her head on my chest and promptly fell asleep but not before sayin' a whispered 'I love you'. I sat there for a moment stunned because that was the first time she's said it. I knew it from her emotions but hearin' it was wonderful.

"I love you too, Darlin'." I said and kissed her forehead but I doubt she heard me.

I wrapped what was left of the blanket around her and watched her sleep thinkin' what a lucky bastard I was to have her. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that she woke up until I looked down at her and saw her beautiful brown eyes starin' back at me.

"What ya thinkin' about so hard, Cowboy?" She asked.

"You. Us. Our future…and how much of a lucky bastard I am." I told her and she rolled on her stomach to look at me fully it also happened that we were both naked and when she rolled over her hot center brushed my leg and I groaned. She looked innocently at me, but her emotions were anythin' but. "Now, darlin' that was a very mean thing you just did." I playfully growled at her and pulled her on top of me.

My lips crashed to hers and my tongue immediately started explorin' her mouth. I could taste myself on her and it just served to turn me on more. She whimpered into the kiss as my hands roamed down her back and stopped at the top of her ass. I needed to slow this down or I wasn't gonna be able to resist claimin' her so I slowly pulled back and gave her a couple chaste kisses before I leaned away and groaned. She decided that she didn't like that and ground herself on to my hard member. I growled and moved her to lay beside me.

"Darlin', you need to stop that. You have no fuckin' idea how much I want to claim you but we can't yet. You still need to come to terms with some things…" She looked away, pouted and sighed before I could finish. I grabbed her chin indicating that I wanted her to look at me. "Don't be like that, Sweets. I want you…you know I do. If I didn't would I be layin' here tryin' with all my might not to move so I don't lose it? You can _feel _how much I fuckin' want you, both emotionally_ and_ physically. I don't want you to let go of everythin', darlin' but I will not have you comin' into this life only wantin' revenge, it would eventually destroy you and in turn me. I can't and won't lose you now that I know you're mine." I told her. Her eyes widened slightly and I'm sure it was from the change in them. The thought of losin' her causin' me to roar on the inside. I'm sure my eyes darkened and the look on my face was a hard one.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Jasper. It's ok." She said and buried her head in my neck and started takin' deep breaths of my scent. After a minute she looked up at me and smiled. "But you know, it's entirely your fault. I can't help it that you drive me wild. You are just too damn sexy, Cowboy." She placed a kiss on one of my scars and started tracin' the one on my neck with her index finger. My eyes closed at the soothin' feelin' of her touchin' it. I could feel her curiosity about that scar.

"It was my first one, the one I got when Maria turned me." I told her without openin' my eyes. It wasn't any different from the other ones that littered my body but it stood out to my Mate. I felt her possessiveness and anger and I looked at her. Curiosity clear on my face, I'm sure. "What is it, Darlin'?" She huffed when she realized I wasn't gonna let it go.

"It's…just…It's just that I don't like the fact that…ugh!I don't want her mark on you! I don't like it! I want to kill her for what she did to you!" She practically growled. I smirked in her direction and she scowled at me. I couldn't help it. Really.

"You have no idea what it means to me that you think like that darlin'. As Mates we have the need to protect and take revenge on anyone that's hurt the other one. I didn't think that you would feel like that till you were turned so it's nice to know. And darlin', as soon as your turned I promise that you can replace her mark with your own." I told her she nodded but then got on her knees and faced me.

She stroked my face softly for a minute before her hand went lower onto my neck. Her eyes never leavin' the mark my maker made. Her fingers brushed across it gently as she leaned in and replaced her fingers with her tongue. I hissed at the contact and closed my eyes. I instantly knew that even though she was human she had the urge to cover the mark, even if it was just with her scent. I've had the same urge as well. Every fiber of my being wanted to replace the bite on her wrist with my own. If it weren't for the fact that James was dead then I probably would have already done so. I groaned loudly when she started tracing another scar with her tongue. I knew it was another one of Maria's, it was like she just knew which ones were caused by my maker and which weren't. Maria is the only vampire that has landed a bite on me that is still alive and somehow Bella knew this. A knock on our door brought me back to reality and I sighed.

"Go get dressed, Darlin'. I will see who it is." She nodded and headed to the bathroom. I pulled on some jeans and answered the door. It seems that while we are here we will not be getting' any privacy. Heidi stood on the other side of the door and I raised an eyebrow in question at her. Her eyes roamed up my body and when she got to my eyes she gasped and her lust increased.

"Heidi." I said in way of a greatin'.

"Hi Major. You're looking _very_ good. It's been awhile." She purred. I'm sure disgust was clear on my face.

"What do you want?" I questioned sharply. She has never taken no for an answer when it comes to me. She always loved the fact that I terrified her. Fuckin' masochist.

"I heard that you were here…and that you are no longer with the seer so I wanted to pay you a visit. You know, see if I could help you in _any_ way." She said puttin' her hand on my chest.

I slapped it away, we may be vampires and can't catch dieses but honestly I wasn't sure that she didn't have any. She would be the one to have some form of vampire std. I was about to open my mouth to try and get rid of her when I felt my Mates anger from behind me. I turned slightly and pulled her to me, buryin' my face in her hair, tryin' to calm myself down so I didn't rip the bitch apart.

"He will not be needing _anything_ from your skanky ass, bitch! Leave _MY_ Mate alone, I'm not going to me human much longer so I'd watch yourself!" Bella hissed at her and I buried my face further in her hair to hide my smile. I'm sure she could feel my amusement though and possibly my lust. Heidi growled at her and my head shot up and I stared right into her eyes.

"_NO ONE_ growls at my _Mate_, Heidi. You have been nothin' but a pain in my ass every time I come here. I've tried to be the polite southern gentleman that my mamma raised but it looks like since that isn't workin' I'm gonna have to tell you straight out. I wouldn't touch you with a fuckin' 100 foot pole. Even if you were the last fuckin' female on this earth I'd sooner be gay than get anywhere near you. Now if I see or_ feel_ you lookin' at my Mate again I will not hesitate to rip your limbs off_ very_ slowly. Don't test me on this. Now leave!" I growled at her. She whimpered and was slowly backin' up the entire time I was talkin'. She took off right after I told her to. I pushed the door closed and had Bella up against it quicker than she could register, a low rumblin' growl comin' from my chest as I attacked her neck with my lips and tongue. She moaned my name and started rubbin' against me.

"N- Not that I'm complaining or anything…_at all_. But where did this come from, Major?" She said breathlessly.

"Fuckin' hot you bein' all possessive like that." I mumbled against her skin. All I got in reply was a breathless moan and her rubbin' against me harder.

"Hate to interrupt Major, but Aro would like us in the throne room ASAP." Peter said through the door and I growled in frustration.

"Fuck off, Petey." Bella practically growled. _At least I'm not the only one frustrated about this. _I thought as I set her back on her feet and quickly grabbed a shirt.

"I will be so happy when we can go home." She grumbled to herself and started fixin' her hair in the mirror.

"Me too, Darlin'. Me too." I told her and we headed to the throne room with Peter and Charlotte.

When we got there Peter and I immediately crouched in front of our Mates and started growlin'. It only served to earn me a smirk in return from the vampire that stood next to Aro.

"Jasper! How long has it been Mi Amor? What's this? You've brought me a present?" She said excitedly and was starin' at Bella. I growled louder.

"Maria." Bella gasped from behind me as she finally got a look at her.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know not much happened but I have been pretty blocked lately so I needed a fluff chapter I guess! Well except for the ending Like I said in the above authors Note I will try to get the chapters out faster but I cant make any promises. Thank you all for sticking with me!


	16. Compassion? Ha!

Hello Lovelies! Thanks for all the reviews! They really help and make me smile! SMeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga…unfortunately. Now lets see where this chapter goes!

* * *

Last time*

When we got there Peter and I immediately crouched in front of our Mates and started growlin'. It only served to earn me a smirk in return from the vampire that stood next to Aro.

"Jasper! How long has it been Mi Amor? What's this? You've brought me a present?" She said excitedly and was starin' at Bella. I growled louder.

"Maria." Bella gasped from behind me as she finally got a look at her.

* * *

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it. Here in front of me is Jasper's sire and she looks like she wants to fucking eat me. _Well she probably does, she__** is**__ a vampire._ Oh shut up. Bigger things going on right now. _Well you're the one that thought that. _Jasper was crouched in front of me growling loudly. Peter was in the same position with Charlotte behind him. Aro just kept looking between everyone.

"Why the fuck is _she _here?" Jasper spat at Aro. Aro's eyes widened slightly in what looked like fear and then composed himself again.

"Major, I assure you I did not invite her here. I would never do that while you are here." He said calmly but you could tell he was frantic. Jasper merely nodded but was still waiting for an answer.

"Now is that anyway to greet your sire, Mi amore?" Maria purred and started walking towards us. Jasper growled and she stopped.

"I am not your 'Love', Maria. Now answer my question before I tear you to pieces." He hissed.

"I came for help. My army has gotten out of control and I cannot handle them. They are ravenous and I figured that the Volturri would be happy to help out considering the vampires I made are risking our exposure. I was pleasantly surprised when I caught your scent along with Peter and Charlottes, Major. Now why don't we go have a privet _chat_…bring your snack along, maybe I'll be nice and share her with you." She smirked. _Oh fuck no! I don't think so bitch!_

"Didn't you hear _My Mate_ before bitch? I am clearly no snack and if anyone gets a taste of my blood its going to be Jasper. You do realize that pissing him off is just going to make it worse right? He could easily end you and then go take care of your 'problem'." I told her. Her eyes widened slightly and then she smirked again.

"Oh no my little blood bag, you see the sire bond is very strong so I don't think he could kill me. I've never heard of a Vampire having a human mate…So you see… I will have you. The need to please ones sire is overwhelming. I can smell your blood from here and you smell mouthwatering...the only thing good about you is your blood. You are nothing but food." She said smiling viciously. Jasper growled again.

"While most people have to need to serve their sire, Maria, I fortunately do not. You broke that bond with me long ago, even if I did still feel it; the mating bond is much stronger. You have insulted my Mate and I think I will use her idea… if no one disagrees." He stated and looked around the room. Not a single Vampire in the room protested. Quicker than I could see he was behind Maria, he whispered something in her ear, and she looked up at him in terror. Then he started to circle her.

"You know Maria, I think you owe my Mate an apology. She is much more than 'food' and she is so much better than you. I can feel how highly you think of yourself but I know better. You are nothing, Maria. You may be good at pretendin' to be a leader but that's all it is, pretend. I was the power in your army. I was the fighter, the strategist, the trainer, and leader. Its time you were put in your place." He said and ripped her arm off. "Apologize to my Mate, NOW!" He yelled and tore off her other arm.

"I'm sorry you are a stupid, weak, human." She sneered through her pain.

"Wrong! Do it again properly and mean it!" He said, his voice full of authority. He ripped off her leg to the knee.

"I'm sorry I called you a blood bag." She hissed.

"Hmm better but I don't think you really meant it." He said pretending to think. His eyes lit up and he sunk his teeth into the skin between her shoulder and neck. She cried out and shook her head frantically trying to get him to release her.

"I- I meant it! I swear! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I-I'll do anything!" She cried.

"You beg me to not kill you? To show you compassion?" She nodded even though they were clearly rhetorical questions. "Where was your compassion when you tortured me and countless others? Where was your compassion when you made me end thousands of lives? I hold not one ounce of compassion for you, bitch." He said and ripped her head off. He looked down at her in disgust and spit on her body. "Go to hell, Maria." He said and threw his zippo onto her body.

The flame mesmerized me with its purple smoke and sickly sweet smell but, it had nothing on my Mate. He was standing by Maria's burning body with a small vicious smirk playing in his lips. I started to walk towards him and his eyes snapped to mine and I could see the fire there. I was instantly wet. He took a deep breath and smirked at me. I was in his arms and his lips were on mine before I registered what was going on. His tongue slid against my own causing me to moan into his mouth as my hands wrapped themselves in his soft hair. He pulled away from me gently and rested his forehead against mine.

"I cannot wait until you are fully mine, Isabella." He whispered. I shuddered against him. He straightened up and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Aro and he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Aro, are you goin' to take care of the newborns that are runnin' loose or ya just gonna stand there starin' at me and my Mate?" It seemed to snap Aro out of whatever daze he was in and he started calling names and sending vampires off to take care of the problem. I hoped that Jasper wouldn't be asked to go but I knew that they would need him, he has the most experience with this after all. I sighed sadly and he looked down at me.

"Major, I would like you to go and lead my guard in this mission. You have experience they do not in this field and I know that you would be able to take care of it quickly and quietly." Aro said. Jasper looked at me with understanding and a quiet 'Ah.'. I turned and looked at Aro.

"Why do you need him to go if our guard is so good? Jasper had told me stories, shouldn't they should be able to take care of it." I said already knowing the answer but needing to hear it for myself. Aro sighed.

"While my guard is very well trained and can take care of most any problem that arises, they have little to no knowledge of new born armies. Sure they have taken out small groups but from what I saw in Maria's mind she has close to 150 out of control feral newborns. We need the Major on this one, Isabella." He said looking at me sadly.

"Of course I'll go, Aro. I do want some time with my Mate first, though. I expect that she will have no problems being here without me." Jasper said looking expectantly at the brothers. It was Marcus who spoke up.

"Of course, Major. I will see to her safety personally. Do you like to read, Isabella?" I nodded and he smiled slightly at me. "Very good. I will show you my library while the Major is gone. I have a very extensive collection. It should keep you busy." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Well then, now that its settled, I will be takin' Isabella back to our room for a bit. Aro I want your best fighters. If they are gifted as well as a good fighter I will take 'em if not then they stay. I wont have any goin' that doesn't know how to fight. Peter," Jasper barked and Peter was by our side in a flash. "You are goin' with me as usual. I would like for Charlotte to stay here with Isabella but that's up to you. I will see you in an hour." Peter nodded and with that we headed to our room.

"Major, you know I have complete confidence in you right?" He nodded so I continued. "I'm still worried though. I can't imagine what I would do if you didn't come back to me. Promise me you will, promise me you will be your badass self and finish it quickly. I need to hear it from you, Major." I was pinned to the wall with his lips so close they brushed mine when he spoke.

"My beautiful Mate. I _promise_ I will finish it and come back to you as quickly as I can. I _will _come back to you, Bella. You are my everythin' darlin'." He said and kissed me lightly before pulling back and smiling. "Marcus will take good care of you while I'm gone and I think you will enjoy his company. There's somethin' about you that shocked him when he first saw you, maybe you can figure it out?" He asked me and I nodded. I knew he was trying to get my mind off of everything going on but it wasn't working and he could tell. He sighed and rested his forehead against mine again.

"Darlin', you have nothing to worry about. Remember, I don't make promises I can't keep. This will be easy and I have to say I'm pretty excited about gettin' to go. It's been too long since I've been able to let my real power out. I was made for this, Bella. Destroyin' vampires is what I was made for…well, that and you." He said and I could see the excitement and lust dancing in his eyes. He trailed his lips across my jaw and down my neck.

"Major, I…" Whatever I was going to say died on my lips as he licked from where my shoulder met my neck up to that magical little spot behind my ear. I moaned and bucked my hips against his. _He sure does like getting us all hot and bothered doesn't he? Not that I'm complaining or anything…_

"Darlin', as much as I would love to finish this…we can't." He said and sighed heavily while pulling away from me. Curiosity was shining in my eyes and I know he could feel that it was my predominant emotion. "It's getting' more and more difficult to be like this with you, Sweets. The urge to claim you has gotten to the point that I almost can't control it. Everythin' in me is screamin' at me to rip your clothes off and fuck you against the nearest surface." He explained looking frustrated. _Me too, Cowboy. Me too. _

"Then why don't you?" I practically purred. The images running through my mind at his words were turning me on beyond belief. He sighed again and backed away from me further.

"You know why, Darlin'. I won't be able to have sex with you because I'll bite you. I fuckin' want to, believe me, _I want to. _I can't though, not yet." He was pacing and growling. I could feel the frustration rolling off of him. He was mumbling to himself and I swear he was going to pace a hole in the ground.

"Jasper." Nothing. "Jasper, look at me." Still pacing. "JASPER HARLAND WHITLOCK, LOOK AT ME!" I yelled. He immediately stopped pacing and turned to me.

"How do ya know my middle name? I don't think we ever….Ah. Never mind I forgot about the memory sharin' thing." He said shaking his head.

"Now are you going to fucking listen to me or just pretend like I'm not here?" He didn't say anything so I took that as he was going to listen. "Good. I know this is hard on you but you seem to forget that it's hard on me too. Everything in me screams at me to let you claim me and I want it more than anything…even more than air…or revenge. I want you above all else, Jasper. I want to be your equal. I want to be able to walk by your side and feel like your Mate. If you really don't want me to change yet then just suck the venom out. We both know that's possible. I need you, Jasper. It's becoming painful how much I need you." I was whispering by the end of my little speech and the feelings of rejection and worthlessness started to well up inside of me when he didn't say anything. I know he wants me and has good reasons but it still hurt that he wouldn't take me. He was standing in front of me and tipped my chin up with his index finger, making me look at him. When my met his eyes I knew I was in trouble.

"What did I tell you about those feelin's, Isabella?" I didn't answer and he didn't like that. "I asked you a fuckin' question, Darlin'. I want an answer." He growled at me. My stomach did flips and the warm feeling that spread through my body was now settling in my lower region. _You are pretty twisted you know that? Getting turned on when he's like this. __**Oh shut up no one asked you! **_Jasper growled, effectively pulling me from my conversation with myself. _See you are crazy! Talking to yourself and having arguments! _I ignored that annoying voice and brought my attention to Jasper.

"Sorry, Major. I know you have your reasons and that they are good ones but, I couldn't help but feel like that. I mean I'm a human and you're…well you. I know I'm your Mate but I still feel inferior sometimes...a lot of times actually. I won't fully feel like your equal until I'm a vampire." I said while looking at the ground. Jasper turned his head slightly to the right and growled.

"Sorry, Major but its time." Peter from the shadows. Jasper frowned and sighed.

"This conversation isn't over, Isabella. We will talk when I get back. I understand your feelin's but you're wrong, you are my equal in every way." He stated and pulled me to him. I held him as tight as I could for a few seconds before he pulled back and looked at me. "I love you, Darlin' and I'll be back soon. I'll have my phone but can't guarantee that I'll have service or be able to answer, if I don't, then leave me a message so I can at least hear your voice." He said and pulled me in for a quick kiss before turning to leave. I sent him all the love that I felt towards him in one huge burst and he turned and smirked at me before walking out with Peter.

"See ya soon, little bit! And just remember as soon as you're a vampire we'll let you at 'em, well if the Major doesn't get 'em first!" He yelled back chuckling.

"Stupid, annoying, Vampire." I mumbled and heard his laugh from down the hall.

I was so over whelmed with everything I didn't even realize I had slid down the wall and was sitting with my knees against my chest until I heard a throat clear. I looked up at the vampire in front of me and gasped. I hadn't gotten a good look at him before but now that I had I could see so many similarities.

"Ah, now she see's it." He smiles.

* * *

**End of chapter **

**Hope you all enjoyed! I know it's a bit of an odd one but I am really struggling to get this moving. There are so many things that I don't want to leave out just to get to the good stuff because the good stuff wont make any sense! Its going to pick up in the next chapt though maybe a POV from our sexy Major ;)**


	17. Let out

**Hello my wonderful and amazing readers! Thank you for all the reviews! It's good to know that even though I haven't been at my best lately, you all still like my story! **** Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga.**

* * *

Last time**

I was so over whelmed with everything I didn't even realize I had slid down the wall and was sitting with my knees against my chest until I heard a throat clear. I looked up at the vampire in front of me and gasped. I hadn't gotten a good look at him before but now that I had I could see so many similarities.

"Ah, now she see's it." He smiles.

* * *

*Bella Pov*

Never in my life would I have thought that I would be face to face with Marcus Volturi. I'm sure I have the most dumbfounded expression on my face right now. Jasper has told me so many stories about the brothers after Peter said we needed to come here so I know that he rarely speaks to anyone and sticks to the shadows. As soon as he was close though, I saw it. My head was spinning and I couldn't get a hold of my thoughts, too many shifting from one question to the next, trying to figure out a logical explanation.

"Um…how?" I squeaked.

"I have no clue, but I cannot say that I'm not pleased by this." He said.

" But…How?... I'm sorry, I just really don't understand. Is this why you were so shocked when we first met?" He nodded.

"You know, I haven't really kept track of my human family line after I was turned. I don't really remember much of my human life but I was married while human so it is very possible that I had children." I nodded, still dumbfounded. "Come, young Isabella, lets retire to my library and see if we can figure out this mystery." He said holding a hand out to me. I took it silently and he helped me off of the ground.

As soon as I stood I felt a horrible wave of dizziness come over me and suddenly I was seeing his life flash before me. Some memories flashed by too quickly for me to comprehend, others played in almost slow motion. It took me a minute to realize what was happening and that I needed to pay attention, this could give us the answers we need. I heard Marcus hiss and pull his hands away from me. I stood there disoriented and confused. I remembered what it was like when it happened with Jasper but I don't remember the dizziness or the feeling like I'm going to hurl part. Once my vision cleared I looked at Marcus, whom was looking just as confused as I did, I'm sure.

"What was _that_!?" He hissed.

"Um. I'm not really sure. It happened so quickly this time…I didn't see what was going on…I thought that I…ugh! I don't know!" I paced and mumbled to myself even though I was asked a question. I heard him take a deep breath and then he was in front of me effectively stopping my pacing.

"Young one, I need to know what you are talking about. Now please, explain." I nodded and took a deep breath as well.

"Well, I'm not really sure what that was. It's only happened once, with Jasper, and I don't even know why or how but one minute we were talking and the next I was seeing his life…like I was him. It made no sense and I haven't thought about it since, I thought it was just a fluke or something but obviously it isn't. With you though, it was difficult. It made me dizzy and nauseous and I was so concentrated on the sick feeling that I didn't pay attention to what I was seeing. God, I wish I was paying attention!" I told him in one big burst and had resumed my pacing, just in a different direction.

"We will figure this out, Isabella, but I'm afraid there won't be much to figure out until you are a vampire. If it happens again…well at least I'll know and not hiss at you again, which I apologize for. Let's focus on one thing at a time but I do suspect that it might be part of your gift manifesting now while you are human." He shook his head as if to clear it then smiled at me. "Come, I still would like to show you my library." I nodded and followed beside him silently, my mind still occupied with what had happened.

****Jasper POV****

We arrived in Mexico sometime in the early mornin'. I was surprised to find out that Maria had moved back to the same camp that Peter and I knew. It was definitely an advantage because Pete and I knew all sorts of hidin' places and secrete entrances. I was actually glad he left Charlotte back with Bella, we both knew how newborn males could be when it comes to females so he thought it best for her to stay behind just in case. We were currently sittin' about 3 miles north of the camp, scountin' the area. Maria never mentioned if she had any older vampires helpin' so just to be on the safe side we decided to take a look before we just barged in.

I looked around us at the others who were sent with us and sighed. The Volturi really do rely on their powers and not skill. There was only Demitri, Felix, Alec, Matthew, Jane, and Kaitlin with Peter and myself. Six fighters, not even great ones at that. I shook my head and realized we needed to have a short trainin' session before anythin' happened. Peter looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothin' just realizin' that we are gonna have to show them the basics of newborn war fightin'. I don't see why the Volturi never made them learn to fight better. This can't be the first newborn out break they've had to deal with." I told him and got a few growls in response to my statement. I turned slightly and growled back while sendin' them a heapin' amount of fear. While I use my empathy to my advantage a lot of the time I never rely on it fully, shit happens and who knows there might be some vampire out there with the power to render it useless.

"Ya'll are fuckin' dense, you know that? If ya don't want the Major here to tear your asses to shreds I suggest you listen to whatever he says. And don't even say anythin' I know you two," He gestured to Felix and Demitri. "Are wantin' to challenge everything he says but I'm tellin' you now, fuckers, don't do it." Peter said. I sent him some confusion and he smirked in the others direction. "I just _know_ that if I didn't say somethin' that they'd be goin' back in an urn. You are about ta snap into your war mode and we can't be down any fighters. They may have heard the stories but they think its just a tall tale. You fuckers are gonna get a shock. Just remember my advice, I'm never fuckin wrong." The others looked at me with incredulity. I just smirked. _Oh this will be fun. _"Oh, and I suggest you all show the Major that you aren't gonna try to take him. If he comes at your ass you best get down on your fuckin' knees and bare your neck to him and he'll leave ya mostly uninjured."

"Who the hell did Aro send us with? Fuck that, I bow to no one!" Felix growled and the others nodded, except for Jane. She knew I wasn't someone to fuck with, all of them did except for Felix apparently. I could tell by the others feelings that they had no intention of going against me but nodded to placate him. I turned in his direction.

"Except for your masters you mean. And I can guaren-fuckin-tee that you will show me the respect I fuckin' deserve boy, or it'll be a lesson I'll be happy to teach you." I told him

"Felix, stop it! Aro told us to do whatever Major Whitlock wanted so if he tells you to put on a fucking tutu and dance then you will!" Jane hissed.

"While that is a great visual and I may revisit that idea at a later date, we have work to do." I told them and they nodded and went silent.

**PETER POV**

Thank god, they finally shut their traps! I was about to kill them myself. Its not like the Major and I couldn't do this by ourselves. I _knew_ we could, it would just be easier with them. Plus I don't think Aro would be too happy if we killed their "Best" fighters. Ha! If they are their best fighters it's a miracle they've survived this long!

_Yo, Fucker! Somethin' comin'. Ya better tell Major badass over there to get ready!_ That little voice yelled into my head. Fuck.

"Uh. Major, no time for trainin' them now. Somethin's comin'….and quick." He nodded his head slightly so I would know he heard me but his eyes were closed and focused on something else.

He stood suddenly, took a deep breath and looked at me. Fuck yes! It's been awhile since I've seen that evil glint in his eyes and let me tell you, it's fuckin' great to see the Major fully "Let out".

"It's not time yet. Whatever is comin' this way, it's of no real importance. I can tell from their emotions." _Oh it may not be the fight he thinks you were talkin' about but It's definitely gonna piss him off._ Sometimes I really hate hearin' that voice.

"How many?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side and was still for about 30 seconds.

"Three. Two males and one Female." I blinked.

"You can tell that from their emotions? Have you been holdin' out on me all these years Major?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Shit. Sorry Major just really curious."

"Over the years my powers have strengthened with everyday use and add the fact that I'm drinkin' humans again and I can tell you even their deepest emotions that they try to keep buried. I also have a better understandin' of where their emotions come from. I noticed it on the plane here. I think I would have realized it earlier but I was so preoccupied with my Mate that I didn't think much of it." Just then 3 figures came running towards us. The others came and stood behind us, ready to attack if necessary.

"My, My, It's been awhile, Major. I've heard loads about you from my friend, Maria. Imagine how surprised I was when I learned that _you_ were Major Jasper Whitlock, one of the most feared vampires around. You look different, no more preppy school boy clothes or golden eyes, you look good." The female purred while eye fuckin' him. I glanced at Jasper; he looked relaxed, until you saw the look in his eyes. I wouldn't ever want to be on the receivin' end of that look. The woman finally met his eyes and instinctively took a step back. She took a deep breath and then continued but not before putting herself slightly behind the blond male. The other male had red hair and he stepped in front of her as well. _Ha! Like those fuckers could take the Major! _

"Maria will be pleased to hear that I saw you…and so close to her camp! I just need to find her, she keeps running off and we have things to do! Maybe you could be of some use to me, you remember that little _human_," She said with disgust. "Well I've been looking for her, it seems she's just vanished and I have a score to settle with that little bitch. Have you seen her?" She asked. Jasper growled lowly.

"You must not be a very good friend because if you were, you would have known that she went to the Volturi to ask for help with her newborns. My Mate and I just happened to be there. You can imagine my surprise when I saw her there and now I'm here to take care of the problem. I had so much fun destroyin' her, in case you were wonderin'." He smirked. "As for _Isabella,_ she is of no concern to you, Victoria. You won't be findin' her till she wants you to, that is if I let you leave here alive, which I'm not sure I'll be doin'."He said smilin' viciously at her and took a step towards her.

She took another step away from him and pushed the 2 males at him. He didn't hesitate to grab the blond one around the neck and quickly decapitate him; he tossed the body behind him to the others so they could finish him off. The other male's eyes widened before he took off running but Jasper was in front of him before he could get very far. He fell to his knees and let out a strangled cry as the Major used his power on him, he didn't need to but, he was showin' the others what he could do and why they shouldn't fuck with him. Everyone watched, engrossed at what was takin' place in front of them. As soon as the Vampire was ashes he looked up and growled.

"What the fuck!? Ya'll let that bitch get away! I thought it didn't need to be said to keep her here! Peter!" I was beside him in a flash with my head bowed. _Shit! How could I have fucked up like this!? Damn it! _

"Yes, Major?"

"You fuckin' know better, Peter. Why the fuck weren't you payin' attention?" He asked and I wanted to ground to swallow me up.

"Sorry Major. I wasn't thinkin' and got distracted watchin' you. It wont happen again." I promised.

"Damn fuckin' right it wont! You've forgotten how this all works, Captain. I should punish you for it but I will let you off with a warnin' this time. There better not be a next time or you're goin' back to Charlotte in pieces for makin' such a stupid mistake. Understood?" I nodded and released the breath I didn't realize I was holdin'.

* * *

**End Of chapter! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter **** I hope some of your questions were answered! And as always thank you for sticking with me and my story. I know my updates are pretty scattered but I'm trying **** Leave a review if you feel like it! Its always nice to know what you guys think! **


	18. Remarkable!

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I am truly sorry for such slow updates but it seems the world has it out for me and everything has been breaking or going wrong so Thank you all for baring with me and continuing to reading my story. Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga…unfortunately. Now then onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Last time****

"Sorry Major. I wasn't thinkin' and got distracted watchin' you. It wont happen again." I promised.

"Damn fuckin' right it wont! You've forgotten how this all works, Captain. I should punish you for it but I will let you off with a warnin' this time. There better not be a next time or you're goin' back to Charlotte in pieces for makin' such a stupid mistake. Understood?" I nodded and released the breath I didn't realize I was holdin'.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I was sitting in Marcus' library staring at a stack of papers that kept growing right in front of my eyes. Marcus was the cause of the growing pile, blurring back and forth around his library and adding to it each time he passed. He's been doing this since we arrived about an hour ago and the desk that he told me to sit at was covered in sheets of yellowing paper and books. I sighed.

"Marcus, do you expect me to go through all of this? It would take me months to look at all of this and that's only if I don't sleep. I am human and don't have the gift of doing things at Vampire speed, you know." I stated. He appeared right in front of me and I jumped a little.

"I do not expect you to go through it all. I will help plus, I have people at my beck and call. After all what good is it being a 'king' if I have to do everything by myself." He smiled and pressed a button on the intercom system that I hadn't noticed before. A voice floated through a moment later.

"What can I do for you, Marcus?" The voice asked politely.

"Gianna, Would you please send Eleazar in? I must speak with him about a few things." He said.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

"Eleazar is an old friend of mine and he has this…gift as well as being very intelligent. He arrived this morning to aid Aro in figuring out the power of a Vampire that came to us two weeks ago." I nodded.

"I've heard of him. He is close with _Carlisle, _he considers Eleazar's coven 'extended family'. I don't know if asking for his help will be a good idea. I would rather the Cullen's not know about any of this." I told him nervously.

"I understand your apprehension but I can have this be in a professional capacity and we will leave out why he is researching my family line. As for your power…I do not think he will be able to really get a read on it because Aro couldn't even read you. I'm thinking it must be a defense mechanism and that you do it to protect yourself. We won't mention anything of it and see if he says anything, alright?" I mumbled out an 'ok' just before I head a light knock at the door. "Come in, Eleazar." He called in a bored tone. I gave him a confused look and he smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Hello, Marcus. I was told you needed my help with something?" He questioned, his voice heavily accented, and eyed me briefly before letting his eyes fall on Marcus again. He was extremely tall and looked to be of Spanish decent; he also looked like he was probably in his late 20's or early 30's when he was turned.

"Ah yes. I have suddenly become curious about my human line and would like you to help me research it. You have connections and I know you can find me what I want, descendants, living and dead, and whatever else you can find on it." I cleared my throat and Marcus turned slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Isabella, this is Eleazar, head of the Danali coven. Eleazar, this is Isabella, Mate of the god of war, Major Jasper Whitlock." Eleazar's eyes widened slightly when Marcus said I was Jaspers Mate. I stood, walked over to him and held my hand out for him to shake; he grabbed my hand and kissed that back of it while giving me a slight bow.

"It is very nice to meet you, un poco (little one)." He said as he straightened up. "Are you the same Isabella that the Cullen's told me about?" He asked. I sighed.

"Please call me Bella. Yes, I probably am, but a lot has changed since then. I'm not the same naïve little girl I was then so please disregard everything they told you about me and Jasper isn't the same man you knew so if you see him while you are here please remember that also." He nodded and turned back to Marcus as I made my way back to my seat.

They talked for a while but I tuned them out and started looking through the papers on the desk. I quickly found that a lot of them were in Italian and I couldn't read them so I set them aside for Marcus. I got lost in my thoughts for a while, thinking about my 'power' and if I could learn to control it while I was still human. I had a feeling it would come in handy. I don't know how long I sat there but I was startled when I heard a gasp come from Eleazar. When I looked up he was staring at me like he could see my soul and I didn't like it.

"Amazing. Un Poco, what were you just thinking about?" He asked.

"Um. Just some things that happened earlier today…" I said not wanting to elaborate. "Why?"

"Well for a brief moment I got a small glimpse of your power. Not enough to really get everything but what I did see, well, it is remarkable." He stated.

"What did you see?" I asked curiously.

"That is hard to explain because I'm not really sure. It was so brief that I couldn't grasp it fully but you can see pasts correct?"

"Well, I think so but it's only happened twice and the second time it was so much more difficult. I got dizzy and felt like I was going to be sick so I couldn't concentrate on what I was experiencing." I told him. He stared at me for a moment before he spoke.

"What do you mean by 'experiencing'? As for feeling sick, you are human so it could be that your body cannot properly deal with the strength of your power." _Well I guess that makes sense. _

"When it happened the first time, it was like I was the person. I felt what they felt, heard what they heard, and so on. I wasn't just watching it happen, I felt like I was living it. I can remember everything I saw as if it happened to me. Except the second time, I couldn't grasp any one memory; they were swirling by so quickly that I couldn't see."

"The first time it happened, I assume it was with Jasper correct?" I nodded. "And the second time?"

"It was when Marcus grabbed my hand to help me off the ground." I told him. He nodded.

"I think that it was easier the first time because Jasper is your Mate. We draw strength from our Mates and have an unbreakable connection so I think that your connection to

him and the fact that he is a very strong Vampire is why it was so easy the first time you experienced it. Since you are not a Vampire and your Mate wasn't around your mind and body couldn't handle it when it happened with Marcus. Can you do it at will or does it just happen?"

"I'm not really sure." I said while I stood and walked across the room to where they were standing. I held my hand out for Eleazar to take when I reached him.

He looked at me confused but placed his hand in mine anyways. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on wanting to know this man's past. Colors started swirling behind my eyes, sounds in the room were fading, and the dizziness hit me full force. I tried to stay focused but I couldn't, all I could hear was the blood rushing to my ears. I tried to get my body to move, to let go of his hand but it wouldn't listen. Then everything faded to black and I was floating.

* * *

**Eleazar POV**

I was quite confused when she wanted me to place my hand in hers until I felt this strange pulling sensation on my mind. I think had it not been for my power and knowledge of other powers I wouldn't have even noticed that sensation. I wanted to pull my hand away but for some reason I wasn't able to. I knew she was struggling and that we _needed _to break the connection but my body wasn't listening. I couldn't even turn my head to look at Marcus. She suddenly went limp and her hand fell from mine. I stood in shock for a moment and looked over to see that Marcus had thankfully caught Bella before she hit the ground.

"Absolutely remarkable!" I mumbled and started pacing.

"What is, Eleazar?" Marcus asked while laying Bella down on the aptly named fainting couch.

"Her power, it's very interesting. When she touched me it was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything! I have never experienced such a thing! Until she's a vampire I'm afraid I won't be able to figure out much else. Will she be alright? Should we get Carlisle?" I asked while looking over Bella.

"I do not think that Carlisle is the best person to have here when she wakes. There is a history there and from what little I've witnessed…well let's just say she will not appreciate him being in the same room as her. She will wake up soon. Her body just needs time to recover." He assured. I nodded. "Please get started on your research, and remember do not mention this to anyone." He said dismissing me. I turned and left the room. _That child seems very important to him…I haven't seen him take an interest in anything since he lost his Mate…_ I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"Hello, Carlisle." I said gripping his forearm as he did the same, in greeting.

"Eleazar! My good friend, what brings you here to Volterra?" He asked curiously.

"Carmen and I are just visiting for a couple weeks. Why are you here old friend?" He knew I couldn't tell him why I was in Volterra but he asked to make polite conversation even though I always gave the same answer.

"Same as you and Carmen. Though I'm not sure when we will be leaving some….things have come up since we have been here and I am trying to figure out what to do." He replied.

"I see. Well, we should get together while you are here. I have some matters to attend to so I must cut this conversation short. I will see you soon, Carlisle. " He gave me a small bow and continued on his way down the hallway.

* * *

**Short Jasper Pov**

That fuckin' idiot. I can't believe he let that bitch get away. I can't say I'm totally blameless in it, I could have paid a bit more attention but I needed to show those Volturi fuckers who's the fuckin' boss and I got so caught up in makin' an example outta the little coward. Peter knows better though. A low growl's been emitin' from deep within my chest since she got away and I couldn't stop it. I thought about chasin' after her but from my experience with her I know she's a slippery one and I couldn't risk goin' after her. I needed to get this done so I can get back to Isabella.

"Major, I know you are pissed at me right now…and rightfully so, but I haven't seen you emit that kind of power in a long ass time and I got caught up in it. I know that's no excuse and if it happens again, which I know it won't, but if it does then I will take whatever punishment you see fit. I shouldn't have lost my head like that. You taught me better than that." Peter said hangin' his head in shame. I could feel his emotions and knew he was sorry but he wasn't gonna get off easily. I had him by the throat faster than he could blink, sendin' him all my disappointment and anger.

Some people might think I'm bein' cruel with the way I'm treatin' him but like he said, he knows better. The life we lived before we got away from Maria and her wars was one that taught us how to survive. Every mistake could cost you your life; you had to be on your game 24/7. I know it was just lettin' Victoria escape but while they were distracted she could have easily brought one of them down. I don't….can't tolerate mistakes, especially from Peter. It's ingrained into me as much as my need for blood. I can still feel the venom bein' pushed into my body from Marias bites whenever a mistake was made. Perfect recalls a bitch some times. It was her version of aversion therapy and fuck if it didn't work. Though, it has worked to my advantage many times over the years because I never just run into anythin' without thinkin' of a plan first.

"You are in some deep shit with me right now, Captain. I can't tolerate mistakes, you know this. You could have lost your life if it had been someone with more trainin'. You best tread lightly around me for the time bein'. And you bet your ass I'm tellin' your Mate when we get back so she can deal with you, don't even try complainin' 'cause what she'll do will be a walk in the fuckin' park compared to a punishment that I'd dish out." He nodded his head, as best he could, in acceptance. I shoved him away from me and he turned his head to look at the others. I would let this go for now since we had shit to do but he was gonna be in trouble with Char for not watchin' his back.

"Y'all better stop starin' this has nothin' to do with ya. And don't even try sayin' anythin' 'cause it will only end in ya gettin' your asses handed to you by the Major. He is my sire before anythin' else and I fucked up. I deserve much more than he's givin' me." Peter told them. I looked at them from the corner of my eye and saw them still starin'. _I hate people up in my fuckin' business. _I growled low and menacingly at them and they went back to scoutin' the area.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened up my gift completely, blanketing the entire compound. I haven't had the need to open my power up completely since I left with Peter all those years ago and damn did it feel good to unleash it. I could feel all of the emotions that were goin' through the place and I put all of my concentration into what I was doin'. I sent Peter a small burst of urgency, danger, and alertness, knowin' he would know what I was tellin' him. We have perfected the art of comunicatin' through our emotions over the years, which makes things much easier for us to fight together. I heard his reply of 'got it Major' lettin' me know he understood I wanted him to keep watch around me. Pickin' through the emotions of those in the compound was like I was right back in her army again. The feelin's I was gettin' were all too familiar and while it felt great to let my power out fully, all the emotions were bringin' me back to that state of mind I had adopted all those years ago to keep myself sane. My eyes snapped open when I found what I had been lookin' for. Peter was at my side the instant I sent him my excitement and anticipation.

"There are 87 newborns, 4 older vampires, and one second in command." I told him with a deadly smile on my face. My excitement was for the last I mentioned.

The second in command in any of the newborn wars were always the toughest to beat since they go through more trainin' and torture than most. I know that since me Maria hasn't taken the time to REALLY train her S.I.C's but I still couldn't help but be excited that someone may be a little more difficult to defeat. I know I sound like a cocky bastard but if there's one thing Maria did well in her existence it was train me into the deadly motherfucker I am today. She spent a lot of time trainin' me to make sure I was the best; she never thought that I'd leave her one day because she thought she was my Mate. Needless to say, when I left she figured out I wasn't. I've kept tabs on her throughout the years and that's how I know she hasn't had any second better than I was, she was too afraid of the possibility that they would leave and she would be defenseless against them. I should have gone back and finished her before I left but at the time I wasn't thinkin' straight and later, Alice would always distract me when I thought about returnin' to finish her.

"Fuck, you _have _been holdin' out on me!" Peter mumbled. I just shrugged.

"I think if we sneak in we will be able to take a lot of them out before they realize what's goin' on. Captain, you're with me since you know this place as well as I do. The rest of you will go through the front of the compound and take out any that are there. Don't let them get their arms around you and remember they are unskilled newborns they go for the obvious kill. By the time they realize we're inside they will come runnin' out the front so be prepared. We will join you as soon as we can. Oh and stay away from their mouths." Everyone nodded but waited for my command. I took a deep breath while sendin' out as much hate and worthlessness I could muster and covered the compound in it. The more volatile they are, the easier they fall. Newborns are ruled by their emotions and the mixture I sent out would make them easier to pick off. My eyes snapped to Peter, I could feel my eyes darkenin' as I let the side of myself I have been suppressin' for so long take over.

"Nice to have you back, sir." He said smilin' slightly. _It's nice to be back._ I thought, smirkin'.

"Ready to have some fun, Captain?"

"Fuck yes!" He said getting' more and more amped up.

"Move out!" I barked.

I could hear the growls and fights startin' inside the compound as I kept up my emotional assault, I turned my head slightly to Peter and saw him snap back into his fightin' mindset, an evil glint in his eye that I knew so well. We took off at a run just as I heard snarls and bodies clashin' from the entrance of the compound. Luckily the emotions I was sendin' out would keep them from realizin' what was happenin' around them, I just needed to keep it up for another couple seconds and then they would whip themselves into a frenzy even worse than the one I was creatin'.

"This is gonna be fun." I said to myself more than anyone as we entered the compound through a tunnel at the back.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 18! Hope you all enjoyed it! I finally got some time to sit down and write so yay!lol. The "deployment curse" has fallen upon my house (as I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter) so many things have been breaking and what not so I've been pretty busy and too stressed to write. I say it all the time but thanks for sticking with me! Leave a review if you feel like it! I love to hear what you guys think! **


	19. Unexpected

Hello Everyone! Thank you for being so wonderful and patient with me! Hopefully I will be able to start writing again on a regular basis. Things have been crazy lately and the horrible writer's block I've been having hasn't helped at all. Smeyer owns all characters associated with the twilight saga.

* * *

Bella Pov

I'm not sure how long I was out for but when I woke up, I saw that Eleazar was gone and Marcus was sitting at one of the desks going through papers and books at vampire speed. Before I could move an inch he was sitting on the edge of the fainting couch I was laying on.

"Easy now little one, don't move too quickly. " He said placing his hand on my shoulder when I tried to sit up. I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to stave off the dizziness I was feeling from moving slightly.

"How long was I out for?" I asked him, my eyes still shut tightly.

"About an hour. Your phone rang a few times so I answered it…I hope that was alright, it was your Mate." I tried to sit up when he mentioned Jasper but he pushed me back down again. "No need to worry, I explained what happened and then spoke with his companion to make sure he stayed where he was supposed to. I told him that I would have you call as soon as you were up to it but he said his phone would be off so he told me to tell you that he will call when he is able to." I nodded and took a deep breath. _ Damn I need a cigarette._

"Marcus, I think I'm alright now…I really need a nicotine fix so if you'll excuse me…?" I said while getting up.

"Ah…Those things will kill you eventually, you know." He said. I laughed a little.

"And me knowing the existence of Vampires, not to mention being Mated to one, wont?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché." He replied smiling a little as he opened the door for me. "If you go straight down this hall it will lead you to a garden in the middle of this castle. The door will be on your right…just don't put your death stick out on any of my plants, great niece or not, I won't have anyone hurting my garden." He said jokingly. I nodded and with promises of not harming his plants I made my way to the garden with my cell phone and smoky treat.

It was absolutely beautiful, I almost felt bad for smoking in here…_almost_. That first drag was like a soothing balm on my already shredded nerves. I found a bench in the middle of the garden, sat down, and started to think about my power. It's useless when it comes to a fight but very useful in a castle filled with 'unknowns'. If only I could use it. Something doesn't feel right to me, I feel like something bigger is going on and no one is aware of it. Suddenly the garden was filled with Ke$ha's "Die young", the volume of it ringing through this quiet place startled me out of my thoughts and I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Please, Please, don't hang up! Just hear me out, please Bella." A high pitched voice said. I took another drag and then realized my cigarette had gone out a while ago, so I did what any smoker in a stressful situation would do…I lit another one.

"What the fuck do you want, _Alice._" I spat into the receiver.

"I deserve that, I know I do, but I need you to understand that everything isn't as it seems. Look back through your memories, Bella. You need to figure it out on your own because if I tell you, you won't believe me. I know that this is hard to hear but you always were and always will be my sister. Remember looks are deceiving…If you want to talk to me just make the decision to call me and I will get in contact with you if I can. Both Edward and I are so sorry for everything but you have to believe me when I say that it was for the best that everything happened the way it did. Shit…I have to go, please be safe and go with your gut Bella, it's always right." Then there was nothing but silence. _She hung up….she just hung up…and she cussed… and she called me...She didn't even give me a chance to yell at her…Why should I listen to a thing she says? _

_**I can think of a few reasons…**_

_Shut up I don't need to hear from you right now. _

_**Obviously you do. Even though you hate her and how she abandoned you and how she probably just sat by and watched everything that happened to you…**_

_You aren't doing a very good job of convincing me to listen to her. _

_**Right. Well aside from all that…you know she's never steered you in the wrong direction. Manipulated and lied to you, yes, but when it was really important she was always truthful. Plus think about everything that's happened since we got here. Don't you think Carlisle is being really…well…weird? Alice might have ulterior motives but I think we should listen to what she said.**_

I had to agree with my 'inner voice'… He definitely wasn't acting like the father figure I knew and loved at one point. I started thinking about the time he cornered me in my room when I first arrived in Volterra and it was like I was seeing it through different eyes. I guess without the emotions I was feeling at that time I'm able to think about it more clearly.

_Flash back_

* * *

I was just minding my own business in my room when Carlisle suddenly burst into my room looking every bit of a vampire.

"What on earth are you doing here!? Do you know what they'll do to you? Turn you or kill you, that's what!" He hissed.

"Leave Carlisle, this is none of your business." I told him and continued unpacking.

"None of my business?! You are here in the Volturi's castle and you tell me this is none of my business?" He said, his voice becoming louder and louder as he went on.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "What makes you think you have any say in where I am or what I do? You gave up that right years ago, asshole. A right I should have never given any of you. Leave Carlisle, I don't want anything to do with you, and I don't have anything to explain." I was getting pissed.

"Yes you do young lady! You are practically my daughter and I don't like the way you are talking to me! What would Esme say? We thought you were better than this. We were like parents to you!" My hands clenched into tight fists and I could feel my nails biting into my palms. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I had parents, Carlisle and you and Esme weren't and won't _ever_ be them. I was young and naïve and yeah, I liked the attention you guys gave me but…_NO ONE_ can ever replace my parents. My father died because of you and your fucked up family deciding to keep me around. I know it's not all your fault but I'm a human for Christ's sake! You all could have easily left once Edward took an interest in me, but you didn't. I watched my _father_ tortured by a sadistic vampire right in front of my eyes. I watched the life drain out of him and even though he knew it was happening because of me he never blamed me. He took it all if it would keep me safe but do you know what? It didn't and he died for_ nothing_! I have to live with the images of that night for the rest of my life…A life that is going to be very long now. My own mother can't even look at me anymore because I remind her too much of him. I don't blame her though; I can barely look at myself most days. Where were _you_ when I needed someone to help me through that!? Where was _Esme_? Don't stand there and pretend that you still care for me when I was nothing more than a human pet. You knew the laws, Carlisle, yet you decided to ignore them. I guess I can't expect much from a coven _'leader' _that does nothing but follow along behind Alice and Edward. The _wonderful, powerful, all seeing, and hearing_, Edward and Alice." I spat at him. I was beyond angry; I was shaking and wished I could inflict some sort of damage to the Vampire standing in front of me.

"Now, I'm only going to say it once more, Carlisle. _LEAVE _or I will call my Mate and have him remove you and you don't want that."

"Mate?" He questioned.

"Yes _Mate_, Carlisle. I will call him or my brother to remove you. I really don't think you'd like to be on the receiving end of the Major or his Captain." Suddenly Marcus appeared at the door behind Carlisle, his face a blank mask but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Carlisle, I think it's time for you to exit the young Bella's chambers, it doesn't seem that you are wanted here." He stated and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I don't care if she doesn't want me here; we are not through with our conversation." He stated not even glancing at Marcus. Marcus' posture straightened a little more and he stepped toward Carlisle, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am telling you to leave Carlisle. Her threat of calling the Major or his brother was not an empty one. She has told you to leave her alone, so I think its best that you do." He said and gripped Carlisle shoulder tightly while pulling him towards the door. Carlisle glared at me briefly before turning and exiting my room. I said a soft 'Thank you' to Marcus as he shut my door and left.

End flashback

* * *

I sighed. No matter how I looked at it, there was definitely something going on and I had every intention of figuring out what. I will listen to Alice but I still don't trust her.

_**What's that saying…I don't trust you as far as I can throw you or something? I think that fits perfectly here considering you can't manage to even make her budge a step. **_

I think I need to see a shrink…

_**Why do you say that? **_

Well, having conversations with one's self isn't exactly normal…

_**And what part of your life is EXACTLY normal? I think it's perfectly acceptable considering the life you live.**_

Whatever.

I tuned out my 'conscience', if it could even be called that, left the garden, and went back to Marcus' study. He was sitting at the same table he was earlier but the stack of books and papers was considerably smaller. He gave me a small bored smile and continued reading whatever was in front of him. I took a seat across from him and thought for a minute.

"Why is Carlisle and Esme here?" I asked abruptly and he jumped slightly. I covered my snicker at startling him with a cough and waited for an answer.

"They come to visit from time to time but it seems this time he has business with Aro." He leaned closer to me over the table and whispered, "It seems that they have lost Edward and Alice and want our tracker to find them." My eyes widened slightly.

"Why would they need your tracker when I'm sure they will check in eventually?" I asked.

"Well it seems that they had some sort of disagreement and won't take their calls or anything."

"Would Aro let them use the tracker? I don't see why it's any of Carlisle's business. They obviously don't want to be found." Marcus smiled slightly at me.

"That is exactly what Aro told Carlisle, but he still seems to think it most salient that he find them." I must have looked confused because he furrowed his brow and spoke again. "Important, most important that he find them." He clarified. "My apologies sometimes I do not think before speaking and forget that not everyone was around when I was."

"Do you know why? I mean, Aro can read your every thought when he touches you so…has he told you?" I'm curious, so sue me. After Alice's phone call earlier I know I'm missing a lot of '_something's'. _

"I'm not sure if Aro has touched Carlisle since they have been here. Aro will look into someone's thoughts if he feels it necessary, but since he has known Carlisle for many years he rarely does anymore." I nodded.

"Do you think there is a way to block things out from him? I know I'm immune to his gift so do you think it's possible for someone to learn to block him like people can with Edward?" He thought for a minute before answering.

"It is. I have learned some tricks over the years but it took me many years to figure out how to do it and even still I have to try very hard to do so. Why all the questions, little one?" He asked.

"I just have a weird feeling, something's aren't adding up. I feel like I'm trying to put together a puzzle but there are big pieces missing…something's going on and I feel like I have to figure it out soon or something big is going to happen." I sighed. I probably sound crazy to even a Vampire. "I don't know, maybe it's nothing. Just forget I said anything." I shook my head trying to rid myself of this weird feeling, as if I could shake it off.

"If you think something is amiss it might be in your best interest to listen to that feeling you are having. You cannot rule something like a 'feeling' out when you are in our world. Just don't stress yourself out, little one." He replied and went back to the paper he was previously reading.

We were silent for a long time until I figured I should try to help Marcus, at least it would get my mind off the fact that I hadn't heard from Jasper since he called while I was passed out. I looked through the piles of papers and decided to continue to read through the ones in English so I grabbed the first one I saw and set to it.

* * *

Jasper Pov/ The Major (song is cowboys from hell by Pantera)

_Under the lights where we stand tall _

_Nobody touches us at all _

_Showdown, shootout, spread fear within, without _

_We're gonna take what's ours to have _

_Spread the word throughout the land _

_They say the bad guys wear black _

_We're tagged and can't turn back _

We made it into one of the tunnels in the rear of the compound without anyone noticin' us; it seems the others are providing quite the distraction for most of the newborns. The frantic growlin' and snappin' of teeth, the fear mixed with adrenaline pumping through the young Vampires, the smell of death hangin' in the air, it only spurred me on and made me want to get into the action.

_You see us comin' _

_And you all together run for cover_

_We're takin' over this town _

"3 in the next hallway… Should be easy, they're distracted from everythin' goin' on." I whispered to Peter.

_Here we come reach for your gun And you better listen well my friend, you see It's been slow down below, Aimed at you we're the cowboys from hell Deed is done again, we've won Ain't talking no tall tales friend 'Cause high noon, your doom Comin' for you we're the cowboys from hell_

They didn't even seem to register our presence before we quickly ripped their heads off and set 'em on fire. Before we got much farther down the hall I noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye and my hand shot out and grabbed the Vampire by the throat.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people." I said and smirked as I ripped his head off.

I sunk deeper into 'Major' mode the further we got. We were tearin' through newborns so quickly that it would probably make a vampires head spin. I could feel the giddy-ness comin' off of my Captain and smirked. The sounds around us were startin' to die down so that meant the fight was comin' to a close...at least it meant all the easy ones were disposed of. I knew where I was headin', I could feel his emotions so strongly now and it spurred me forward.

_Pillage the village, trash the scene_

_But better not take it out on me_

_'Cause a ghost town is found_

_Where your city used to be_

_So out of the darkness and into the light_

_Sparks fly everywhere in sight_

_From my double barrel, 12 gauge,_

_Can't lock me in your cage_

"Captain, go help the others. I have this under control and it seems they are strugglin' a little bit out there." He nodded and took off while I continued on. I found him not much later in Maria's room. He was crouched in a corner growlin' at me. I chuckled.

"Aw, come on now. I was hopin' for a good fight. How would your _Mistress_ feel if she saw you now? She'd be so disappointed…well if she could feel…or see anymore. She was almost too easy to get rid of." I was goadin' him and it seemed to be working, his anger washed over me and I sighed happily. "Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna try to avenge your Sire?" He pounced right as I finished my sentence.

I easily dodged his attack and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He reached back and grabbed my arm and tried to throw me over his head but I kept my hold and used his own attack against him takin' a chunk outta his neck as I used his momentum to throw him to the ground. I had him pinned with my knee in his chest and my hand around his throat. I looked down at him with sad eyes.

_You see us comin'_

_And you all together run for cover_

_We're taking over this town_

"You know, I had much higher hopes for you. I will give it to you that you lasted longer than any of the other newborns but you're supposed to be her 2nd in command… she really stopped tryin' since I left." I shook my head and his eyes widened.

"M-m-major Whit- Whitlock?" He stuttered as best he could with me slowly crushin' his throat. I nodded and smirked at him as I closed my hand around his throat and pulled, successfully decapitatin' him. I lit him up like a candle and headed out of the compound takin' out any strays I could find.

_Here we come reach for your gun_

_And you better listen well my friend, you see_

_It's been slow down below,_

_Aimed at you we're the cowboys from hell_

_Deed is done again, we've won_

_Ain't talking no tall tales friend_

_'Cause high noon, your doom_

_Comin' for you we're the cowboys from hell_

When I reached the 'front lines' so to speak I quickly looked over everyone and much to my pleasure I saw Felix was missin' his right hand and right leg from the knee down. Now I know I shouldn't have been happy about that but I couldn't help it. Two others had gotten a limb takin' but other than that and the fresh bite marks most were sportin' everyone was here and accounted for. Pete was takin' care of a few more newborns when I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I took off so quickly you'd think my ass was on fire. I was on her trail when suddenly it just stopped. I took a deep breath and tried to find her emotions, when I finally pin pointed them I knew I couldn't get to her before she slipped away. I growled and punched a tree, it splintered into little pieces but it made me feel a little better.

_We will have our chance. We will watch our Mate destroy that bitch for all she has put her through. _

_**Oh so you're ok with lettin' Isabella go against her?**_

_No but if we train her it will be better. We will step in if needed but you know as well as I do that she needs to do it herself. _

I sighed and headed back. We quickly disposed of the body parts and I couldn't help but hope that someone would accidently throw Felix's limbs in. It didn't happen but a guy could hope. I went to pull my phone out to call Bella since I haven't talked to her and realized it was smashed to pieces. By my guess the fight had lasted a few hours and the majority would need to feed in order to heal so we were goin' to be here for a while longer. I told everyone to go hunt and meet back at the plane in 2 hours.

"Major, I left my phone on the plane so feel free to use it. Couple of those fuckers got some bites in so I'll be goin' to hunt…you probably should as well." He said lookin' me over. It was then that I felt the stingin' on my right arm. I hadn't realized that the little asshole had gotten in a bite. I shrugged.

"I've had worse. Plus I have a couple phone calls to make that I don't want overheard by anyone." He nodded his head and took off.

* * *

So that was chapter 19! I hope you all liked it! I struggled with it for a long time and re-wrote it about 10 times. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I wanted to get a chapter out to you all! The song I used is a little heavy but I thought the lyrics fit perfectly. I have "started" the next chapter but I really have no time during the week to write at the moment. Between school, my daughter, the kid I watch…it barely leaves enough time for me to sleep but I will try to get chapters out every 2 weeks like I was previously, but please don't hold me to that time frame. Leave some love and let me know what you all think. There are going to be some twists and turns coming up soon!


	20. Memories you can't escape

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! You all are amazing! I realized as I was writing this chapter that I haven't been very clear on the timeline so I just wanted to let you all know that by this point we are a couple months from when Jasper first showed up in Bella's life again, and they've only been in Volterra for a little over 28hrs (with everything that has happened Bella hasn't been able to sleep). I can't say thanks enough for sticking by me and again thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism! It's been a hard many months and so I am trying to find my "Writers groove" again, as I'm calling it. Smeyer owns all. Lots of Pov's in this chapter!

* * *

*Last time*

"Major, I left my phone on the plane so feel free to use it. Couple of those fuckers got some bites in so I'll be goin' to hunt…you probably should as well." He said lookin' me over. It was then that I felt the stingin' on my right arm. I hadn't realized that the little asshole had gotten in a bite. I shrugged.

"I've had worse. Plus I have a couple phone calls to make that I don't want overheard by anyone." He nodded his head and took off.

* * *

Jasper Pov

I made it back to the plane in record time and found Peters phone. I looked at the time and hoped Bella would be up so I could talk to her and let her know we were comin' back.

"_Hello?"_ she said. Her voice was thick with sleep and I immediately felt bad that I woke her.

"Hi, Darlin'. Sorry I woke you. I just wanted to let ya know that everything went fine and that we will be on our way back in a couple hours." I heard her relieved sigh.

"_Good. I know it hasn't been that long since you left but I miss you, Jas. So much has happened and I am all sorts of stressed out and confused…" _She trailed off into a yawn.

"I miss you too, Sweets. We will talk about it all when I get back alright? I have another phone call to make before everyone gets back and you should go back to sleep ok?"

"_Ok, Cowboy. I will see you when you get back…if I'm still asleep you better wake me up." She said trying to sound threating. I smiled. _

"I will. I think I would have even if you didn't tell me to. I don't like bein' away from you, it doesn't sit well with me knowing I'm not around if you need me. Sweet dreams, Darlin'. I love you." I whispered. I could already hear her breathin' evening out. Before I hung up I heard her soft reply.

"_I love you too, Major…" _I ended the call and made my next one. He picked up on the third ring.

"_Ello?" _

"Hey, Seth. Just calling to see how you're doin'."

"_Ah. I'm good man. A little lonely but that shiny black card you gave me is keeping me nice and entertained."_ I could practically see his smile through the phone. I chuckled.

"I have a feelin' I'm gonna regret givin' that to you. Are we gonna come back to the house overrun by your games and trash?" I asked smiling slightly. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"_No…ok well maybe, but if you give me a heads up I'll clean up…swear!"_ He rushed out. I couldn't help the laugh that made its way out of me. My overactive mind comin' up with pictures of Bella's normally clean house lookin' like the after math of a high school party…or three.

"Well I'm not sure if I'll be able to but I'll try. I just wanted to check in with ya and make sure everything was alright. I'm away from the others right now so I figured it would be a good time to call ya." He didn't give any reply but I heard movement so I'm assumin' he nodded his head. "If you need anything text me or any of the others, I wrote down all our numbers so go get yourself a cell. I gotta go though I can hear the others comin' back."

"_Cool. I will and thanks again Jasper. This means a lot to me…" _

"Don't mention it, Seth. I know it's probably not your first choice to be around a bunch of Vampires but we care about ya and like I said before…family looks out for each other."

"_Eh you guys don't smell so bad now that I'm used to it and you have treated me better than my own brothers so if that doesn't say something about you guys I don't know what does. Talk to you later man."_ With that he hung up. I felt for the young shifter…and he was right though, once ya get used to it, the smells not so bad. The others were climbing onto the plane a minute later and gettin' the jet ready to go; I settled back into my seat and started countin' the minutes until I was back with my Mate.

* * *

Seth P.o.v.

I sighed loudly and set down the video game controller. Silence…I'm beginning to hate it. It's too quiet. I looked around the living room and decided that I probably _should _get rid of some of the trash that started piling up since everyone left. I'm glad Jasper called, I was beginning to worry. I know they told me they probably weren't going to be able to call but I didn't like the thought of them being in a castle filled with Vampires…Vampires that, from what I heard them saying, are pretty scary. I know everyone thinks I'm just a happy teenager with not a care in the world and most of the time I am, but I do have more under the surface. No one has ever really taken the time to look though; I'm not just some little puppy that follows along with my tail between my legs, I _do_ have my own mind.

I was telling the truth when I said that I was grateful for everything they've done for me, and when I said they treat me better than my pack brothers do. I don't know why they have their heads up their asses. The Vampires that have come to mean a lot to me are some of the nicest people I've met. If the other Wolves can't see it then they're blind. The night I was kicked out of my pack was one I will remember forever. It hurt me so badly but I couldn't just stand around and let them hand Bella over to that red headed bitch. Who knows what she would have done to her.

_Flashback_

_I had just left Bella's and walked into the woods to phase, as soon as I did my mind was filled with the voices of the pack. _

'_What the hell, Seth!?' _

'_You sold us out!' _

'_Why would you tell them!?' _

_It went on and on and some of the things I heard I rather not think about. I made it to the boarder of La Push when I was stopped by the pack. Sam loomed in front of me looking pissed off. I saw Leah out of the corner of my eye and she immediately looked away from me. _

'_What you have done is inexcusable! What do you have to say for yourself?' The Alpha's voice shook me for a second before I answered. I stood taller and growled. _

'_You would let that Vampire just have someone we vow to protect?! The way I see it…what you all have done is unforgivable! Offering up a human just because you don't feel like putting in the effort to keep her safe! Kill one, to save a few? I can hear that running through your mind Sam and I'm disgusted. We can easily save all of them if it came to it. Bella has been nothing but a friend to many of you and you would just turn her over to the very Vampire that tortured her father in front of her? Jacob! You out of everyone were the biggest surprise. You've known her since you were little, you were best friends, and just because she doesn't love you romantically and want to be with you until you find your imprint, you just turn on her!? I thought more of you but now I can see I was wrong. You all are no better than the Vampire that you want to hand her over to!' That was when Jacob leapt at me, his claw slicing through my neck and down my shoulder before I could jump out of the way. I crouched lower to the ground ready to defend myself when Sam's voice 'commanded' that Jacob stop. I relaxed a little, no matter how pissed or disappointed I was in them I didn't want to fight. I stood up and looked at all of them. _

'_You don't need to say it, I know what I did broke a rule but I could care less. I can't be a part of a pack that thinks the way you all do. If you happen to need me, I will be at Bella's.' I started to walk away when I was assaulted by everyone's thoughts again. I could take the physical attack that Jacob did, what I couldn't take were the thoughts going through my former packs minds. They were screaming at me and I felt like my head was going to explode. _

'_Traitor!' _

'_Worthless piece of shit!' _

'…_As fucked up as his sister.'_

'_If you ever step foot back in La push I will treat you like a Vampire.' _

_On and on the insults and threats came, I couldn't handle it anymore and phased back into my human form. I was halfway to Bella's when Leah stepped out of the trees and in front of me. _

"_Seth." She said like a greeting nodding her head in my direction. _

"_What do you want, Leah?" I was so worn down physically and emotionally that I wasn't up for whatever she was going to say. _

"_How could you side with our enemies? How can you turn your back on your brothers and me, your own blood? We are Wolves because of them! We are made to destroy them not work with them! H-how could you!?" She was shaking so badly I knew she was close to phasing, but so was I. _

"_How could I!? Did I not just explain this to everyone!? WE were made to protect humans…Bella is still a HUMAN whether you want to think she is or not, not only that she's a friend! I don't see why it always comes back to the Wolf/ Vampire fight! Just because they were made into something by another, not of their own choice by the way, doesn't make them monsters! Sure there are bad Vampires but do you know what? There are also bad Wolves, bad humans…Anyone can be a monster. It's all in the choices we make and THEY made the choice not to give into their instincts and to exist WITH humans not off of them. Maybe you should open up your eyes, rely on your head and heart and not only your instincts." I was so close to phasing that I had to stop and take a deep breath. _

"_You are no brother of mine!" She spat at me. "Dad would be so disappointed in the way you're thinking. What will mom say when I tell her? How do you think she's going to feel? Her only son, siding with Vampires to keep a worthless girl, who wants to be a Vampire, safe. Fuck you, Seth. Run along to your bloodsuckers because as far as I'm concerned they are your family now." She phased and as she did her claw caught my leg and sliced it to the knee. It wasn't intentional, she was just to close when she phased but it hurt all the same, what's worse, there was no regret in her eyes for hurting me. Her words cut my heart open, and the physical pain was making my body throb, but I knew what was right and wrong and the way they were treating this situation was wrong. She took off into the woods without a backwards glance. I looked at my leg and was thankful to see it was already healing, hopefully the others wouldn't notice, the one on my neck though, I knew they would see it. I sighed and started walking back to Bella's again. _

_End flashback._

I shook my head, trying to block out those horrible memories. The less I think about them the happier I am. I wouldn't have done anything differently, Bella deserved to know what was going on and while I miss my mom I can't help but be happy where I am. I stood up and when I did the trash that was covering the couch shifted. I smiled to myself as I thought about what Bella would say if she saw the mess. She may be human but damn is she scary when she's pissed. I was about to start cleaning up when I heard my log in name, Teenwolf69, ( original I know) being shouted from my headset and saw that I never backed out of 'Call of Duty'. _One more game, then I'll clean. _I said to myself, put my gaming headset on, and started playing again.

* * *

Short Bella POV.

After hours of helping Marcus go through paper after paper, trying to trace his descendants to see if we were in fact related, I fell asleep at the table and he woke me up and told me to go to bed. I barely made it to my bed, stumbling and stripping off my clothes as I went before I was asleep again. The last few months had been a roller coaster and I hadn't realized it but I wasn't sleeping very well and it was starting to catch up with me. Peter once told me that time moves differently for humans than it does Vampires and I was starting to see what he meant. It was either really fast or really slow and lately it had been moving extremely fast. My human mind wasn't keeping up very well, what seemed like a week has actually been a day. I barely even remember getting a call from Jasper when I was asleep in the library.

It wasn't long before I was dreaming and I wanted to wake up, I tried to claw my way out of the dream but nothing was working. The loop was starting; I was watching my father die again and again. I couldn't wake up, I yelled at myself over and over again. "WAKE UP!" It wouldn't stop though, it never did. It would play until the night was over or someone woke me up. I always felt it again, felt all the emotions I was feeling when it actually happened. By the third time, I was huddled in a corner with my knees pulled to my chest, rocking slightly, and tears running down my face. It was a position I found myself in every time I dreamt of this.

* * *

**Short Jasper POV**

We arrived back in Italy before the sun rose. I was extremely anxious and couldn't figure out why, that is… until I felt my Mate. I grabbed at my chest trying to ease the pain I was feelin' from her. Peter looked at me, confusion pouring off of him, but I couldn't answer. I had to get to her. I had to help her. A low growl was emitting from my chest, my instincts tellin' me I needed to be with my Mate, _NOW_. It was still dark out and I knew no human would see me so before the others could blink I was out of the stupid limo and runnin' towards my Isabella. We were a few miles from Volterra still but runnin' was faster. Why the Volturi felt the need to travel in limos rather than using our natural speed was beyond me. It's not like they had to do it to keep up appearances or anything.

I hated when I couldn't run. I pushed myself to go faster and was speeding through the city as fast as I could. Her emotions were gettin' stronger the closer I got, I knew she was dreaming now, I could feel that she was asleep but something was wrong. I blurred through the Castle, not saying a word to anyone as I passed their shocked faces. When I got to our room, what I saw would stay with me forever and I would make anyone who dared to make my Mate hurt like this _PAY. _She was huddled at the top of the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, tears streamin' down her face, and whimpering, she was still asleep though. I walked carefully over to her, just in case she woke up suddenly, and ran my fingers through her hair trying to get her to relax; I could smell a little bit of blood coming from her palms and was instantly worried. She calmed a little bit but I could still feel her struggling to get out of whatever she was seein'. I started sending her my love for her, trying to counter all the horrible emotions she was feeling, and slowly added alertness to the mix. I didn't want to wake her too quickly. I could feel her start to stir and when she finally opened her eyes she gasped and threw herself into my lap and started takin' deep breaths of my scent, trying to calm herself down.

"Shhh, it's alright, darlin'. I'm here. Whatever it was, it was just a dream. You're safe now." I said as I rocked her gently. She shook her head and then I felt it…that horrible numbness coming back over her. "No! Isabella, you won't go back into that non-emotional state! I won't let you, Sweets. I know it hurts but you have to deal with it and not push it down. Talk to me, tell me about your dream…" I prodded gently.

"I-It's not a dream…I- I don't want to Jasper. I don't want to go back. I _can't_, I _can't _keep seeing it! I can't keep reliving it every time I go to sleep." She pleaded with me.

"Talk to me, Darlin'. I can't help you if I don't know what's goin' on." I told her.

"M-My dad. Over and over again. Every time I sleep…I can't get out…I relive it…Over and over…please… I just want to forget…I just want it to be over." She said quietly, trying to keep her tears at bay. I felt helpless. _Me_. The Major, the god of war, feeling helpless because I can't make this go away for her. I continued sending out my love for her as I rocked her back and forth. We could have been sittin' there for minutes or hours, I'm not really sure how long it was until I heard someone outside of the door.

"Come in, Peter." I said softly. When he opened the door and came in he took in the scene in front of him and I felt his anger wash over me along with his feelings of protectiveness towards my Mate.

"I want to destroy that, _bitch_, for doing this to her." I nodded in agreement with him. "I hate to add to this but Aro said he has some information for us. I have to tell you now, Major…Its going to destroy her even more." He said all of this quietly so that Bella wouldn't hear and I could feel my 'beast' coming to the surface.

End of Chapter 20

I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for the slight cliffy but it'll be worth the wait! Leave some love if you feel like it! I love to hear what you all think!


	21. One more thing

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and Alerts/ favorites! Smeyer owns all! This chapter switches around a bit but I felt it was necessary. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

*Last time*

"Come in, Peter." I said softly. When he opened the door and came in he took in the scene in front of him and I felt his anger wash over me along with his feelings of protectiveness towards my Mate.

"I want to destroy that, bitch, for doing this to her." I nodded in agreement with him. "I hate to add to this but Aro said he has some information for us. I have to tell you now, Major…Its going to destroy her even more." He said all of this quietly so that Bella wouldn't hear and I could feel my 'beast' coming to the surface.

* * *

Jasper POV.

I growled. Loudly.

'_Hasn't my Mate been through enough!?' _I roared in my head.

I must have startled Bella because she jumped slightly and looked up at me. I wanted to destroy the room when I saw how dim her eyes looked. She looked over at Peter and gave him what I think was supposed to be a smile but it just looked like more of a grimace.

"What's going on? Jas…why are you so pissed?" She asked. I sighed. I wouldn't ever keep anything from her but after what Peter just said I am dreading what I'm about to tell her.

"Darlin'…Peter here says that Aro wants to see us…Its important. I need you to be strong for me ok Isabella? I need you to talk to me and deal with whatever is comin'." I could feel the confusion pouring off of her so I clarified. "Pete says this isn't gonna be easy to hear, that if you let it…it'll destroy you." I wasn't going to tell her that Pete said it_ would_ destroy her even more; I want her to deal with it and not go back into herself. I felt her fear and then her resolve and strength. She nodded her head and her eyes took on a hard look.

"Well my life's been a shit storm for a long time now so what's one more thing?" She said sarcastically and stood up. Peter was in front of her before she got very far and grabbed her upper arms gently.

"Little bit, you trust me right?" He asked.

"Of course, Pete. Even if you are horribly annoying with your cryptic shit… you haven't ever lied or steered me wrong." She replied and he nodded once.

"Ok. I need you to listen to me alright? What's gonna happen in there is gonna be painful…It's gonna be bad, little bit. I want you to promise me that no matter what, you will stay with us. You will deal with it and talk to us if you need to. I won't lose my little sister. I know…_I know _that one day you will be happy and even though this hurt will always be there, it won't control you. _Please_ keep that in mind." She nodded and turned to get her shoes and Peter continued too low for Bella to hear. "Major, we are gonna have a rough time with her for the next 2 weeks. I don't know what Aro's goin' to say to her but I know it'll be bad. You will need to keep your…dominant side at bay for a while." I was confused but told him I'd try.

* * *

Bella POV

The feeling of dread doubled with every step we took towards the throne room. After what Jasper and Peter said…I knew this was going to break me. They obviously knew it too or they wouldn't have said anything. Jasper had his arm wrapped around my shoulders loosely, looking relaxed but I could see the tension in his jaw. He threw open the door with one hand and we walked to stand in front of the Volturi.

"Major. Peter." Aro said in way of greeting. "Young Isabella," He sighed. "I am sorry this meeting isn't under better circumstances." He grasped my hand and I smiled internally knowing that he was still trying to use his power on me.

"Can we just get this over with please? I know that you have something to tell me and I'd rather not draw it out." I told him while taking my hand back and stepping into Jasper's side.

"Of course. Jane dear…" He held out his hand and Jane set something into it before stepping back into the guard line. It looked like a stack of pictures and when he held the first one up I could no longer support myself and would have collapsed but Jasper caught me before I got too far. "I take it you know who they are?" Pity and fake concern dripping from his every word, I could only nod. I heard 3 loud growls but barely even registered them.

"M-my mom…and…my s-step dad…Phil." Aro quickly put the picture away so I couldn't see it anymore but it didn't matter. It was burned into my mind just like Charlie being tortured was. It was my house in Phoenix; my mom and Phil were in the living room their eyes wide and unseeing, their bodies broken and bloodied. A message in blood behind them, it said 'I'm coming for you.' My mind raced as fast as my heart, my emotions were everywhere. I felt something inside me snap; I didn't feel the tears that had made their way down my face or Jasper supporting me, I felt nothing but pain and fury. I straightened up and looked into Aro's eyes. "I'm going to fucking kill her. I'm going to torture that bitch like she has tortured my family. I am going to end her miserable existence once and for all. You will give me this, Aro." I growled. He gave me a sympathetic smile and I growled again. "I don't want your sympathy, Aro. I want revenge." I walked towards him and put my hand out for the pictures. He hesitated, looking to Jasper for…approval maybe? Then he placed the stack in my hand when Jasper nodded slightly. I would think about that exchange later but for now I needed time to myself.

I turned and stalked out of the room, my feet automatically carrying me towards Marcus' garden. When I got to it I sat on the stone bench and started looking at the pictures. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't seem to stop myself. I wanted to know exactly what she had done to them so I could return the favor. My heart cracked further as I went through each of them. Whoever took these didn't want to miss a thing; I was grateful yet hated them for taking the pictures. I don't know how long I sat there looking at all of them but after a while I was pissed, I watched as each picture fluttered to the ground facing up as the stack fell from my hand, my heart was breaking, and I was frustrated that I couldn't do anything yet. I wanted to be turned and I wanted to go after her. Taking a deep breath I slid to the ground kneeling where the pictures were. All the images burned into my mind. A horrible scream ripped out of me but I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed. I felt myself sink further and further into darkness as the seconds ticked by until I was dreaming.

* * *

Jasper Pov.

I was still in Aro's throne room discussing the situation. Bella needed some time to herself to process everything so I didn't follow after her. I didn't need to. I could feel her as if she was standing next to me so I would know if she needed me. I was strung so tightly that the next person to cross me would probably lose a couple limbs. I couldn't stop my pacing and growling but I knew I needed to think about this rationally. I was having a hard time doing that.

"Major, I know that you are upset by this but we must think about this situation for what it is. We have a Vampire out there who is not following the rules, she must be eliminated immediately. I will send a team out and get it taken care of." Aro said in a calm voice while stepping towards me.

"For what it is?!" I growled. "What it is, is a sadistic Vampire hell bent on destroyin' my Mate, Aro. This is mine and my Mates decision or have you forgotten one of your own rules?" I bit out harshly. He, wisely, took a step away from me.

"I have not forgotten that if a Mate is threatened the pair would take care of it but I cannot let this continue. If you would have taken care of her when you last met none of this would be happening."

"I thought my captain was keepin' and eye on her so I could take care of her right after I was done dealin' with the fuck head you sent with us. Turns out that bitch is a slippery one, I think she may have a power… she's evaded our kind many times." I told him trying not to rip his arms off.

"Yes, we've encountered her before and she does seem to be able to get away easily. But I will not let this go on, Major. It will be taken care of soon, if not by you then by my guard. You will not change my mind on this."

"It won't, but you will not be doing anything about it. This is for me to ultimately decide, my Mate deserves her closure and she will get it. You will not take this away from her if you want her turned. You will not go against me on this, Aro. We both know that I could have everyone in this room dropped to the ground and helpless to do anything while I tear you apart so don't test me. I have no problem followin' your rules and helping out every once in a while but we both know I will do anything for my Mate and destroy anyone who gets in my way." I told him calmly. His fear kicked up and would have been overwhelmin' if I hadn't practiced blocking people out over the years. Before he could respond an earth shattering scream pierced the air as well as a mix of feelin's that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy…except for Victoria, you can bet your ass I'm gonna have a damn good time makin' her feel everything she has made my Mate feel.

I immediately took off for my Mate. When I found her I wanted to smash anything I could get my hands on. She was curled in the fetal position with tears streamin' down her pretty face and appeared to be sleepin'. I carefully picked her up and took her to our room being careful not to wake her. I heard someone approach our room and growled lowly. A warning not to come any closer. Lucky for them, they listened and spoke from where they stood.

"I am very sorry, I know you want to be with her right now but Aro requests you come back and finish your conversation. Would you like for me to stay out here and come get you if she wakes, Mi amigo?" I took a deep breath before I responded. None of this was his fault after all and he was trying to placate me by offerin' to stay and keep watch over my little darlin'.

"That would be much appreciated, Eleazar. Thank you, I will be out in a minute." I brushed a soft kiss on Bella's forehead and left the room.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v from where we last left her. **

_I was in my house and could immediately feel something was off. I knew why right away, I was in my nightmare. I walked into the kitchen in slow motion and watched as Victoria killed my dad._

"_No, no, no, I don't want to relive this! I don't want to see! Wake up!" I screamed at myself._

_I heard his words again and saw myself sitting on the floor rocking our bodies back and forth, refusing to let go when Jacob came in. It played in a loop, over and over again until I was sitting in a corner with my arms wrapped around my legs, rocking back and forth. The images of Mom and Phil were playing over and over again as well. Dad, mom, Phil, over and over. Suddenly my dream changed and I was reliving every moment with the Cullen's up until they left, but it was as if I was watching a movie and could see so much more than when I was living it. The strange looks Edward and Alice would exchange, the way Jasper would look at me, the silent conversations that Esme and Carlisle would seem to have…Rose and Emmett, they were my two constants, nothing changed in the way they acted. The dream changed again to the ballet studio where James caught me and Jasper and Emmett killed him. I felt the crack and pain as he broke my leg, the searing hot rush of his venom when he bit me, the sadistic smile that never left his face the entire time. Over and over these events…memories… played. Dad, mom, Phil, The cullens, James…I wanted to wake up. I couldn't keep reliving the pain._

_The dream seemed to be speeding up but I could still see everything clearly. It all played on a loop, always going back to my dad's death…I prayed to whatever was out there for me to wake up. I couldn't keep seeing him die, I didn't want to see all the looks that I previously missed, I didn't want to relive James' torture, or relive the time when I was treated like a piece of glass that wouldn't stand up for herself. It was like I was using my power on myself. I was feeling it all like it was happening again. The pain, the misery, the weakness, worthlessness, the list goes on and on. I could feel myself going deeper into myself to escape the emotions, going back to that numb place I previously lived in. I couldn't escape them though, they followed me, chased me. My need for vengeance coming back to the surface, I needed to figure out what was going on and then I needed to get rid of all the people that have caused my life to crumble beyond repair._

'_You will have revenge.' A voice growled inside my head._

_Further and further into the blackness…Away from my emotions, away from my memories…just away._

'_I'm floating' I realized, shocked._

_As soon as I had that thought I was falling, I had no control and I was falling fast. I landed in a heap at the bottom, nothing but darkness surrounded me. I stood slowly…still unsure of what was going on with this dream and then I appeared in front of myself. It was like I was looking in a 3D mirror._

'_What the hell?' The other me smiled, but it was a terrifying type of smile. Twisted. She reached her hand out towards me and…_

I shot up from…my bed? I looked around and yep, I was definitely in my room at the castle. I flopped back onto my pillows and then it all came back to me. My hands fisted into the sheets that were covering me and I took a deep breath trying to calm my emotions down.

'_Speaking of calming emotions… Where the fuck is Jasper?' _I thought to myself. I was drowning in my negative emotions so it was a wonder I even had thoughts about anything other than that _**bitch.**_

'_REVENG, REVENGE, REVENGE, MAKE HER SUFFER!' _A part of me screamed.

I tried to fight off the onslaught of images and emotions but it was useless. Peter's words from earlier rang through my mind but they did nothing to calm me down. I stood from the bed and started pacing, thinking…I need answers. I need to figure out what my dream was trying to show me. There has to be a reason I dreamt of all that. The emotions were taking a toll on me and I couldn't control it. Everything that I have kept locked deep down inside was spilling out. I wished…prayed to whatever was out there to go back to that numb state I lived in before Jasper and the rest showed up. I didn't even notice I wasn't alone until I heard his voice.

"Darlin', you need to calm down. I know how you feel…" He smirked a little at that comment. "But we need clear heads to plan our next move." He finished grabbing my hand to stop my pacing. The day's events had taken their toll on me mentally and physically and I needed my Mate to comfort me.

* * *

Jasper POV

The look in Bella's eyes was enough to make me want to kill anyone who ever harmed her in any way shape or form…everything in me was warring with my animalistic side. The need to comfort her and kill everyone else was so strong that I hoped no one would come in. I picked her up and moved to the closest chair so she'd be more comfortable and settled her into my lap.

"I am so sorry, Sweets. I wish I could take all this pain away, but like a phoenix you will come out of this so much stronger than you were before. I, and the others, will be here every step of the way. Forever, Darlin'." I told her while purring for her. She relaxed slightly but it was like she wasn't even there. She was feeling so much at once that it was voiding out any one emotion and she wasn't handlin' it well. To her it probably felt like a hurricane runnin' through her body. I nuzzled my face into her hair and was takin' deep breaths of her scent trying to calm myself down before I spoke to her again.

"Darlin', I need to ask you a very important question and you have to tell me the truth ok?" She nodded so I continued. "Why do you want to be changed?" I asked. I knew that it was wrong to ask right now but I also knew that with the onslaught of emotions she was feeling that she wouldn't lie and say the first thing that comes to mind. She turned her head and looked up at me.

"To be with you." She murmured quietly. If it weren't for my superior hearing I probably would have missed it. I could have sworn my dead heart beat in that second. I wasn't just asking for my own selfish reasons, I needed to know so that I could plan on turnin' her soon. If revenge was still the only reason it wouldn't have happened. Now, I'm not dumb enough to think I'm the only reason…I know revenge is number two on the list but as long as there is another reason before that, something more important, I know I can pull her back to me if she gets lost in her need to avenge her family. Aro was right about one thing…this needs to end and soon.

* * *

End chapter 21! I hope you all enjoyed it! We are getting moving now! I am sorry about the delay with posting this but I've been extremely busy of late. Leave some love if you feel like it! Your reviews always make my day a little brighter


	22. Ready or not

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the delay but life seems to have it out for me! Haha. Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me **** Smeyer owns all characters associated with the Twilight Saga I just like to twist them around and play with them. **** Onto Chapter 22! There will be many POVs in this chapter, some short some long…mostly short though! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Last time

"Darlin', I need to ask you a very important question and you have to tell me the truth ok?" She nodded so I continued. "Why do you want to be changed?" I asked. I knew that it was wrong to ask right now but I also knew that with the onslaught of emotions she was feeling that she wouldn't lie and say the first thing that comes to mind. She turned her head and looked up at me.

"To be with you." She murmured quietly. If it weren't for my superior hearing I probably would have missed it. I could have sworn my dead heart beat in that second. I wasn't just asking for my own selfish reasons, I needed to know so that I could plan on turnin' her soon. If revenge was still the only reason it wouldn't have happened. Now, I'm not dumb enough to think I'm the only reason…I know revenge is number two on the list but as long as there is another reason before that, something more important, I know I can pull her back to me if she gets lost in her need to avenge her family. Aro was right about one thing…this needs to end and soon.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Since my talk…if you could even call it that… with Bella, Rose and I have stayed out of sight. She needs time to heal and I don't want to make anything harder on her. I deserved everything she said to me that day. I _should _have said goodbye, I _should _have checked on her….I just did what I was told and didn't put up enough of a fight. I'm a fucking Vampire! I didn't have to listen to _them_. I could have gone back to her…protected her.

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda's, aren't gonna change nothin', Emmett. Neither is your sulking. Little bit needs all of us more than she ever has….we're the only family she has left. She may be mad at you now but how ya ever gonna prove you ain't going anywhere while sittin' in your room?" Peter said from the doorway. Sometimes I hate his "gift". I didn't even hear him approach…I must have been really out of it. I sighed. Suddenly something Peter said started bouncing around in my mind.

"What do you mean we are the only family she has left? I know you didn't mean that because she has to be turned before we leave…."

"People really don't give ya enough credit. You heard me right. Vicky got to her mom and step dad…it was bad. She's stuck inside her head right now, tryin' to make sense of all of this and will need us when she comes back to us. Now you can either sit here, act like that good for nothin' emoward, or you can come help bring our sister back from the dark side…literally." He told me. My heart broke for her. She doesn't deserve this! I stood and nodded to Peter and he walked out of the room.

"Poor Bella! She doesn't deserve this, Emmett." Rose said dry sobbing. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Rosie. I will do whatever I can to help her though. I won't leave her again." I told her. She nodded and tried to compose herself.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was running. It seems that's the only time I can think clearly anymore. I wish things had turned out differently, I wish I could have learned this lesson another way. I regret it more than anything. I should have listened! I shouldn't have taken an errant thought as fact. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. I know now that I rely on my gift too much. I am responsible for this mess and I will do anything in my power to make it right. I will take whatever punishment I am handed, even if it means my death. I destroyed someone truly amazing…_good_…just because I didn't _listen_ properly. I will spend whatever time I have left making this up to her as best I can. She will never forgive me, I know this, but it won't stop me from trying. If she wants to personally rip me apart and burn the pieces then I will let her. I should have never listened to Alice. I should have done what I thought was right. She was so _sure_ everything would turn out the way it was supposed to. She was so_ sure_ and I took her word for it even though I know her visions are subjective. It's both of our faults; I don't think she sees it that way though.

I didn't mean to come here but it seems my feet have a mind of their own. I couldn't smell anyone other than a wolf but I knocked anyways. The door opened and I was knocked back into the front yard with a giant grey wolf standing over me growling.

'_What are you doing here, leech!?' _He growled in his mind knowing I would hear him.

"I honestly don't know. I was running and ended up here…" I replied to his thoughts. He was foaming at the mouth and I briefly thought how gross it was that I was getting drooled on by a werewolf.

'_She's not here so why don't you go back to hell where you belong? You've hurt her enough!' _

"I know. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't kill me….that honor belongs to Bella and Jasper." I told him.

'_You got that right!' _He snarled but got off of me and phased.

"What do you mean she's not here? I can smell that they've been gone for a while but it makes no sense…where are they?"

"Why should I tell you? She wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you dragging her into our supernatural world!" Said the stark naked wolf boy living in her house. I snickered in my mind. I know this is serious business but I am forever 17 so sometimes I can't help my immature thoughts. I never show them but that's easy when you are a vampire and can think on many different levels.

"I want to help…make it right and if I can't…then I will take whatever punishment they give me. I was a fool and thought just because I can read minds that I knew everything. I have learned my lesson and just want to help." I told him quietly.

"Well they won't be coming back anytime soon and Bella won't be coming back as a human. They went to Italy." He said and walked into the house slamming the door.

"Fuck! Why would they go there?" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my phone and started making the necessary phone calls. _Ready or not here I come._

* * *

**? pov. **

I don't understand! I've destroyed everything she holds dear yet she's still continuing on. Stubborn bitch. I thought that if I destroyed her emotionally that she would take her own life…oh well it'll be more fun this way. She will regret the day she ever walked into my life. They took him from me and they will all pay with her blood. Destroy her and you destroy them all!

_Oh yes! This will be tons of fun! _

Now I just need to figure out where she is so I can finish this. I want my revenge but I am growing tired of this game, it's been played much too long….maybe I can get her to come to me somehow. I may have to call in some favors but I don't think it will be a problem.

_Ready or not, Bella, here I come…_

* * *

**Peter Pov**

My "knower" is annoying as hell sometimes. One minute I am enjoyin' my Mates lovely little pussy and the next I'm arguin' with myself and completely locked inside my head. Luckily my Char knows that I can't control it. The first time it happened though….I was missin' my dick for a day. Let me tell you, that is not a pleasant feelin'.

_Oh stop your whining. You need to get your shit together. Someone's comin', someone that's gonna stir the pot more than Eddiekins will when he gets here. _

_**That's how you tell me Ed is comin'? Thanks so much for all your help. Who's the other one?**_

_I told you all you're meant to know fucker. You know how this works. Shits gonna get real heavy soon…tell Major badass that he needs to get his Mate in working order and turned…SOON. _

_**I love how you just float in whenever you want and make me do all the dirty work. How 'bout you tell the Major what to do…I'd fuckin' love to see that.**_

_You do realize that I am you right? I am just a part of you that knows shit. Call me jiminy cricket if you want._

_**You want me to believe you are my conscience? Ha that's fuckin' funny.**_

_No he shriveled up and died long ago….I was just givin' you somethin' to call me but if you'd rather argue with me then finish what you were doin', hey that's fine._

_**Fuck! It's your fuckin' fault. If she's pissed I'm blamin' you!**_

_What aren't you gettin' here, Pete? I am you. ME and YOU are the SAME person. Two sides of the same coin if you will. Now get back to Char before we lose Big D. _

I shook my head and looked to where Char should have been only to find myself buck naked and layin' on top of nothin'. I sighed and plopped down onto the bed. I wondered briefly how long I was out of it for this time. Usually she will only leave when it's taken me more than five minutes. My 'Knower' may not give me a ton of details but the pictures I get sometimes take me a little longer to process. They usually aren't all that helpful either but it's not like I can do anything about it.

_Guess it's time to tell the Major what I know. _I thought and dressed quickly. As I made my way to his room that annoyin' voice came back.

_You need to hurry. Bella's gotta be changed before the unknown arrives._

_**I don't get this…you told me before that we'd have to wait Bella out for the next two weeks and now you're tellin' me we gotta change her ASAFP?**_

_Things change and something big has gone differently than before. Nothing is set in stone until all variables can be considered, dumbass, and now they have been. They may think your gift is concrete but that's only because you find out beforehand if anything has changed. Now get the fuck goin' or its gonna be bad. _

With that said a picture of a broken and bloodied Bella popped into my mind and I hissed making the vampire walking down the hall jump and race away. I sped up. Sometimes I really hate my gift.

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I can hear him and feel him but it's like I'm in a fog and can't find my way out. I've passed out enough to know that a doctor would say that my body and mind has shut down in order to protect and heal its self but nothing will heal me from this. I have lost everything now.

"Now, don't you go thinkin' like that little bit! You may have lost your human family but you are stuck with us forever. Ain't ever gonna get rid of me and my Char and Em and Rose feel the same, plus you have the Major here. You can bet your skinny breakable ass that he won't ever leave you." I heard…someone…Peter?…say. Peter….My annoying friend….no…more like an annoying know it all brother. I was having a hard time thinking around the pain and wasn't processing things properly.

"He's right you know, darlin'. You won't ever be gettin' rid of us. Especially me….you are stuck with me forever but I need you to come out of this, Sweets. We need to talk about what's goin' to happen next and I can't do that if you're stuck inside that pretty little head of yours. I ain't a mind reader and even if I were I wouldn't be able to read ya anyways. Come on, Darlin'. Come back to us…to me." He pleaded. I didn't need to feel his emotions to tell how upset he was, his accent gets heavier the more upset or pissed off he gets and it was getting heavier with every word he spoke. I was trying to fight the fog but I was quickly losing the battle as everything in me knew the pain would be worse if I left.

"I know you don't like usin' your power on her Major but we don't have much time. You need to help her out whether she's ready or not." I heard Peter say. Jasper took a deep breath and I could feel myself being shifted slightly.

"Alright." He replied. His voice was gruff and I could hear the concern in his voice. Suddenly I was filled with so much love and happiness that I couldn't fight it.

I was coming back to the surface and while I could still feel the pain, it was being buried under the emotions Jasper was sending me. I was slightly pissed that he would use his power on me like this. My eyes opened and snapped to his and decided to forget my anger because of what I saw in them. Hurt, anger, concern, love, and pain were reflected in his eyes and I couldn't take it. If how I am feeling while seeing all that in his eyes is how he's been feeling since I've been "out of it" then I will gladly take the artificial emotions for now.

"Don't look like that. I can't stand to see you hurting, Jasper." I said softly while raising my hand to his cheek. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes for a minute while bringing the overly happy emotions down a little.

"Same goes for you, darlin'. Its been tearin' me up something fierce watchin' and feelin' you the last 24 hours." I'm sure he could feel my shock and confusion when he said that because it didn't feel like that long… yet at the same time it felt like I was stuck in the fog forever.

"We need ta talk little bit. We are runnin' outta time and need to make some decisions as soon as fuckin' possible." I jumped a little; I had forgotten Peter was there which caused Jasper to growl at him. I stroked his softly face to show him I was fine and to get him to stop growling at Peter.

"What is it we need to discuss exactly?" I asked.

"Well for starters…your change. It needs ta happen soon. Things are about to get fuckin' complicated 'round here and you _need_ to not be breakable anymore." He stated.

"Your 'knower' goin' off fucker?" Peter nodded looking very serious, Jasper must have caught something in his feelings because he straightened up and placed his arms around me protectively. "What do you know, Captain?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at Peter.

"I _know_ she needs to be changed, I _know _we are runnin' outta time, and I _know_ if she's not then it's not gonna end well…for anyone." Peter said…not one to sugar coat things he told us what bluntly. I felt a low rumble in Jaspers chest as he nodded at Peter.

"Leave. I need to talk to my Mate without distractions. Keep everyone away." He said gruffly. Pete nodded and left but not before giving me a small smile and wave. "Darlin', I hate to bring up these things now while you are goin' through so much but I don't ever doubt Peters gift and if he's sayin' that this needs to be done then it does. I wanted to change you in a more peaceful atmosphere but it looks like I don't have much of a choice in the matter now. How are you feelin'?" I sighed and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"I don't know. On one hand I feel so much hate, pain, and anger but on the other…Love, happiness, hope…I'm feeling too much all at once; if it weren't for you working your mojo on me I'd still be stuck in my head. I want this to end, Jas. I can't keep going on like this… I hate feeling so helpless. I know you are scared of what changing me now will do to me in the long run but we don't have any choice anymore. You are the number one reason I want to change though, don't doubt that. " I felt him nod his head.

"Alright, Sweets. Is there anything you want to do before I make you a sparkly Vampire?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. There was, but from our talks I knew sex wouldn't be something that he would give me until I was like him. He must have felt my lust because he spoke again before I could say anything. "Darlin', you know there is nothin' I'd love to give you more than a good roll in hay but I can't…not until you're changed. While our bites can be pleasurable to our Mates, that's when they are both Vampires; I've heard that it can have very bad consequences to put you through the change while havin' sex, psychologically speakin'. I know I've said it before but I just can't do that to ya, darlin'."

"I know, Jas. I wasn't even going to ask it just popped into my head. I understand, really I do. So are we going to do this or what, Major?" I asked.

"You sure you want me to change you now? If you aren't ready we can wait a few days…." I could feel how concerned he was even if he weren't projecting, it was written all over his face.

"As sure as I can be….like Pete said, whether I'm ready or not it needs to happen but I promise I want to start our forever together, Major. I know that if I get too lost in my emotions than you will be right there to bring me back, I trust and love you with everything I am. I want this to be over and done with so we can be together without any worries." I told him and brought my lips to his in a soft kiss. I pulled back slightly so I could speak, my lips brushing against his as I did. "Bite me, Major." I said smirking slightly.

* * *

**End of chapter 22! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am sorry for the delay like I said life has it out for me! I also got a little obsessed with my other story "My True Mate", I re-read it and wanted to cry from all the grammatical errors and whatnot so I have started to go through the chapters to fix those and have neglected writing anything for Fireflies. Leave a review if you feel like it! I always love to hear what you all think! **


End file.
